Corazón Dividido
by Eien-Li
Summary: 10UP Me he dado cuenta lo posesiva que puedo llegar a ser con Shaoran. Si no estuviera comprometida yo... y ¿ese ladrón que me visita? Dijo que me ama, pero yo no lo conozco, aún así me besa de una forma que nubla mis sentidos y me hace desearlo. SxS
1. De vuelta en Londres

¡Hola! Hago mi debut en fanfiction con una historia que espero tenga buena aceptación en el público¡Sí! Tendrá de todo un poco, romance, celos, peleas, secretos y una que otra cosilla subida de tono jejeje. Cochinones.

Ojalá les guste y si es así, déjenme sus comentarios, que para mí son muy importantes, el saber su opinión y si quieren corregir algo o lo que sea xD.

Está más decir que algunos personajes no me pertenecen sino que a las aclamadas CLAMP, quienes nos los prestan para colocarlos en situaciones divertidas. La historia es creación mía y cualquier similitud con otra es mera coincidencia.

En fin… pasemos a lo que nos interesa. Un UA

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Londres

El manto oscuro de la noche, se extendía por toda la ciudad. La luna madre junto a sus estrellas eran las únicas testigos de aquella sombra que se paseaba rápidamente por las mansiones, ágilmente.

Vestía de pantalones negros, junto con una camisa del mismo color, y de su espalda caía una capa oscura y brillante. Lo único que podría haberlo delatado era el brillo intenso de sus ojos ámbares, que eran cubiertos junto con su nariz por un antifaz blanco.

Todo era silencio en las calles de Londres, sólo podíanse escuchar los aullidos de los perros en los alrededores, pero en general todo era paz y calma. Los habitantes dormían, sin sospechar que algo o alguien los sacaría de tal sueño placentero.

Corría a toda prisa, sin embargo, colocándose en el frente de una de las tantas mansiones de la ciudad, se detuvo abruptamente.

La casona que tenía adelante poseía una inmensa reja de anchos barrotes. Levantó la vista como midiendo la altura que ésta poseía y luego sonrió.

'_No será difícil'_ – Pensó – _'He visto peores, este trabajo será perfecto'_. Al decir esto se posó delante de uno de los pilares de ladrillos que sostenía parte de la puerta de reja. En él había una placa dorada con un nombre escrito, la cual leyó en silencio.

"Sr. Araki, creo que hoy le haré una visita" – Dijo silenciosamente, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Tomó impulso y corriendo se lanzó colocando su pie izquierdo en la reja y sus manos en las parte alta de ésta, quedando encaramado. Reunió todas las fuerzas posibles para sostenerse y rápidamente sus manos se fueron empuñando alrededor del fierro, hasta llegar a la parte alta.

Dio un salto y como por arte de magia se encontró en el interior del jardín.

"Menos mal, que este caballero, no tiene perros guardianes… sino estaría en problemas…"

El amplio jardín, estaba repleto de arbustos. Había un hermoso camino de rosas blancas bien cuidadas y que aún brillaban, gracias a las gotas que adornaban sus pétalos. Tenía un moldeado en forma de arco que llevaba a la parte contigua del jardín.

El joven pasó por ahí y su vista se dirigió al gran ventanal que tenía la mansión.

"Esa debe ser, estoy seguro" – Miró para todos lados y vio que nadie observaba. Sigilosamente se aproximó al enjaretado de madera, cubierto de una enredadera verde. Al parecer llegar hasta allí sería mucho más fácil que salir.

La seguridad de esa casona era muy escasa, si poseía algún sistema de alarma, debía ser muy malo para no haber detectado al intruso. Además, siendo un hombre poderoso en riquezas ¿No poseía ni siquiera un perro guardián? Realmente era algo insólito.

Subió por el enjaretado y en un dos por tres estuvo enfrente del ventanal, el cual tampoco mostraba protección alguna. De hecho era adornado con un velo blanco y las cortinas seguían con sus borlas en cada costado.

Estaba apoyado con sus dos pies y una mano, y con la otra intentaba ver si el seguro de la ventana estaba puesto.

Que sorpresa se llevó al ver que la ventana cedía fácilmente al sólo toque de su palma, como si invitara a un desconocido a pasar por ella.

'_Asombroso… será pan comido'_ - Pensó. Este era el primer trabajo que se daba tan simple, sin requerir a alguna de sus instrumentaciones que llevaba guardada por diversas partes de su cuerpo.

Abrió con sumo cuidado la ventana, hasta una cierta medida, por lo menos para que entrara su cuerpo de costado. Cuando lo logró, colocó su otra mano en el piso de la habitación y luego apoyándose en ellas hizo presión hasta quedar de rodillas.

Trató de agudizar su vista y acomodarla a la oscuridad, aunque su amiga luna estaba de su parte, ya que su luz iluminaba toda la alcoba. Pudo visualizar una cama y sobre ella un bulto que se movía lentamente.

'_Se está despertando…'_

Pero no fue así, sólo respiraba con dificultad y se acomodaba para conseguir una mejor posición. A su lado había un espacio vacío, ya que el dueño de la casa había quedado viudo hace un año y sólo estaba él y algunos sirvientes que dormían en una casa al lado de la mansión hecha exclusivamente para ellos.

Se levantó, y pudo ver que su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto con las frazadas. Pudo notar que en la habitación habían pocos muebles, un velador y una cómoda, aparte de la cama. Ese detalle no le importó en lo más mínimo, sólo estaba enfocado en llegar junto al valioso cuadro que colgaba de la pared.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, mirando al piso para no tropezar con algún banquillo. Posó sus manos en la chimenea que aún mantenía un poco de calor en su interior a pesar de estar ya apagada.

Alzó su vista y sus ojos se posaron en un hombre retratado. Estaba sentado en una especie de silla majestuosa, vistiendo sus mejores ropas. Sus ojos azules habían sido idénticamente plasmados, como también su brillante calva.

Cuidadosamente colocó sus manos en los extremos del cuadro. Era bastante pesado, pero aún así logró sacarlo del broche que lo sujetaba.

'_Este hombre, debió gastar una fortuna en est__a cosa'_

Cuando lo tuvo suspendido en el aire, lo dejó en el suelo, vigilando de no emitir algún ruido que pudiera despertar al hombre del cuadro.

Miró la pared, ahora vacía, que sólo mostraba que la pintura no había sido removida por años, pero una ruedilla de una caja, le llamó la atención particularmente. Al mirarla sus ojos denotaron un brillo malicioso.

'_Te encontré'_

De uno de sus bolsillos, sacó un papel doblado que contenía una serie de números, los cuales comenzó a ubicar en la perilla. Cuando marcó el último número, un pequeño clic sonó. Hechó un vistazo a la cama para verificar si aún seguía dormido aquel hombre. Al ver que todo marchaba a la perfección, volvió su vista a la caja fuerte. La abrió, y en su interior encontró una gran cantidad de papeles, que supuso eran las escrituras de algunas propiedades, pero eso a él no le importaba. Introdujo un poco más su largo brazo y con sus dedos pudo rozar una caja, la cual atrajo para sí.

La caja estaba forrada con una tela suave de color negro, tenía un pequeño broche dorado en donde se podía colocar un candado. Gracias a su buena suerte, ésta no lo tenía. La abrió lentamente, y que sorpresa se llevó al encontrar el fajo de billetes, bien cuidados por el Sr Araki, y junto a él, estaba el collar de perlas y diamantes de la Sra. Araki.

'_Sería una lástima que este dinero sea desperdiciado en otra propiedad, sabiendo que hay muchos niños muriendo de hambre en las calles¿No cree Sr Araki?, el precioso collar también es bastante lujoso, pero ¿Qué podría hacer con él?, es mejor que su brillo nunca sea revelado a ojos malicioso__s'_ – Pensó el ladronzuelo

Debajo de su saco negro, guardó quien sabe cuanta cantidad de dinero, volvió la caja negra a su posición, cerró la caja fuerte con suavidad, y pronto estuvo colocando el cuadro en su posición original.

Todo había sido planeado meticulosamente, aunque llevaba guantes blancos para no dejar alguna que otra huella, siempre era mejor limpiar evidencias. De su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, sacó un pequeño pañuelo, con el cual limpió cada objeto que fue tocado con sus manos.

Cuando estuvo todo en orden, sacó un papel y un lápiz y se dispuso a escribir una nota. Habiéndola terminado, se dirigió a la ventana y así como entró se dispuso a salir. La huida siempre era mucho más fácil que la entrada, ya que ahora sabía donde colocar sus pies, y que posiciones debía adoptar su cuerpo.

Llegó sano y salvo a la planta baja. Alzó su mirada al horizonte y notó que el sol estaba dejando escapar sus primeros rayos. Debía apresurase sino quería ser descubierto.

Corrió por el césped, pero ahora no fue a la reja de la puerta principal, sino a uno de los costados, ya que era muy riesgoso, saltar por ahí. Cuando llegó a un rincón del jardín, se percató que la reja poseía un pequeño muro.

"De haber sabido que eso estaba ahí, me hubiera ahorrado bastantes heridas"

Tomó impulso y pronto estuvo fuera de la casa. Cuando sus pies notaron el asfalto, su rostro mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Ahora falta la segunda parte del trabajo" – Murmuró, mientras se dirigía a toda prisa por las calles de Londres.

Llegó a un sector, que por lo visto era bastante pobre. Las casas estaban desarregladas, muchas de ellas tenían las celosías agarradas solamente por una bisagra y golpeaban fuertemente en la pared, dejando entrar todo el frío del actual invierno.

Caminó hasta detenerse en frente de una casa en particular. Ésta no estaba tan mal como las otras, su pintura estaba menos descascarada y las ventanas estaban completamente protegidas del viento. La puerta principal café, era muy diminuta. Tenía una que otra teja salida, pero por lo menos era un buen hogar para aquellos niños.

En frente de la casa, había un letrero que abarcaba gran parte de la entrada. Recorrió con su mirada lo que decía.

'_Hogar de niños'_

Sus ojos dejaron ver una tristeza embargadora. Recordó parte de su niñez, y de lo feliz que había sido en aquellos días… junto a ella.

**Flashback**

_Dos pequeños de seis años corrían por el parque felices._

"_¡Sakura, espérame!" – Decía el niño de ojos ámbares y cabello castaño._

"_Xiaolang eres muy lento, a ver si me alcanzas". – Manifestó una alegre pequeña, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, mientras sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban intensamente. _

_La nena corrió a un gran árbol de cerezo y ágilmente trepó hasta llegar casi a la cima. Miró hacia abajo donde su pequeño amigo, corría tratando de pillarla._

_El niño vio mientras su amiga infanta trepaba el árbol y trató de apresurar su paso, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba arriba._

"_Sakura, baja de ahí, que puedes hacerte daño"_

"_Sólo si prometes, no pillarme" – Dijo inocentemente la castaña._

"_Está bien, prometo que no lo haré, pero por favor, ven que si tu abuelo te encuentra ahí, no dejará que salgas a jugar nuevamente"_

_Ella lo miró y sólo pudo sonreír. A ella no le importaba si su abuelo la castigaba, ya que siempre encontraba la manera de escaparse y salir a jugar._

"_Que esperas, deja de estar en la luna y vuelve aquí" – Repitió el chiquillo_

_Bajó con cuidado de no caer. Por suerte que el árbol era joven y no era muy alto. Cuando tocó el césped, miró a Xiaolang con ternura._

"_Muchas gracias" – Expresó sinceramente, mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa._

_El niño de cabello castaño la miró sorprendido, al momento que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas - "Po-Por qué?"_

"_Porque siempre te preocupas por mí, y me proteges"_

_Él la miró atentamente y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran un poco más. Ella era capaz de hacer que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué._

_Le encantaba pasar su tiempo libre junto a Sakura, explorar los jardines, jugar en los alrededores a las escondidillas. Pero más que eso, le gustaba verla feliz, mostrándole esa calidez que sólo ella y nadie más poseía… _

**Fin Flashback**

Realmente su niñez no se comparaba con la de estos pobres pequeños. A él nunca le había faltado nada, vivía sin preocupaciones y su madre siempre le daba el gusto en todo.

Volvió de sus maravillosos recuerdos, y fijó su vista en la casita humilde. Fue hacia la puerta y sacó el fajo de billetes, el cual envolvió en un papel blanco, con una nota en su exterior que decía:

_Querida Sra. Ayame:_

_No se alarme por este preciado regalo que ha llegado a sus manos, Usted sabe que mi trabajo siempre ha sido ayudarlos, así como a otros tantos. Por ahora quiero que este dinero lo use para ayudar a los pequeños niños de este hogar… y por supuesto decirle que no lo comente con nadie para que se evite problemas con la ley…._

_Su colaborador_

"_El ladrón del Antifaz"_

Pasó todo por debajo de la puerta, esperando con ansias que en unas pocas horas más el pequeño obsequio fuera descubierto.

"Por fin, el trabajo está completo" – Farfulló, al momento que giraba sobre sus pies y se dirigía en la misma dirección por la que había llegado.

Desabrochó su capa y la dobló prolijamente. Se sacó el antifaz blanco y lo escondió entremedio de la capa, en caso de que se encontrara con alguna persona.

Caminó hasta una avenida, en donde un coche negro de dos puertas, lo esperaba. Abrió una de ellas y en los asientos de atrás acomodó sus pertenencias y luego se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Encendió el motor y se puso en marcha hacia su nuevo hogar, el cual habitaba hacia más de tres meses.

El viaje fue agotador, no había dormido en toda la noche, pero la satisfacción que sentía en su interior era recompensa a las horas de sueño perdidas.

Llegó a su mansión y guardó el carro en la cochera. Sacó la capa y el antifaz y luego fue a la puerta de servicio, la cual usaba cada vez terminado uno de sus tantos "trabajos". Al parecer la servidumbre aún no se había levantado, ya que la cocina estaba completamente silenciosa. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que el horario estaba a punto de marcar las seis, hora en que iniciaban las actividades en la casa.

Subió las escaleras velozmente, al escuchar la voz de una de sus sirvientas. Pronto estuvo adentro de su alcoba.

Abrió su armario y de ella extrajo una caja guardada en el fondo de éste. En ella depositó la capa negra y el antifaz blanco. Inmediatamente colocó la tapa y la introdujo nuevamente en su lugar.

Las sirvientas que hacían el aseo, tenían estrictamente prohibido acercarse al dichoso armario, y cada vez que tuvieran alguna vestimenta que guardar la dejaban debidamente doblada en la cama, y él se encargaba de colocarlas en su posición.

Se quitó su saco, colocándolo en la silla junto a su cama y se recostó boca arriba en ella. Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo de la habitación. Recordó todo lo hecho en esa noche, pero pronto sus recuerdos dejaron de lado sus hazañas de robin hood y buscaron aquel delicado rostro de tez blanca, ojos esmeraldas y cabello largo y castaño.

Habiendo pasado tantos años, aún la tenía presente en cada minuto de su vida. Nunca había podido olvidar su sonrisa, sus ideas locas de explorar el mundo, su libertad condicional, porque aunque ella no quisiera su libertad era limitada por su "querido abuelo"

"Su abuelo… Ese viejo…" – Expresó duramente, con un toque de rabia y molestia en sus palabras.

Pero pronto, se olvidó de ese mal personaje para volver junto a su preciado Tesoro…

"Ojalá hoy pueda soñar contigo, Mi flor de cerezo" – Se dijo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y dejaba que su mente divagara por aquellos gratos recuerdos atesorados en su corazón. En ese momento su memoria plasmó la triste despedida que tuvieron hace nueve años atrás…

**Flashback **

"_¿Ya te vas?" – Preguntó tristemente la niña de once años__, en tanto sus ojos jade asomaban las primeras de muchas lágrimas._

"_Sí… ya tengo todo listo" – Respondió el muchacho, quien miraba fijamente por la ventana, dándole la espalda a su amiga._

"_¿Volveré a verte?"_

"_No lo sé… mi madre me quiere de vuelta en China, así podría aprender todo lo referente a la familia"_

"_Te extrañaré mucho, Xiaolang" – Las lágrimas se agolparon fuertemente en sus ojos y ya no pudo evitar retenerlas_

"_No llores… haré todo lo posible por volver" – Ni siquiera ella llorando, él pudo mirarla a la cara. Estaba realmente angustiado, no quería irse, extrañaría mucho aquel lugar, pero sobre todo a ella._

_Ella vio una señal de esperanza en sus palabras, y pudo mostrarle una débil pero sincera sonrisa – "¿Lo prometes?"_

"_Claro… nosotros siempre seremos amigos" – No sabía si eran las palabras correctas, pero el solo hecho de haberlas dicho le habían causado una pequeña punzada en su pecho. A medida que él pasaba tiempo junto a ella, su corazón se iba llenando de ese sentimiento cercano al amor._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir por detrás unos brazos cálidos que lo rodeaban. Que sensación más maravillosaexperimentó en ese momento. No pudiendo evitarlo se giró quedando frente a ella. La miró por largo rato, tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de su fino rostro, pero pronto sus ojos ámbares se encontraron con aquellas esmeraldas alucinantes._

"_Sakura, quiero que sepas que yo… - Dudó en decirlo, temía no ser correspondido, además pronto estaría en un viaje a China, del cual ni siquiera sabía si volvería, pero si no era ahora, ella nunca se enteraría de esos bellos sentimientos que habían nacido dentro de él – yo te quiero mucho"_

_Listo lo había dicho, por fin ese peso que cargaba comenzaba a alivianarse._

"_Yo también te quiero mucho Xiaolang" – __La castaña al decir esto sumergió su rostro en el pecho de él. No sabía a ciencia cierta, por qué de pronto sintió una paz y alegría infinita al pronunciar esa frase._

_El corazón de Xiaolang dio un vuelco tremendo. Ella le había dicho que lo quería, pero ¿Lo hacía del mismo modo que él o sólo era cariño de amigos? Lamentablemente no pudo preguntarle, ya que en ese momento, aquel cálido abrazo fue interrumpido por el fiel sirviente de la familia Clow._

"_Joven Xiaolang, el carruaje lo espera" – El hombre de edad media, hizo su aparición en la habitación. Cuando se percató que el muchacho no estaba solo comentó: "Disculpe si he sido inoportuno"_

_El ambarino miró molesto a su sirviente, por haber llegado sin tocar la puerta. Nunca se molestaba con él, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo._

_Sacó sus brazos de alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura, quien lo miró con un dejo de tristeza._

"_Bien, es hora de partir…" – Sus ojos se posaron en la figura femenina que tenía en frente. Levantó su mano y con su dedo limpió las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la chica._

_Tuvo que alejarse en contra de su voluntad, no quería separarse de ella, no quería despedirse de ese último momento en el cual estarían juntos siendo la última vez que vería esos preciosos ojos. Despacio, caminó hacia la puerta y desde ahí le envió la última sonrisa a su amiga y también primer amor. Ella por su parte se limitó también a sonreír y de sus labios salieron unas palabras _

"_No me olvides, querido Xiaolang" – Expresó casi en un susurro. _

"_Adiós, mi flor de cerezo" – Y, desapareció como el viento del umbral. Sakura miró por la ventana como éste se subía al carruaje y se perdía en el horizonte. No pudo evitar sentir una soledad embargadora, al verlo partir._

_En tanto Xiaolang, arriba del carruaje giró su cabeza mirando aquella casa, que quedaría en el pasado, y dentro de ésta todos sus recuerdos de niñez junto a ella. _

**Flashback **

Abrió sus ojos, mostrando aquel brillo que los caracterizaba.

"Cumplí mi promesa Sakura, volví a Londres" - Sonrió al recordar como la llamaba - "Flor de cerezo" - En efecto, él siempre le había dicho de esa manera tan cariñosa.

"Espero verte pronto…"

**

* * *

****Autora: **Hola! Bueno como pudieron ver nuestro querido Xiaolang no es más ni menos que "El ladrón del antifaz" Sí, como leyeron, nuestro querido ambarino se las da de Robin Hood. Espero les haya gustado, ya que aunque no soy muy buena escribiendo, me esfuerzo bastante para que les guste y obtener su aceptación, que se verás reflejada si ustedes me dejen sus queridos reviews, los cuales serán recibidos gratamente. 

¡Besitos a todos!


	2. Una invitación Inusual

**"Corazón Dividido"**

**Capítulo II: "Una invitación inusual" **

El Sr. Araki era uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad de Londres. Era conocido como "la máquina de negocios", ya que cada vez que invertía en algún proyecto, éste era prosperado, dándole grandes ganancias. Sin embargo, poseía el peor de los defectos: ser avaro y tacaño. No regalaba ni el más mínimo centavo a nadie. Sus trabajadores ganaban el sueldo mínimo, aún cuando eran capaces de entregar su vida en aquel oficio. Cuando su esposa, la Sra. Mariko Araki vivía, también se quejaba de no recibir la atención de su esposo, tanto emocional como económica, y sólo una vez hizo la excepción y le regaló ese esplendido collar de perlas, pero eso fue lo único.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, al ver que ya era de día. Era un hombre robusto, ojos negros e inexpresivos. Su cabeza calva dejaba entrever algún que otro mechón blanco, los cuales le indicaban que la juventud lo estaba abandonando.

Se colocó sus pantuflas, y al igual que todas las mañanas, admiró el retrato que estaba en frente de su cama, porque además de ser egoísta, poseía otra característica, su vanidad sin límites.

Posó su vista oscura en el retrato, y vio que algo no coincidía. Se levantó y se dirigió a él, con un fuerte presentimiento. Sacó el cuadro de su lugar y dejo al descubierto su caja fuerte. La combinación de números la sabía de memoria. Extrajo la caja negra del interior y halló la nota. Ésta decía así:

_Sr Araki:_

_Le agradezco enormemente su aporte…. Usted sabe que en los tiempos que vivimos, la gente solidaria escasea, pero veo que se escapa de ese grupo…. _

_Sinceramente_

"_El Ladrón del Antifaz" _

Escarbó en la caja y vio que su preciado fajo de billetes había desaparecido. Arrugó la nota con fuerza y la lanzó lejos de su presencia.

"¡Maldito, otra vez hiciste tu aparición! – Gritó con rabia – Pero haré que te atrapen y personalmente me encargaré de que sufras lo suficiente… Bastardo"

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño raudamente, y en poco tiempo estuvo vestido de etiqueta. Llevaba un pantalón de color verde claro, junto con una camisa blanca de cuello rígido y con las puntas alzadas, acompañada de una corbata plastrón de color verde oscuro, todo esto cubierto de un gilet del mismo color de la corbata.

Sus zapatos eran negros y llevaba una especie de calcetines que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, cubriendo toda esa parte del pantalón.

Llegó a la entrada de la cocina, donde se encontró con la sirvienta que preparaba su desayuno.

"Buenos días Señor, su desayuno estará servido inmediatamente"

"Gracias" – Respondió secamente.

La mujer de unos treinta años giró sobre sí, para continuar con su labor. La verdad es que no entendía como un hombre que lo tenía todo fuera tan amargado. Siempre los había tratado de una forma fría, aún cuando llevaran años de servicio.

Fue hacia la mesa con la bandeja que llevaba el juego de porcelana. Sacó la taza y le sirvió su café, junto con tostadas con mermelada. A su lado había un plato con galletas de diferentes variedades.

"Puedes retirarte" – Expresó sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos y mucho menos agradeciéndole su servicio.

"Con permiso" – La mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos rojizos como el fuego, volteó a mirar a su patrón con desprecio. _'Condenado… ni siquiera es capaz de agradecer las cosas'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los primeros rayos solares se asomaban por los cristales de la habitación. Perezosamente una joven abría lentamente sus ojos esmeraldas.

No había tenido una buena noche, después de la pelea que había tenido con su abuelo el día anterior. Estaba harta que la tratara como a una niña, si ya pronto cumpliría veinte años.

No tenía ninguna intención de bajar a desayunar y encontrarse con él, sería vivir nuevamente en el infierno. Ella lo quería, pero su sobreprotección hacía que todo ese cariño se desvaneciera en segundos.

De pronto, sintió que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

"Pequeña Sakura ¿Estás despierta?"

Se movió lentamente en la cama, sacando sus brazos de debajo de la manta y dirigió su mirada al ventanal. El resplandor iluminaba sus dos esmeraldas, dejando entrever un pequeño brillo de tristeza.

"Sakura ¿Puedo entrar?" – Preguntó nuevamente la voz de la mujer

"Está bien". – Respondió de mala gana la castaña.

El picaporte de la puerta giró despacio, y al momento de abrirse la puerta de madera, una mujer pequeña y un poco rellenita hacía su aparición, trayendo en sus manos una bandeja con una taza de té y rodajas de pan.

"Supuse que no bajarías a desayunar, por eso te he traído esto"

"Gracias, pero no tengo hambre"

La mujer que había sido su nana durante toda su vida, la miraba apenada. Era prácticamente su madre, ya que al morir sus padres, el abuelo la contrató para que se hiciera cargo del cuidado de los hijos del señor Kinomoto. Se acercó a la mesa que estaba junto a la chimenea y en ella depositó la bandeja.

Giró sobre sus pies y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba la joven. Se sentó en el borde y posó una mano en la cabeza de Sakura, acariciándola.

"Pequeña, cuéntame ¿Qué pasó esta vez?" – Dijo tiernamente.

"Tú sabes lo mismo de siempre…" - Se volteó quedando de espaldas en la cama y miró directamente a los ojos de Midori. – "¿Crees que soy una niña malcriada?"

Midori abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. El señor Fujima junto a su hermano Touya, sabían perfectamente que Sakura había crecido antes de tiempo. Siempre había sido una joven responsable, alegre y sobre todo precavida a la hora de tomar decisiones.

"No. Siempre te vi como mi niñita, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que habías crecido, aunque tu inocencia y alegría nunca te han abandonado"

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa leve en sus labios. Su querida Nana, nunca le había hecho falta. A sus ya cincuenta años, cada vez que tenía un problema recurría a ella.

"Entonces ¿Por qué me trata así?"

"Antes de responderte, dime ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

Ella la miró con el cejo fruncido.

"Quise salir a pasear con Tomoyo, pero tú sabes como es mi abuelo de estricto" – Bajó su rostro entristecido - "yo le insistí, y fue cuando se enfureció".

La castaña corrió las mantas de su cama, levantándose de ella. Llevaba una camisola de raso blanco que llegaba a sus rodillas. Era ajustada y gracias a ella, las bien definidas curvas de su cuerpo podían reflejarse.

"Sí es así, creo que tu abuelo se ha extralimitado. Estaba en la cocina cuando te oí gritar, pero no pude ir en tu ayuda, ya que Touya estaba en la puerta y me impidió el paso"

"Touya es igual que mi abuelo. Aún les cuesta admitir que soy toda una mujer. Y que no debería importarle lo que yo haga"

"Ellos te cuidan mucho, mi niña. Tu abuelo te quiere y te protege" – Decía la mujer mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven.

"Estás equivocada nana, él busca que yo aprenda "modales" para que sea una buena esposa. Incluso ha estado buscándome candidatos… y tú sabes que yo no tengo intenciones de contraer matrimonio con nadie"

"Pero piensa de este modo, quizás te enamores de uno de los tantos jóvenes que tu abuelo te tiene. Ahí tu teoría de casarte por amor quedaría completamente validada"

"No lo creo…" - hizo una pausa, y suspirando profundamente dijo: "ellos son muy arrogantes y lo único que les interesa es la fortuna de la familia". – Pasó lentamente una mano por sus desordenados cabellos castaños – "Pero no saco nada con reprochar si al final él es el que manda". – Bajó su rostro absorto colocando su vista perdida.

Su nana la entendía perfectamente. Caminó hacia donde estaba y colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su pequeña dijo: - "Cambia esa carita… además hoy es la fiesta que el Sr. Fujima lleva días organizando"

"Lo había olvidado…" - Girando sobre sí, la miró directamente a los ojos – "Nana ¿Tú podrías cubrirme?"

"Pero Sakura, tu abuelo, me pidió explícitamente que viniera a ayudarte para que estuvieras hermosa esta noche".

"No tengo ánimos de fiestas… además siempre viene gente que lo único que hace es hablar de negocios y más negocios. Tengo que ser la anfitriona, por ser la mujer de la casa y realmente estoy cansada de forjar una sonrisa falsa sólo para agradar"

"Me han dicho que hay un invitado especial, y quiere que estés ahí, por cierto ¿Por qué no invitas a Tomoyo? Yo creo que estaría encantada de venir y así te hace compañía"

"Tomoyo… Ella no es de fiestas, tú lo sabes y no quiero molestarla..." – Colocó sus ojos suplicantes – "Nana, esta será la última vez, lo prometo, por favor"

"Lo siento Sakurita, pero esas palabras me las sé de memoria. Recuerda que la celebración pasada, te escapaste y a tu abuelo casi le vino un infarto"

La joven caminó hacia el ventanal, apoyándose en el marco. Su destino estaba en las manos de su querido abuelo y ni siquiera dejaba que ella interviniera en él.

'_Ese invitado especial… de seguro es un arrogante'_ – Pensó, más se vio interrumpida por las palabras de Midori

"Tengo listo tu vestido, está abajo. Te lo traeré." – Midori salió de la habitación, cuando cerró la puerta, soltó un profundo respiro y murmuró entre dientes – "Perdóname pequeña… pero es mejor así"

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, y al llegar al último escalón recordó la conversación que tuvo hace días con su patrón.

**Flashback **

_Sentado en su escritorio, con las manos juntas apoyadas sobre su mentón, el Señor Fujima, fijaba la vista en unas hojas dispersadas por el mueble. Su mente divagaba, hasta que fue interrumpido por el golpe dado en la puerta de su despacho._

"_Adelante"_

_La manilla giró y detrás de la puerta una señora de contextura semi gruesa y ojos azules aparecía._

"_¿Me mandó a llamar Señor?" –Preguntó tímidamente la sirvienta_

"_Así es. Acércate necesito hablarte de algo importante"_

_La mujer se aproximó cautelosamente, al parecer no era nada bueno, se veía reflejado en la sonrisa satisfactoria que mostraba su rostro. Cada vez que la tenía era porque problemas se avecinaban._

"_Quiero que Sakura esté en la fiesta que daré en los próximos días. Tú sabes que ella está en la edad para contraer nupcias con algún joven caballero, y justo hoy ha llegado la correspondencia y me he encontrado con una carta de los Deguchi, en la cual me dicen que estarán en Londres por una temporada" _

_Midori quedó perpleja ante las palabras de su Señor._

"_¿Y… qué quiere que haga?"_

"_El hijo menor de la familia, tiene la misma edad que mi nieta, entonces quiero que en esa ceremonia, ellos sean presentados para que se conozcan"_

_La mirada de Midori, por un momento se enterneció. Quizás el corazón del Fujima estaba ablandándose y quería que Sakura diera su opinión del que sería su supuesto marido. _

_El hombre se percató de la forma en que lo miraba la mujer y se molestó – "¿Acaso tengo algo que sonríes de esa forma?"_

_Ella como despertando de un sueño, se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras, más repuso – "No Señor, sólo pensaba que mi niña estará feliz de poder primero conocer al joven para luego ver si es el indicado"_

"_¿Indicado¿De qué está hablando? Yo sólo quiero que se vean, para que se vayan acostumbrando a estar más tiempo juntos. Es definitivo que ellos contraerán matrimonio"_

_Midori cambió su enternecedora mirada, por una de fastidio. Hechó un vistazo al rostro serio del hombre y pudo ver que hablaba en serio. Desechó inmediatamente el pensamiento anterior. _

"_Bien, eso es todo… Recuerda que ella debe estar para esa noche"-Ordenó aquel hombre._

"_Sí mi señor"- Respondió, mientras se dirigía a la puerta por donde había ingresado._

**Fin Flashback **

"Esto no le gustará nada a Sakura…"

La mujer había ido al cuarto de costura y ya tenía consigo el vestido de la joven castaña. Subió rápidamente a la alcoba, un mal presentimiento la atacó cuando tomó el vestido y quiso cerciorarse de que no fuera cierto.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de tocar y entró de golpe.

"¿Sakura…?"

Al parecer la alcoba había sido abandonada hace mucho tiempo.

"Me lo temí… ha vuelto a escapar" – Murmuró la mujer adulta, mientras paseaba por el inmenso cuarto. De pronto escuchó una leve voz que tarareaba una canción. Siguió el canto, llevándola hacia el balcón.

Cuando llegó a él, la figura de la ojiverde la tranquilizó.

"Por un momento pensé que habías vuelto a escapar" – Dijo acercándose a la muchacha.

"¿Y para qué?... si de todas formas me hubieran atrapado, además si mi abuelo me dejó a tu cargo, lo más probable es que tu hubiera castigado severamente"

Midori la miró con ternura "Gracias por pensar en mí" – Le confesó agradecida.

"No te preocupes… si quiere presentarme al que será mi marido lo podrá hacer, pero para que haya boda dos deben estar de acuerdo" – Al decir esto esbozó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al ver que podría salirse con la suya.

La ojiazul movió su cabeza con resignación "Harás que a tu abuelo le salgan canas verdes"

La joven rió a carcajadas "Hay Nana, tú siempre con tus dichos" – De pronto la mirada esmeralda se fue al vestido que tenía su sierva en las manos – "¿Ese es el vestido?"

"Así es. Lo hice de los colores que podrían combinar con tus ojos" – Decía al momento que alzaba con sus dos manos el vestido y lo dejaba caer en todo su esplendor.

"¡Está precioso!" – Dijo sorprendida

El vestido estaba compuesto por dos partes que se unían en la cintura. La parte de arriba era un corpiño, tenía unas mangas largas que al llegar al final de la mano caían como vuelos. Empezaba con un color verde oscuro para terminar en las mangas con un verde claro, todo en degradé.

El faldón tenía una caída amplia y era del mismo color verde claro que las mangas. Además de tener uno que otro vuelo, nada ostentoso para la ocasión.

"Que bueno que te gustó, aunque el que estoy haciendo para tu fiesta de cumpleaños es mucho mejor"

"Cómo será el otro, si éste es fantástico…" - Sus ojos verdes se posaron en la mujer – Gracias nanita, eres tan buena conmigo" – Corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

"Vamos si no es nada. Con tal de que prometas no escaparte seré feliz"

Con una mirada resignada expresó: "Está bien, no me escaparé esta vez"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una mujer de cabello corto castaño que le llegaba cerca del mentón, y ojos del mismo color se acercaba a la habitación de su señor.

Tocó la puerta con delicadeza, hasta que sintió que del interior le dieron permiso para que entrara.

"Permiso Señor Li. He venido a entregarle esto" – Extendió la mano con un sobre y lo depositó en la de su amo.

"¿Y quién lo ha traído?" – Mirando el sobre extrañado.

"Un joven, le pregunté su nombre pero no me respondió, sólo me dijo que eran invitaciones"

"¿Invitación?, que extraño" – Abrió el sobre y sacó la tarjeta del interior. Efectivamente era una tarjeta de invitación.

Al leerla, su rostro hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Tú sabes si alguna de las sirvientas ha hecho algún comentario de mi llegada a Londres?"

"No Señor"

"Bueno, no importa. Muchas gracias Rika, puedes retirarte"

"Con permiso"

Cuando vio que la muchacha cerraba la puerta. Volvió a leer la tarjeta, no era la invitación lo que le sorprendía, sino más bien quien la hacía.

"Kinomoto… ¿Sabrá realmente a quién está invitando¿Sabrá que he vuelto de China?"

**

* * *

****Autora: **Hola! La verdad es que no hay mucho que decir de este capítulo, prácticamente los escribí para ir desenrollando la historia, pero a mi gusto son bastantes aburridos… en fin, los jueces son ustedes. 

Pero pasemos a la historia: No todo podía ser perfecto para la castaña, con un abuelo que la obligó a comprometerse y más encima le pone ataos para salir con los amigos… yo lo mato si me hace algo, pero es que nuestra Sakurita no es agresiva… por el momento jajaja ya una vez se escapó de una fiesta y casi el malo del fic se nos muere… al igual que la extraña invitación que recibió Shaoran… puse algunos personajes secundarios como sirvientes porque igual no quería perder la esencia creando unos nuevos.

Que más nos queda por agregar… pensemos… creo que nada… mentira!! Obviamente las gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, yo sé que no se pueden responder por aquí, pero…

**abril-chan:** Muchas gracias por catalogarme de buena escritora… me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo… y también por darte el tiempo de leer esta historia.

**HanaIchigo: **Hola!! Que bueno que te gustó el fic. Por cierto, el tiempo que ha pasado son alrededor de 8 a 9 años (aunque en los próx caps también se dirá) y cumplí lo que pediste, Sakura hizo su aparición… aún no puedo hacer que se encuentren, por lo menos en este cap, no, pero tranquila, que ¡pronto lo harán!

**Megumi Asakura: **Jajaja, sería un sueño tener a Shaoran como ladrón… de verdad no lo pienso dos veces, me voy con él jajaja. Muchas gracias por el ánimo que me das, de verdad es emocionante ver que hay personas que apoyan lo que haces!  
Con respecto a tu pregunta, la verdad es que ni yo lo sé… pero creo que sí, porque igual hay uno que otro secreto oculto y también como se van a ir desenvolviendo los personajes a lo largo de la historia.

En fin, darle las gracias a las personas que leyeron la historia, y los invito a que se animen a dejar su comentario, diciendo que les pareció y cosas así, ahh y por supuesto críticas también se aceptan, eso sí, ojalá no sean ofensivas

Besitos a todos!! Ahh se me olvidaba, estaré actualizando los viernes de cada semana!


	3. Un sentimiento que no ha muerto

**"Corazón Dividido"**

**Capítulo III: "Un sentimiento que no ha muerto"**

Aquel día había pasado más rápido que de costumbre. En la mansión Kinomoto, los pasos de las sirvientas yendo de allá para acá se habían hecho presentes muy en la mañana. Después de haberse probado el vestido, Sakura permaneció todo el día en su cuarto. Su abuelo y su hermano habían tenido que salir afuera de la región por unos problemas comerciales, pero le habían prometido estar aquí para la fiesta. Y así lo hicieron.

A la decoración no pusieron mucho énfasis, debido a que sólo era una presentación y celebración de la próxima unión entre dos personas. Además faltaba sólo semanas para el cumpleaños de Sakura, en donde ahí sí, tirarían la casa por la ventana.

Eran las ocho de la noche, faltando una hora, para dar comienzo a la gran ceremonia. Touya ya estaba vestido elegantemente, con sus pantalones beige y en la parte de arriba un saco largo de color verde, con detalles en dorados.

Antes de bajar y ver que todo estuviera en orden, decidió hacerle una visita a su hermana. Caminó hacia la habitación en donde tocó suavemente la puerta.

"Adelante" – Se escuchó la voz de una joven.

"Permiso" – Espetó el joven de cabellos negros y cortos.

"Hermano, aún no estoy lista para bajar" – Decía entretanto se encontraba arriba de un pequeño banco, al frente de un espejo, mientras Midori y otra sirvienta hacían los ajustes necesarios al vestido.

Cuando su hermano la vio, quedó maravillado. Su hermana parecía un verdadero ángel con ese vestido verde, que era del mismo color de su traje. Además hacia juego el cabello recogido en una especie de tomate con algunos mechones sueltos. El maquillaje simple, pero que la hacía lucir encantadora. Un poco de sombra verde y un rosado pálido en sus labios brillantes.

Tan sorprendido había quedado que las tres mujeres voltearon a verle, ya que no había emitido palabra alguna.

"¿Te gusta como se ve tu hermana?" – La mujer que era su madre postiza le había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Más él no quiso decir nada, ya que al momento de verla una cólera profunda había llenado su corazón.

'_Ella no será de ningún hombre…'_ – Pensaba al mirar fijamente a los ojos de su hermana.

"Touya, si no vas a decir nada, prefiero que te retires" – Expresó su pequeña hermana con un tono de voz molesto.

Él siguió mirando, y por un momento se sorprendió al ver que ella lo trataba de una manera poco amable.

"¿Acaso estás molesta por algo?" – Preguntó inquisitivo.

"¿Por qué debería estarlo?"

Touya le lanzó una mirada aguda, cuando iba abrir la boca para responderle fue interrumpido por la castaña.

"¿Acaso mi abuelo te mandó a vigilarme?, puedes estar tranquilo, esta noche no me escaparé"

"No, mi abuelo no me ha dicho nada, sólo quise pasar a visitarte, pero veo que no estás de humor"

"De humor…" - Hizo una pausa – "Ah… claro debería estar contenta, ya que en la fiesta me presentarán a mi futuro marido. ¡Que feliz estoy!" – Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Sakura, no fue mi idea, y bien lo sabes"

"Oh claro, como no fue tu idea no podías irte en contra del abuelo¿cierto?" – Volvió su mirada al espejo y por ahí le comentó – "No me debes explicaciones Touya, pero será mejor que abandones mi habitación"

Su hermano hizo una mueca de disgusto, giró sobre sí y salió por la puerta, molesto.

'_Ella nunca me perdonará…'_

En tanto Sakura, seguía contemplando su figura en el reflejo. Su rostro denotaba tristeza, nunca antes había tratado así a su hermano, pero odiaba que su abuelo lo dominara y él no dijera nada. A decir verdad, siempre fue así desde que eran pequeños.

Sin embargo, la llegada a la mansión del Sr. Kinomoto había ido cortando poco a poco, el lazo que mantenía unido a los hermanos. Cada vez que estaban juntos eran separados por aquel hombre, con la estúpida excusa de que Touya tenía que ser todo un caballero para luego afrontar como el nuevo dueño de toda la fortuna Kinomoto.

Vagamente, por su mente, pasó uno de los últimos momentos en que pudo jugar tranquilamente con su hermano, hace muchos años atrás.

**Flashback **

_Sakura y Touya se encontraban paseando por los jardines. Ambos hermanos pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos, siendo muy unidos. _

"_¡Hermano, mira lo que encontré!" – Exclamaba alegremente la pequeña castaña, mientras Touya corría hacia donde su hermana, quien feliz le mostraba un chanchito de tierra enroscado en su mano. _

"_Es una bolita de chocolate"_

_Él mirándola con ternura le dijo - "No Sakurita, ese es un chanchito de tierra"_

"_¿Un chanchito?"_

"_Así es, lo que pasa es que se ha asustado cuando lo tomaste. Esa es una forma de protegerse" – Le explicaba amablemente _

"_¿Y se comen?"_

"_No, no puedes comerlo, porque te enfermarías"_

_Ella lo miró sin entender el por qué no podía ingerir al ínfimo insecto, pero aún así expresó "¿Y puedo quedármelo?"_

"_No creo que sea conveniente, ya que los chanchitos necesitan de la tierra para vivir"_

"_Oh… que lástima" – Decía con tristeza la pequeña – "pensé que podría ser mi mascotita"_

"_Si quieres le digo al abuelo que te compre algún perro, para que te haga compañía"_

_Sakura al escucharlo, levantó su triste mirada y poco a poco su boca fue dibujando una gran sonrisa – "¿Crees que el abuelo quiera?"_

"_Claro" – Expresó seguro el mayor de los Kinomoto, pero al girar su cabeza se encontró con la mirada fría de Fujima Kinomoto, quien se dirigía hacia donde estaban los dos pequeños._

"_Touya" – Dijo fuertemente_

"_Abuelo, Sakura quiere saber si puedes regalarle un perrito"_

_Fujima, observándolo, espetó cruelmente – "¿No te he dicho que no puedes jugar en los jardines?, llevo más de media hora buscándote, para que de una vez por todas comiences con tus clases y te encuentro jugando con tu hermana"- Expresó con furia gritándole a su nieto mayor._

_El niño al escuchar la reprensión de su abuelo, había bajado su rostro y sólo pudo pronunciar una pequeña frase – "Lo siento, abuelo"_

"_Espero no volver a repetírtelo, no quiero verte jugando, sabiendo que tienes otras labores que cumplir"– Jalándolo fuertemente del brazo se lo llevo adentro de la casa _

_Sakura miraba la escena sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba. Miró al chanchito que aún continuaba en su mano y pronto se agachó para depositarlo en la tierra._

"_Es mejor que vayas a casa chanchito, tu abuelito también puede molestarse contigo si no estás con él"_

_En ese momento sintió que alguien tocaba uno de sus hombros. La pequeña volteó a ver quien era, encontrándose con un niño de su misma edad, aunque era más alto que ella, y poseía unos ojos ámbares brillosos, al igual que su cabello castaño desordenado._

"_¡Xiaolang¿Has venido a jugar conmigo?"- Preguntó eufórica Sakura, con una sonrisa en sus labios_

_El niño sonrió al ver a su nueva y querida amiga alegrarse. Se había escapado de la mansión sólo para poder jugar con ella, pero al verla con su hermano decidió esperar hasta que éste se fuera a la mansión._

_No entendía por qué Touya cada vez que él se acercaba a la pequeña Sakura, se ponía furioso y terminaba echándolo de la casa._

**Fin Flashback **

'_Xiaolang… ha pasado tiempo' _

Todos los días, desde que él se había ido, había pensado en él, en como sería su vida ahora en China, si se acordaría de ella, y si algún día cumpliría esa promesa de volver.

'_En este momento es cuando más te necesito…'_

"Sakura, hemos terminado" – La voz de su nana la sacó de aquellos recuerdos.

Se miró una vez más al espejo, se veía muy hermosa con ese vestido verde, pero su rostro demostraba lo contrario.

"Bien, creo que bajaré a ayudar a mi hermano"

Salió de su alcoba a paso lento, en tanto la mirada de Midori reflejaba preocupación. Nunca la había visto enfadarse con su hermano de esa forma, realmente estaba enojada.

Sakura bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras, hasta llegar al salón donde recibiría a los invitados. Vio que todo estaba decorado perfectamente, todo en blanco. La mesa, estaba cubierta por un fino mantel, y en ella había cientos de copas de cristal. Se acercó a ellas y las tocó con su mano.

"Parece que habrá bastantes invitados"

"Así es" – Respondió la voz de un hombre ya mayor.

La castaña no volteó a ver quien era, ya que esa voz era reconocible en cualquier parte. El hombre posó una de sus grandes y fuertes manos en el hombro casi descubierto de la joven

"Que bueno que hiciste caso y no te escapaste" – Afirmó Fujima Kinomoto.

"Quizás no estaba de ánimos…"

"Recuerda que hoy te presentaré a tu futuro marido. ¿No estás emocionada?"

Ella giró al escuchar ese comentario. Quería gritarle en su rostro que detestaba la forma en que quería manejar su vida. Arreglar cada detalle para que fuera "perfecta". Aún así guardó la compostura y expresó:

"Emocionada no es la palabra, abuelo, sino resignada"

Su abuelo frunció el ceño y apretó con más fuerza su mano contra la piel de la joven. Estaba haciéndole daño, pero ella no le rogaría que la soltara. No, su abuelo no le quitaría lo único que le quedaba, su orgullo.

"Espero que te comportes… todo tiene que salir perfecto. Hay personas importantes invitadas y no quiero que se lleven una mala impresión, sólo porque mi nieta no está contenta¿entendido?"

Al hacer este último comentario, se dirigió a la cocina con paso firme, dejando a una Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

Las horas habían transcurrido rápidamente. La mayoría de los invitados habían llegado a la hora acordada. Sólo faltaban diez minutos para que se hiciera anuncio del compromiso de Sakura Kinomoto con el caballero Keita Deguchi.

"Vamos Sakura, no creo que sea algo terrible" – Tomoyo animaba a su amiga.

"Claro, como tú no tienes que pasar por esto"

Sakura y Tomoyo eran amigas desde la adolescencia, poco tiempo después de la partida de Xiaolang. Se conocieron en una de las tantas fiestas que organizaba su abuelo y desde allí habían compartido secretos, penas y alegrías. La castaña sólo le agradecía a Fujima el hecho de haber podido conocer a Tomoyo.

"¿Sabes? Cuando venía camino a la mansión, escuché que el cochero hablaba con su acompañante del famoso "Ladrón de Antifaz" quien ha vuelto a atacar. Su víctima había sido el Sr. Araki"

La ojiverde miró incrédula a su amiga – "¿Y tú crees que ese dichoso ladrón exista? Yo pienso que son inventos de la gente. Además mi abuelo también posee varias riquezas ¿Cómo es que no ha venido aquí?"

"Pero ¿Y el robo del Sr. Araki será un invento? Mi madre me ha comentado que incluso dará recompensa a quien le lleve a ese hombre… vivo o muerto"

"Ese aristócrata es igual que mi abuelo. Juran que el mundo gira a su alrededor"

La conversación no llegó a su fin, ya que ambas jóvenes, de pronto escucharon la voz de la sirvienta que llamaba a Sakura

"Señorita, el Sr. Fujima requiere su presencia en el salón"

Miró a Tomoyo con resignación, pero no le daría en el gusto a su abuelo. No derramaría ni una sola lágrima y menos delante de todas esas personas.

"La hora del suplicio ha llegado"

Ambas entraron al salón, y vieron que todos los invitados rodeaban al anfitrión, quien tenía a su lado un joven.

"Y miren… ahí viene la prometida" – Había hablado fuerte Fujima. Todos voltearon a verla, pero ella hacía caso omiso a esos ojos, más un par de ellos le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Caminó por el pasillo que la misma gente iba dejando para que pasara. Sin despegar la vista de esos ojos que la observaban atentamente. Se puso a su lado, e inevitablemente se sonrojó.

'_Resultó ser apuesto…'_ – Pensó mientras de reojo lo miraba.

Tenía los ojos café claro, y su cabello era castaño oscuro. Era de piel blanca, nariz aguileña y una boca delgada, pero que no dejaba de ser atractiva.

Él había quedado realmente cautivado por la belleza de la joven. Esos ojos verdes que podían iluminar la sala más oscura, aquella cabellera larga que parecía un velo de luz, pero lo que más le gustaba era su boca, fina y delicada de color carmesí.

'_Esta chica es perfecta… después de todo no será aburrido compartir todos los días con ella'_

El anciano, al ver las miradas que se daban ambos jóvenes, esbozó una sonrisa ganadora.

"Vaya, vaya veo que estos muchachitos se llevarán muy bien"

Las personas rieron ante el comentario ya que al igual que él se habían percatado de las miradas fugaces que esos dos se daban.

La música comenzó a sonar y en el centro del salón varias parejas se formaron. Sakura miraba el espectáculo sin mostrar expresión alguna. Hasta que alguien la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Bailamos?" – Preguntó el joven, al momento que estiraba su mano, en señal de invitación.

Sakura sonrió, y aceptó la mano otorgada.

"Debo advertirle, que como pareja de baile soy un poco torpe, Señor. Creo que tendrá más de un problema"

"No se preocupe, bella dama. Verá que conmigo sus pies no tropezarán. De hecho soy un experto bailando"

La castaña lo observó con un dejo de molestia. Realmente era atractivo, pero su vanidad arrasaba con todo lo bueno que podía tener.

Y como él lo había dicho, Sakura no tropezó en ningún momento. No habían entablado conversación, ya que Keita sólo se dedicaba a contemplar la belleza de ella. Sakura por su parte, no despegaba la vista de las otras parejas, recorrió todo el salón, hasta encontrarse con esos ojos insistentes.

Los estudió con cautela. Había algo en él que le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía qué. Hasta que un latido en su corazón la hizo reaccionar.

'_Tiene los mismos ojos que Xiaolang…_' – pensó, al mismo instante que una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

"¿Está triste por algo, Sakura? – Cuestionó su pareja de baile al ver el rostro cabizbajo de su acompañante.

"No…" - Detuvo su compás para luego agregar – "Ha sido un baile muy lindo, pero deseo descansar si no le molesta"

Keita no pudo decirle nada, ya que la determinación de ella era firme, puesto que al pronunciar esas palabras ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de responderle.

Vio mientras ésta se iba con su amiga Tomoyo, al segundo piso y sonrió maliciosamente. Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

"Es muy apuesto. ¿No crees?"

"Lo es, pero su vanidad no tiene límites"

"Lo que pasa es que buscas inmediatamente los defectos y eso está mal. Apenas lo conoces y ya no quieres saber nada de él"

"No fue idea mía comprometerme" – En ese instante, Sakura vio que el segundo piso sólo estaba iluminado por los velones puestos en las paredes. – "Que extraño, mi abuelo nunca deja la parte alta tan oscura"

Tomoyo, no le mostró importancia al comentario hecho por la castaña y sólo se apresuró a jalarla del brazo hasta el tocador. Sin embargo, no alcanzaron a llegar adentro, al escuchar los gritos de mujeres y pasos apresurados.

Ambas jóvenes se asomaron al barandal y vieron que todo el salón estaba a oscuras. Sakura se aferró fuertemente al brazo de la ojiazul.

"Debe ser él..." – Dijo la peliviolácea.

"¿Él?"

"El ladrón…" – Sólo bastaron estas palabras para que alguien por atrás confirmara lo dicho por la joven.

"Es usted muy inteligente, Señorita" – Decía una voz varonil a espaldas de las dos.

Lentamente giraron al encontrarse con un hombre alto que vestía pantalones y una camisa negra, acompañado por una capa del mismo color, que recortaban su cuerpo musculoso, de hombros amplios, y un antifaz blanco que le cubría gran parte de sus ojos.

Sakura se apegó mucho más al brazo de Tomoyo, quien de una forma decidida lo enfrentó.

"¿Qué desea? Si ya obtuvo lo que buscaba será mejor que se vaya"

La boca del hombre dibujó una sonrisa hermosa que hubiera hecho desmayar a cualquier mujer.

"No tenga miedo, no le haré daño. Lo que vine a buscar ya lo tengo. Sólo me faltaba entregar algo"

De debajo de su capa, sacó una hermosa rosa roja y se la extendió a Sakura, quien tembló al ver que se acercaba a ella.

"Para usted, Yin Fa. Una flor, para una flor"

Ella se quedó mirándolo por largo rato. El miedo que había sentido hace unos minutos atrás había desaparecido. Lentamente estiró su mano y tomó la delicada flor. Aunque algo extraño había en él. Hasta que reparó en sus ojos…

"Esos ojos…"- decía mientras lo miraba profundamente – "los he visto en alguna parte"

El ladrón sintió latir rápidamente su corazón. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era por verla nuevamente o por temor a ser descubierto por ella.

"Mi trabajo ya está completo… disfrute de su fiesta Yin Fa" – Al decir estas palabras corrió hacia una de las ventanas más cercanas y salió rumbo al jardín. La noche estaba de su lado.

Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga, quien no despegaba la vista por donde aquel hombre misterioso había escapado. De pronto, sintieron la voz de Touya acercarse.

"¿Están bien?" – Preguntó preocupado el moreno.

"Sí, gracias aunque… el ladrón ha escapado" – Respondió la ojiazul.

"Lo sé… Bastardo. ¿Segura que no les hizo nada?" – Volvió a interrogar, al momento que dirigía la mirada a su hermana.

La tomó por los dos hombros, mirándola fijamente, hasta que ésta se percató de su presencia.

"Hermano…" – Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y rompió a llorar desconsolada, dejándolos en el pasillo con miradas interrogantes.

Él acarició su cabellera castaña con ternura, y pronto se separó de ella lentamente.

"¿Por qué lloras? Ese desgraciado¿Te ha hecho algo?"

"No…" – Ni ella misma comprendía el por qué de sus lágrimas. Simplemente al ver el brillo de esos ojos ámbares le había traído más de un recuerdo a su mente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

Llegó a su hogar exhausto. Había trabajado muy seguido aquellos días. Se tumbó en su cama con la vestimenta con la que supuestamente había asistido a la fiesta. Fijó su mirada por largo rato en la nada, hasta que la recordó.

"No has cambiado en nada, Flor de cerezo, sigues igual de miedosa" – A este comentario rió despacio, pero esa sonrisa no duró mucho al acordarse del estúpido compromiso anunciado.

Había estado ahí desde un poco antes de que el abuelo de Sakura comenzara a hablar. Ni siquiera había escuchado sus palabras, y mucho menos cuando fijó la vista en aquella joven que hacía su presencia en el salón.

Su corazón palpitó fuerte y rápidamente. Embobado, al igual que otros, había quedado. Estaba realmente hermosa, no había cambiado casi nada desde su niñez, salvo que ahora era toda una mujer, con sus curvas bien delineadas, y llena de delicadeza y finura.

Recordó también seguirla con la mirada mientras bailaba con su prometido…

"Idiota…quedó enamorado al verla" – Empuñó su mano y dio un golpe en la cama. Sintió que una cólera infinita lo llenaba, pero más aún al ver los ojos de su flor con un leve interés por ese sujeto.

Sin embargo, toda esa rabia en su interior se disipó al volver a pensar en ese encuentro en el pasillo.

"Deberás tener cuidado Shaoran, ella puede reconocerte"

No había podido olvidar esos ojos esmeraldas que en ese momento captaban toda su atención.

Su corazón lo delataba, aún sentía algo especial por su amiga de la infancia, pero ahora podía ver que era un sentimiento diferente.

"Quizás…no haya podido olvidarla"

Colocó una de las manos en su pecho y escuchó el latir acelerado de su corazón. Eso no significaba nada bueno.

"No fue difícil hacer memoria de nuestro pasado juntos, sobre todo el cariño especial que sentía por ti" – Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia el gran ventanal que daba a su jardín.

"Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar… es como volver el tiempo atrás… Yin Fa"

* * *

**Autora: **Hola!! Aquí subiendo un nuevo capítulo hecho para ustedes jejeje, espero les guste y puedan dejar sus reviews que más de una sonrisa hacen aparecer a esta humilde escritora.

Pasando al capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Por fin nuestros protas se encontraron, aunque Sakura estuvo en desventaja al no saber la identidad de ese ladrón… ¿Qué les pareció el gesto de la rosa? Si Shaoran no pierde su toque romanticón, aparte arriesgarse así, sólo para entregársela… Después de este encuentro se viene lo bueno…

Pobrecito Touya, me da un poco de pena, pero es que es tan tontín que se deja mangonear por su abuelo, aún cuando se muera de celos de hermano… Será.

Otro punto a destacar es que Shaoran ya sabe y acepta que la castaña volvió a enamorarlo, pero su prometido…mmm que se parece mucho a mi querido Shaoran, sólo que el primero es un arrogante que… mejor no digo nada.

Besitos a todos los que pasan y animo a las personas que leen a que dejen sus reviews comentando de la historia.

**Yzuki**: Una lectora más… ¡Que bien! Jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review y como coloqué en el capítulo anterior, aquí está la actualización.

**HanaIchigo**: Gracias!! De verdad tus palabras me animan a seguir.

Con Sakura hasta a mí me da pena también, el amoroso abuelito que la consiente en todo jajaja. Bueno con este capítulo respondo tu petición de que se conozcan los castañitos, quizás no es un encuentro muy lindo o expectante, pero después de esto… mejor te invito a que sigas leyendo.

**littlethief03**: Gracias por tus comentarios!!. La verdad y debo confesar que a mí también me gusta mucho esta época, quizás porque es mi sueño imposible haber vivido en esos tiempos.

**abril-chan**: Jajaja, que bueno que te guste… creo que tu presentimiento será respondido más adelante… puede que esté o no acertado jejeje. La carta no tiene mayor misterio, pero después verás quien la envió y por qué.

**Megumi Asakura**: Gracias por lo de linda historia!! Espero que este capítulo haya respondido tu pregunta. De reacciones… mmm prefiero enfatizarlas cuando se sepa la identidad de nuestro adorado ladrón. Ahh y gracias por seguir apoyando mi historia!

Así también a todas(os) muchas gracias por su apoyo que es muy significativo para mí.

Te invito.. sí a ti a que dejes tu review comentando la historia, que fue hecha sin fines de lucros… Anímate!!


	4. Un encuentro, una joya y un beso

**"Corazón Dividido"**

**Capítulo IV: "Un encuentro, una joya y un beso"**

La fiesta pasada había sido todo un éxito, excepto por la intervención de ese ladrón, que ahora era muy conocido en el pueblo, por sus acciones. La gente del proletariado alababa las hazañas de su nuevo héroe, pero los aristócratas, entre ellos Fujima Kinomoto, lo querían ver muerto a toda costa.

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde la primera vez que apareció en sociedad. Desde ahí, había visitado fugazmente los hogares de los más distinguidos millonarios de la ciudad y pronto se prepararía para su próximo golpe.

El cumpleaños de Sakura había llegado, su abuelo le había prometido tener una fiesta digna de una Kinomoto, llena de lujos e invitados. Junto con su futuro nieto, Keita, habían traído una cantidad impresionante de sirvientes para que se hicieran cargo de todo.

La festejada se hallaba aún durmiendo en su alcoba, ni siquiera los pasos apresurados de muchas mujeres alrededor la habían despertado. Más, la entrada de su nana, la había hecho volver a la realidad.

"Buenos días mi pequeña dormilona" – Expresó tiernamente Midori, cargando una bandeja en sus manos.

"Buenos días, Nana" – Decía ésta, mientras se estiraba por completo en su cama.

"¿Has dormido bien? Recuerda que hoy es un día de fiesta y mucha alegría en esta casa"

La castaña sonrió. En efecto, su descansar había sido placentero, sobre todo su sueño.

"¿Sabes? He vuelto a soñar con él…" – Confesó Sakura, sonriendo.

"¿Con quién?" – Preguntó sospechosamente la mujer, agudizando la mirada como si la respuesta que diera la castaña fuera una desfachatez.

"¿Con quién más? Es obvio que con Xiaolang"

La mujer de ojos azules, le acercó la bandeja y se dispuso a sentarse en los pies de la cama. Estudiaba cada movimiento realizado por la joven, pero algo extraño tenía y eso le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Sakura comía lentamente los alimentos, al parecer se veía más contenta de lo normal, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era por estar de cumpleaños. Levantó su rostro y posó sus dos esmeraldas en la mujer que la observaba atentamente.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No… es sólo que hoy estás diferente. Te veo… como decirlo… ¿feliz?"

Sakura dibujó una sonrisa ampliamente y le contestó: "Es verdad…"

"¿Y cabe la posibilidad que estés así porque hoy es tu cumpleaños?" - La ojiverde movió negativamente su cabeza.

"Ya te lo dije… he soñado con Xiaolang, y eso me pone muy contenta"

Midori, no sabía si creerle del todo, más aún teniendo guardada aquella rosa roja casi marchita, al lado de su cama.

"Veo que aún la conservas…"

"¿Ehh?"

La mujer de cabellos blancos, levantó su brazo y le indicó en dirección a la rosa.

"Ahh eso… es que era tan hermosa, que no pude deshacerme de ella"

"¿Sólo eso?" – Preguntó suspicazmente.

"¿Y qué más esperabas?"

Midori cambió su dura mirada por una cariñosa.

"Pequeña, no me gustaría verte involucrada en asuntos peligrosos"

Sakura, siguió comiendo con tranquilidad su desayuno y sólo se limitó a decir: "Los ojos de ese ladrón, me han recordado a Xiaolang… y por eso decidí quedarme con la flor"

"¿Aún lo quieres?"

"No creo que haya sido amor lo que sentía, ya que sólo éramos unos niños, pero siempre pensé que cuando creciéramos, estaríamos juntos… pero ya vez, aquel cuento de hadas se esfumó tan rápido como su partida a China"

"Es verdad, y nunca volviste a saber de él"

"Así es. Sólo recuerdo haber llorado cuando se despidió y prometió que volvería, aunque no sé si esa promesa aún siga en pie, ya han pasado alrededor de ocho años, quizás ni siquiera se acuerde de mí." – Al decir esto forjó una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza.

"No digas eso…" - La animó su nana – "Yo creo que si se acuerda de ti. A lo mejor no ha tenido tiempo de volver, tú sabes que la familia del joven Xiaolang era muy estricta"

"Tienes razón"

"¿Y qué pasó con toda esa alegría que tenías cuando entré a tu cuarto? Nada de rostros tristes, hoy es un gran día y quiero verte feliz. Recuerda que debo mostrarte tu vestido de festejada. Ya verás que dejarás impresionado al joven Keita"

'_Impresionado… más bien me gustaría asustarlo'_ – Pensó la castaña.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Shaoran estaba preparando todo para la noche. No dejaría de asistir a la fiesta de máscaras organizado en la mansión Kinomoto. Y aunque no lo hubieran convidado se hubiera hecho presente de todas formas.

Vio su traje de ladrón, como era igual al de todos los hombres no levantaría sospechas al ingresar al salón.

"Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Sakura"

El regalo lo había traído desde China, y consistía en un collar fino con una perla jade en su unión. Se encontraba en el mueble junto a su cama, caminó hacia él y lo enlazó entre sus dedos. Por varios segundos estuvo apreciando aquel brillo que irradiaba la gema.

"Como el color de tus ojos" – Murmuró – "Me gustaría mucho que Shaoran te lo entregara…"

Sabía perfectamente que todavía no podía presentarse tal y como era. La celebración pasada, había estado fuera del alcance de los ojos de los hombres Kinomoto. Prefería que pensaran que había hecho un desaire a la invitación a que vieran quien era realmente Shaoran Li.

Aunque ese día no se haría presente con su "otro oficio" sino sólo buscaba un propósito… que ella se diera cuenta que el famoso "ladrón del antifaz" estaba entre la multitud, sin que ésta se percatara de aquello.

En ese momento, sintió que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

"Con permiso" – Escuchó la voz familiar de un hombre.

Cuando vio de quien se trataba, su boca forjó una sonrisa. Quizás después de todo no estaría solo.

"Pensé que ya no vendrías" – Dijo el castaño, dejando el collar de lado.

"¿Y perderme la actuación de mi mejor amigo?" – Expresó alegremente el joven de gafas.

"Ya lo creo… pero lamento decirte que hoy, sólo seré un invitado más"

"Ohh… que lástima, yo quería ver volar por los aires al legendario "Ladrón del antifaz" – Decía en son de lamentación e ironía, mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro.

"Habla más bajo. La servidumbre puede escucharte, Eriol"

"Disculpa, es que me siento muy emocionado de estar aquí y por fin conocer al afamado Señor Kinomoto"

"Ya verás que no es nadie del otro mundo, pero debes tener cuidado, ya que no puede enterarse que yo estoy aquí"

"No te preocupes, él sabe que Shaoran Li ha llegado de otro país, no que ha vuelto Xiaolang Clow"

"Por lo mismo. Debes cuidar esa lengua, que a veces habla demás…" – En ese instante, miró extrañado al lado de su amigo y preguntó – "¿Vienes solo¿Dónde está Kaho?"

"Ahh eso… ella se quedó en Italia"

"¿Italia? – Gritó sorprendido el ambarino - ¿Qué pasó?"

"Tuvimos unos problemas y decidimos terminar. Pensamos que era lo mejor"

"Que sorpresa, si se llevaban tan bien, incluso pensaban casarse"

"Pues, ya ves mi querido amigo, las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere" – dijo, acercándose y palmoteando el hombro de Shaoran.

Éste sonrió levemente, pero podía darse cuenta que en los ojos azules de Eriol, una tristeza se reflejaba y por eso no quiso tocar más el tema. Lo mejor sería animarlo.

"Es verdad, pero te aseguro que hoy la pasarás de maravilla… el viejo Kinomoto deja mucho que desear, pero sus fiestas siempre son y han sido de las mejores"

"Entonces es mejor que nos apresuremos, estoy ansioso por conocer a la Srta. Sakura" -Expresó sonriendo pícaramente.

Shaoran lo miró con disgusto y exclamó - "Cuidado con lo que dices Eriol, ella está comprometida"

Su amigo sonrió por lo bajo, le encantaba ver aflorar los celos de su amigo, sobre todo por las mujeres. Aunque nunca habían tenido problemas con ello, ya que él estaba de novio con Kaho y Shaoran siempre la respetó.

"Es verdad, pero he escuchado comentarios en el pueblo, diciendo que la Señorita Sakura, no tiene intenciones de contraer matrimonio… ni siquiera con su prometido"

Shaoran lo observó sorprendido. Hubiera jurado que ella sentía alguna atracción por Keita Deguchi, se veía reflejado en sus ojos aquel día. Eriol vio la reacción de Shaoran y sonrió.

"Quizás ya hay alguien ocupando el corazón de esa bella joven ¿No crees, Shaoran?"

"Eriol, llegaremos tarde, y por favor no quiero escuchar más comentarios de ese tipo. La gente de pueblo tiende a murmurar, y muchas veces se equivocan"

"Es posible… pero hoy veremos si realmente esos comentarios son verdaderos" – Al decir esto salió por la puerta y se marchó.

Shaoran escuchó como los pasos de su amigo se alejaban. Cuando había escuchado a Eriol decir eso, no había podido calmarse.

"Espero que esas personas tengan razón…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sakura ¿Puedo pasar?" – Dijo la voz de una mujer

La castaña corrió por la habitación hacia la puerta y la abrió con fuerza.

"¡Tomoyo! Que bueno que has llegado" – Expresó con euforia.

La peliviolácea ingresó a la alcoba inmediatamente, y se sentó en la cama de la castaña. Venía lista para la celebración. Realmente se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido de color azul, que se ajustaba a su delgada figura. Su cabello, recogido en una media coleta envuelta en un listón azul. Su maquillaje, no era sobrecargado, por el contrario, un poco de sombra celeste, para resaltar sus bellos ojos amatistas y un labial que definía sus finos labios.

Sakura al verla quedó maravillada. Tomoyo, era toda una princesa.

"Te ves muy bella… pareces sacada de un cuento de hadas" – Rió su amiga.

"Gracias…" - Dijo un poco sonrojada – "pero recuerda que hoy no soy yo la que debe destacar, sino por el contrario" – Le dio una rápida ojeada – "y por lo que veo aún no estás lista. Recuerda que los invitados comenzarán a llegar"

"Eso lo sé" – Argumentó disgustada –"Es que aún siendo mi cumpleaños, no me siento muy feliz que digamos"

Su amiga notó el rostro preocupado de la castaña. Al parecer, era cierto lo que decía. Sin embargo, ella era mucho más comprensiva y la entendía perfectamente¿Quién se sentiría contenta si le arreglaran la vida hasta el último detalle?

"Me gustaría poder ayudarte, Sakurita" – Decía colocándole una de sus finas manos en su hombro – "pero quiero que esta noche te diviertas y que por un momento olvides tus problemas. Ya verás que las cosas cambiarán"

Sakura, quería creer en las palabras de su amiga, sonaban tan convincentes. Quizás tenía razón y debía dejar la preocupación de lado, aunque fuera por breves horas.

"De acuerdo" – Sonrió – "Ahora ¿Podrías ayudar a cambiarme?"

"Por supuesto. Serás la joven más hermosa de todas"

La castaña se dirigió a la silla que se encontraba junto a su balcón y tomó el vestido que se encontraba en ella. Su nana se había esforzado mucho más de lo que ella merecía.

El vestido era de color rosado, ceñido en una simetría perfecta a su cintura estrecha. Las mangas de éste cubrían la mitad del hombro, dejando la parte del cuello y brazos en línea recta. Una cinta rosa oscuro, adornaba los bordes juntos con los del amplio faldón que terminaban en un gran ruedo. Si el vestido de Tomoyo era el de una princesa, el de Sakura era el de una reina.

Se vistió cuidadosamente. Sus zapatos eran planos de color rosado oscuro, el mismo utilizado en los bordes del vestido, los cuales poseían unas cintas que se ajustaban en sus piernas y llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho al ver el elaborado vestido de su amiga. Se resumía en dos palabras "era perfecto".

Sakura se sentó frente a una cómoda con un gran espejo. Las sirvientas habían ido a ayudarla, pero Tomoyo les pidió que se retiraran, ya que ella se haría cargo de los arreglos de su querida amiga.

Tomó entre sus manos el largo cabello castaño, y comenzó a enlazarlo con una cinta rosa, hasta formar un moño en forma de tomate, cuidando de dejar algunos mechones sueltos. La maquilló con una sombra de tono rosa y los labios pintados con un labial claro.

"Estás lista"

La joven se miró por última vez al espejo y se sonrojó. Ya no era una niña, sino una mujer que ese día había cumplido veinte años. Recuerdos de su niñez vinieron a su mente, en especial ese niño de cabello castaño y ojos ámbares…

'_Xiaolang…' _

No pudo seguir con su retrospección, ya que Tomoyo la tomó de un brazo delicadamente.

"Es hora de bajar"

Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Al llegar a la escalera, las voces de varias personas las sorprendieron. Al parecer la mayoría de los invitados habían llegado.

Tomoyo, miró a su amiga y se percató que algo faltaba en ellas. De pronto, se acordó que en la habitación habían olvidado un accesorio.

"Sakura, hemos olvidado los antifaces, recuerda que es un baile de máscaras" – Inquirió la amatista.

"¡Es verdad!"

Ambas corrieron a la habitación y se colocaron los antifaces blancos. Sakura no deseaba utilizarlo, pero su abuelo le había insistido de la gran idea que había tenido, terminándola por convencer. A veces era mejor acatar, ya que no sacaba nada con reclamarle si al final terminaba haciendo su voluntad.

"Ni siquiera en la fiesta me dejó intervenir..." – Murmuró la castaña débilmente.

Su amiga la miró y sólo pudo apretarle despacio el brazo en son de ánimo. Vivir con Fujima Kinomoto, era como estar en el propio infierno.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Vamos Eriol, la fiesta está a punto de dar inicio" – Apuró una vez más a su amigo que caminaba lentamente al carruaje.

Ambos arriba de él, iniciaron la marcha a la mansión Kinomoto. Iban sentado uno en frente del otro. Shaoran observando por la pequeña ventana absorto en sus pensamientos. Se notaba que estaba nervioso, ya que movía rápidamente su pierna derecha, y mirando a cada rato su reloj de bolsillo.

Eriol, lo miraba de reojo, y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. Podía notar y ver la angustia que estaba sintiendo su amigo al no llegar al lugar de destino.

"Estás muy nervioso Shaoran. Podrías calmarte un poco o sino le harás un agujero al carruaje de tanto mover tu pierna"

El ambarino lo miró enfadado y secamente respondió - "No estoy nervioso¿De dónde has sacado eso?"

Eriol, sonrió y no quiso seguir hablando del tema. Una característica que le desagradaba pero a la vez le causaba gracia de Shaoran, era su terquedad y lo difícil que le costaba reconocer que estaba equivocado.

El viaje por fin llegó a su fin. Cuando estuvieron al frente de la mansión, Eriol no pudo dejar de asombrarse.

Lanzó un silbido en señal de asombro y exclamó:

"Vaya, este señor si que tiene dinero" – Mirando el diámetro del frente de la casa. Más, eso dejó de importarle al ver el rostro preocupado de Li.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó el ojiazul al castaño.

"No…" – Respondió Casi en un murmullo.

"Entonces entremos, pero antes…" – De su bolsillo de la chaqueta sacó un antifaz delgado. – "Debemos colocarnos esto"

"Ahh… eso" – Respondió desganado.

"Aunque no entiendo de qué te preocupas si ya deberías estar acostumbrado"

Rápidamente Shaoran colocó su mano en la gran bocaza de Eriol.

"Te dije que esos comentarios te los guardaras ¿Quieres verme en la cárcel o peor aún, muerto?"

Eriol lanzó una carcajada – "Que va… aquí cualquiera podría ser el ladrón del antifaz"

El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada y se dispuso a colocar el antifaz blanco en sus ojos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, en donde fueron recibidos amablemente por una joven de pelo castaños y anteojos.

Se dirigieron al salón y vieron que varias parejas danzaban al compás de la música. Shaoran la buscó por todos lados, pero no logró ubicarla.

Sin embargo, su espera no fue larga, ya que miró confundido a la orquesta que en ese momento hacía cesar la música.

Dos jóvenes muy hermosas descendían las escaleras de la mansión. Todos los ahí presentes se voltearon a ver el espectáculo y Shaoran no fue la excepción. Lentamente se acercó a donde Eriol y le susurró en el oído.

"Ella es…"

Sakura, junto a Tomoyo, vieron como todo había quedado pausado al hacerse presentes. Su abuelo, que ya estaba entrando a fastidiarse por la demora de la chica, se aproximó a ella y corriendo sin delicadeza a Tomoyo del lado de la castaña, le dejó caer en sus hombros uno de sus grandes brazos.

"Por favor, un aplauso a la festejada, que por fin se ha dignado a aparecer" – Expresó con un tono frío y serio, el hombre de cabellos blancos.

Las personas de alrededor comenzaron a tañar fuertemente sus palmas, provocando gran ruido en aquella sala.

Mientras el sonido continuaba, el abuelo le susurró en el oído:

"Hasta que apareciste" – Apretó con fuerza su hombro – "Nunca más dejarás esperando a tus invitados ¿Entendido?"

La joven hizo una mueca de dolor, que no pasó desapercibida a esos ojos ámbares que la miraban embelesado.

En ese instante, Keita Deguchi se aproximó a su prometida y la besó cariñosamente en la mano, haciendo una reverencia en frente de todos.

Su abuelo lanzó una estruendosa carcajada y le palmoteó el hombro.

"Vamos hombre, sácala a bailar ¿No ves lo hermosa que se ha puesto solo para ti?" – Decía el hombre empujando a Sakura junto a su novio.

Ella quiso hablar, pero la mirada gélida que le lanzó su abuelo, la dejó completamente muda.

Shaoran vio la escena y apretó fuerte sus puños. No podía soportar verlo cerca de ella, y peor aún que su abuelo la tratara de esa forma tan cruel.

'_Pero esto no quedará así…'_

La orquesta había iniciado una pieza lenta y Keita no desaprovechó la oportunidad de estar junto a su bella prometida.

"Sakura ¿Me concede esta pieza?" – Dijo tomando su mano en señal de invitación

"Etto…" – Asintió con la cabeza y pronto se encontraron junto a todos los demás invitados que los miraban con gran admiración y rostros llenos de sonrisas.

Realmente hacían una bonita pareja. Ella deleitaba con sus ojos esmeraldas y él con su porte de galante.

"Lo siento… aún no sé bailar muy bien y temo que pueda tropezar" – Decía la castaña, bajando su rostro que se había tornado medio carmesí.

El joven la miró detenidamente y sonriendo se limitó a decir - "No tienes por qué disculparte. No lo haces tan mal para ser una principiante, aunque pensé que sería un poco más fácil. Tienes mucho que aprender"

Ella lo miró con disgusto ¿Acaso nunca podría dejar de decir sus defectos¿Por qué una vez en su vida no podía comportarse amablemente con ella?

Luego de esa gran intervención de Keita, el silencio se apoderó de ellos. La verdad es que Sakura no se sentía a gusto bailando con ese hombre. Sentía un rechazo hacia él, deseaba salir corriendo lo más lejos posible, para nunca más verle el rostro.

Tomoyo la observaba desde lejos y pudo notar en el rostro de su amiga un cierto desprecio hacia Keita, pero su observación no pudo llegar a ser más profunda, ya que unos ojos azul cielo se posaron en frente de ella.

"¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo bella dama?" – Preguntó galantemente un hombre de gafas.

"Perdón, pero no bailo" – Contestó la amatista ruborizándose.

"Que lamentable, por un momento creí encontrar a mi acompañante perfecto" – Inquirió cabizbajo Eriol.

"Lo siento mucho… pero no se preocupe hay muchas damas que encantadas aceptarían bailar con usted" – Sonrió al decir esto

Eriol se quedó mirándola por largo rato y le pareció ver la más hermosa y perfecta sonrisa que jamás haya conocido.

"Y dígame…Señorita" – Inquirió Eriol, esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica

"Tomoyo… mi nombre es Tomoyo"

"Bien, Srta. Tomoyo ¿Por qué no baila?"

"Prefiero no hacerlo por el momento, gracias"

"¿Espera a su prometido?" – Al escucharlo, ella lo miró como si hubiera cometido una impertinencia – "Ohh, disculpe, eso no me incumbe"

Tomoyo, sonrió por lo bajo al ver que su mirada había entregado el mensaje correcto.

"Creo que iré al tocador" – Expresó la joven, levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse. Eriol hizo lo mismo, para luego sonreírle y ver como se alejaba aquella mujer.

En cierta forma se había sentido atraído a ella, por su belleza tan radiante, pero luego los recuerdos de una mujer pelirroja de cabellos largos y ojos del mismo color atormentaron su mente.

"Ten cuidado, Eriol" – Sintió que le decían a sus espaldas – "Ella es la mejor amiga de la Srta. Sakura"

No volteó a ver quien era, ya que esa voz era familiar y la conocía a la perfección.

"No veo lo malo en ello, ya que tú estás interesado en la principal…" – Con cara de triunfo volteó y encaró a su amigo. – "El que está más en peligro eres tú"

La música cesó y ambos pudieron ver como la joven de cabellos castaños se separaba de su prometido para ir junto al ventanal que daba hacia el inmenso jardín, y desaparecer en él.

"Creo que esta es tu oportunidad de aparecer ¿No crees?"

Shaoran sonrió y le hizo un leve saludo a su amigo, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde ella había salido.

Estando afuera vio que el paraje era fabuloso. Rodeado de rosas de todos los tipos, molduras de arbustos, formando arcos en cada entrada, pero más le llamó la atención la gran fuente que se encontraba en el centro.

Había estado buscando con la mirada a Sakura, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte, luego al ver la fuente, sonrió.

Silenciosamente se acercó y efectivamente estaba ahí. Sentada en el borde de ésta tocando con la punta de sus dedos el agua cristalina, que al hacer contacto formaba pequeñas ondas. Se veía tan bella, así de tranquila. Parecía un ángel.

"La estaba buscando, Yin Fa"

Sakura giró a verlo, y abrió completamente sus ojos, ya que el simple hecho de escuchar esas palabras en otro idioma, le indicaban quien estaba en frente de ella. ¿Cómo podía estar ahí, si el salón estaba atestado de invitados?

"Usted…"

Shaoran sacó una rosa, que había cortado del jardín y se la alcanzó.

"Para usted, Yin Fa… Feliz Cumpleaños" – Expresó con esa sonrisa que cautivaba a todas las mujeres y a más de alguna le robaba un suspiro

Ella no sabía que hacer, el mismo hombre que semanas anteriores había robado en su casa, ahora estaba en frente de ella. Realmente era tonto¿Cómo podía volver nuevamente?

"Por favor, no se acerque" – Dijo estirando sus brazos para detener el avance del joven – "Yo… yo voy a gritar si me hace daño" – Su voz se notaba temblorosa.

"No pienso hacerle algo, sólo quise venir a darle mis saludos personalmente y a entregarle esto" – Extendió la pequeña caja negra a sus manos – "Por favor, recíbalo"

Sakura miró con desconfianza aquel objeto, al principio dudó de hacerlo, pero luego extendió su brazo en donde depositó el joyero.

Como brillaron sus ojos al ver la piedra jade brillar con intensidad. No era en sí la joya la que la cautivaba, sino el bello brillo que ésta expelía.

"No… no puedo aceptarlo" – Le dijo mientras cerraba con fuerza la pequeña tapita negra. – "Es muy costoso y quizás sea de alguna de las señoras aristócratas"

Un poco molesto ante el comentario filoso hecho por la castaña, dijo a su favor. – "No se preocupe, esa joya no pertenece a ningún robo, nadie más la tiene porque fue hecha pensando en usted"

Sakura volvió su vista al joven que tenía en frente¿había escuchado bien, fabricada pensando en ella?

"Acéptelo Yin Fa, por favor. Entenderé si no quiere utilizarlo nunca, pero aunque sea guárdelo"

Miró lo poco y nada que podía ver por culpa del antifaz, y vio que en su rostro no había pizca de engaño o mentira. "Esta bien" – Le expresó aceptando de mala gana – "Si ya terminó, por favor, Váyase"

Shaoran sonreía maliciosamente, seguía igual que antes, miedosa por todo. Sin hacer caso de la advertencia de la joven se acercó mucho más, pero no contaba con que ella gritaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Rápidamente colocó una de sus manos enguantadas en la boca de ella y una de sus manos abrazó su delgada cintura.

"No grite, ya le dije que no quiero hacerle daño" – sus rostros estaban muy cerca que podía ver el resplandor de las esmeraldas de las cuales se sentía tan atraído.

Sakura tenía un nudo en la garganta, el miedo se apoderaba de ella y las lágrimas pronto comenzarían a salir, pero la mano de Shaoran apretó con mucha más fuerza su cintura.

"Por favor, no llore"

Esas palabras le dieron un vuelco al corazón. Eran palabras cálidas y se notaban completamente sinceras. Eso la ayudó a controlar más su miedo, pero un nerviosismo no la dejaba tranquila, sobre todo cuando él la miraba con esos ojos ámbares tan profundos.

Una oleada de sensaciones la recorrían. Esos brazos fuertes que la mantenían junto a él, no demostraban fuerza bruta, sino delicadeza.

"¿No gritará?" – preguntó Shaoran

Ella negó con su cabeza, y pronto sintió que la mano de él abandonaba su boca, pero la otra no la dejaba libre.

"¿Sabía que tiene el rostro más perfecto y hermoso de todo el mundo?" – Inquirió el ambarino, mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

Al hacer contacto con su piel, sintió el escalofrío que la recorrió, provocándole una pequeña risa.

"¿Qu-Quién es usted?" – Por fin se atrevió a preguntar la castaña.

"Ya lo sabe… sólo soy un simple ladrón"

"Me refiero a su nombre… ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Me temo Señorita que no podré cumplir con sus deseos, porque alguien la está buscando"

Ella se sorprendió y luego escuchó la voz de Keita que la llamaba. Con sus manos trató de separarse de ese abrazo, pero él no la dejó ir.

"¿No entiende? Si lo ven aquí lo matarán… Váyase"

"¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por un ladrón que sólo ha visto dos veces? Además podría entregarme si usted quiere"

"La gente del pueblo habla maravillas de usted. No me gusta lo que hace, pero ahora quiero que se vaya, por favor"

"Quien la entiende Yin Fa, hace unos minutos estaba a punto de llorar y temblaba como un bebé, y ahora quiere ayudarme"

"Está bien" – Demostró disgusto – "Si no quiere irse, pues no lo haga, pero yo me voy de aquí"

La voz de Keita, cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. Si no se iba en ese mismo momento lo atraparían.

"Bien, me iré, pero antes prométame una cosa"

"¿Un ladrón pidiendo que le prometa algo?" – Expresó ironía en sus palabras

"Creo que ha recuperado su sentido del humor… parece que el miedo ya la abandonó"

Él la soltó y luego hizo una reverencia, pero sintió que la mano de ella tomaba su brazo.

"No vuelva más por aquí"

"Lo siento, pero eso no puedo prometerlo" – Cuando escuchó que los pasos de Keita estarían en cuestión de segundos ahí tironeó fuertemente de Sakura y posó sus labios en los de ella.

Sakura atónita, con sus débiles manos logró separarlo, para luego dejarle plasmada su palma en la mejilla de él. Había recibido un bofetón.

"Nunca… nunca más vuelva a hacer eso"- Respiraba con dificultad.

Shaoran con una mano en la mejilla la miró, pero no dijo nada. Sólo alcanzó a sonreírle y pronto estuvo perdiéndose en la oscuridad entre los rosales del jardín.

Sakura se llevó sus dedos a los labios carmesí y su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar aquel contacto tan inesperado. En ese instante, una mano se posó en su hombro, y como si estuviera drogada o algo así, dejó caer su rostro encima de ella.

"Vaya, no sabía que mi prometida fuera tan cariñosa" – La voz la sorprendió y pronto recobró la compostura. Él no había vuelto.

"Lo- Lo siento" – tartamudeó.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? Toda esa gente ha venido a verte y tú te escapas. ¿Quieres que piensen que eres una mala anfitriona y así hablen mal de tu familia?"

¿Por qué Keita, siempre se preocupaba de las apariencias? Se desvivía por eso y nunca consideraba sus sentimientos.

"Estaba paseando. Quería un poco de aire fresco"

"Será mejor que entremos, antes de que tu abuelo vea que no estás en casa y arme un escándalo. Eso sería desastroso" – La tomó del codo y la encaminó adentro de la mansión.

Sakura volteó a ver el lugar por donde ese ladrón se había ido, pero la oscuridad no dejó mostrar rastro alguno de él.

Sintió rabia en su interior al ver el trato de Keita y peor aún la insolencia de ese hombre. ¿Cómo pudo besarla de esa forma? Empuñó con fuerza su mano ¿Cómo había podido robarle su primer beso así nada más? Aunque estaba más disgustada con ella misma que con los demás ¿Por qué su corazón latía a mil por horas con sólo recordarlo?

'_Me odio'_

**

* * *

****Autora: **Hola! Eien-Li hace su aparición con un nuevo capítulo. Esperando la recepción del público y que haya sido de su agrado… que formal jajaja, No hablando en serio, agradezco a todas las personas que han dejado su comentario, de verdad y sinceramente, les estoy muy agradecida, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :) ojalá siga contando con el apoyo de mis fieles lectores(as) 

Pasando al capítulo¿Qué les pareció? Casi al final hubo un poco más de acción, y un encuentro no tan pasional, pero por lo menos ya se han besado, ya es un paso, aunque Shaoran no se libró del golpe… y no es para menos, creo que cualquiera haría eso en su lugar… o no? No lo creo, y sobre todo si se trata del lindo de Shaoran, que le trajo un regalo pensado para ella, díganme si no es tierno el niño.

Ups! Creo que me extendí demasiado…

**Rosh bernal**: Guau! Una nueva lectora ¡Que bien! Así que te gustó la historia, pues me alegro mucho que haya sido así. Como lo puse en el cap anterior… creo iré actualizando los viernes (si es que no sale algún imprevisto) así que espero tu review!

**abril-chan**: Jajaja, así que pensaste que era Li, pues traté de colocarlo casi igual, por una idea que quedó en el tintero… Mmm, la verdad es que en los capítulos que vienen verás el por qué del título, no te daré pistas, porque la idea es que ustedes se den cuenta jejeje. Saludos! Fiel lectora, espero tu comentario y muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome.

**ali chan**¡Que lindo, otra nueva lectora, estoy emocionada! Que rico que te gustó el fic Mmmm, lo del ladrón supones bien, pero lo de Touya no se me había pasado por la mente, quizás lo coloqué con mucho celos de hombre, pero la historia no tendrá ese giro y sí, yo también empiezo a odiar al abuelo, pero sin él no habría trama… Saludos amiga! Ojalá dejes nuevamente tu review!

**HanaIchigo**¿Emocionada? Espero que sí, sobre todo con el final jajaja, espero haya sido de tu agrado.  
Shaoran se ha vuelto a enamorar de Saku, pero si hombre más tierno y lindo no he visto aquí en la tierra (¿No se nota que me encanta?) lo de Touya, también me molesta que se deje influenciar por su abuelo, pero ya sabes es el heredero y tiene que cumplir obligaciones, y su abuelo no los dejaba jugar juntos por dichas obligaciones… de su cambio de actitud lo verás a lo largo de la historia. Gracias por tu comentario mi fiel lectora! Espero nuevamente tu apoyo!

**Megumi Asakura**: Oh!! Muchas gracias y feliz porque el cap anterior tuvo tu aceptación jejeje. De la acción creo que empieza desde este capítulo, casi el final y de parejas secundarias, ojalá esta nueva actualización haya despejado tus dudas. ¿Te gustó el gesto? Pues a mí también jajaja, no hay nada más lindo que un hombre te regale una rosa… BelloMuchos cariños amiga, te agradezco tu apoyo y esperando recibir nuevamente un comentario de tu parte… Saludos!

**Mitsuki-chan**: Atención¡Nueva lectora! Ehhhh!! Jajaja, perdón fue un momento de locura. Como poder expresar el hecho de que una más se agrega y le gusta esta historia¿Contenta? No creo que sea la palabra, sino ¡Muy Feliz! Jajaja, en verdad, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojalá sigas apoyándome con la historia. Si será larga o no, aún no lo tengo claro, creo que irá dando de acuerdo a como vaya desarrollándose la trama. Saludos!


	5. Dos visitas muy distintas

**"Corazón Dividido"**

**Capítulo V****: "Dos visitas muy distintas"**

Shaoran había huido por el inmenso jardín, sin embargo había podido ver perfectamente como Keita se llevaba a Sakura por el brazo y ésta a su vez volteaba a ver si había rastro de su presencia. Por un momento, le había molestado en sobremanera, la forma en que el prometido de Sakura la trataba, más al ver que sus ojos se dirigían en busca de algo o más bien de alguien, sonrió.

"Creo que no le soy del todo indiferente" – Susurró, con una sonrisa triunfal dibujada en sus delgados labios.

Por un momento, había tenido la idea de volver nuevamente a la fiesta, pero prefirió marcharse para no complicar las cosas.

"Es mejor que le avise a Eriol, de mi inesperada retirada" – Se dijo, mientras caminaba en dirección a la mansión, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos chocolatosos.

Cuando entró, vio que todo continuaba normal, algunas parejas bailaban y otras conversaban animosamente. En un sector, cerca del comedor, un grupo de hombres, que por su forma de vestir, se podía ver que eran hombres de negocios, entre ellos el abuelo de Sakura.

A pasos sigilosos se dirigió hacia donde estaban, pero sintió que una mano en su hombro lo detenía.

"Es mejor que no lo hagas…" – Dijo Eriol, llevándose la copa de vino a la boca. – "Tu participación en la fiesta ya ha sido suficiente"

"Quiero saber lo que traman. Si ese viejo está en el medio, no es nada bueno"

"Lo sé…" – En ese momento su rostro mostró extrañeza – "¿Qué pasó con Sakura en el jardín?"

Shaoran, lo miró desconcertado – "¿Qué puede haber pasado? Simplemente hablé un poco con ella" – Aún estando con el antifaz, sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente.

"Por qué será que no te creo… Ella entró del brazo de Keita con un rostro perturbado"

"Pues, eso no fue mi culpa" – Suspiró y luego agregó "¿Podemos dejar el interrogatorio para después? Estoy un poco cansado"

Su amigo asintió levemente y pronto estuvo siguiéndolo hasta la salida. Shaoran siempre había sido muy reservado, pero lo mejor sería dejarlo tranquilo… por ahora.

Subieron al carruaje que esperaba en la entrada de la mansión y ambos jóvenes estuvieron en el sendero que los conduciría al hogar Li.

El viaje estuvo silencioso, Shaoran miraba por la ventana del carruaje los matices dorados entregados por las luces de los faroles, aunque sabía perfectamente que la mirada azulina de su amigo, lo analizaba inquisidoramente.

"¿Te preocupa algo?" – Preguntó Shaoran sarcásticamente.

"¿Debería?"

"No lo sé, dímelo tú. Desde que salimos de la mansión Kinomoto no me has despegado la vista, y eso, supongo, dice que de algo quieres hablar"

"Si lo dices así, está bien. ¿Qué pasó con Sakura en el jardín?"

El ambarino, volvió a su antigua posición de perder su mirada por el camino. – "Ya te dije que sólo conversamos. ¿Por qué no quieres creerme?"

Shaoran Li

Mi amigo me pregunta lo sucedido con Sakura, debo confesar que una de las cosas que más me entusiasman es dejarlo con la duda.

"Shaoran estoy hablándote" – Me dice, mientras mi rostro muestra una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Si tanto quieres saber, pues bien… la besé. ¿Contento?"

Creo que nunca esperó que le dijera eso, porque su rostro mostró un poco de turbación. ¿Pero qué más quiere? Él me obligó a hablar

"¿La besaste?" – Expresó con asombro, pero algo cambió en su mirada, espero que no me diga algún comentario característico de Eriol Hiragizawa. – "Eres todo un casanova, Shaoran… eres más rápido de lo que creía"

¿Ya vieron?, ahí va de nuevo él y su gran boca. A veces me gusta más que me reproche que me apoye en las cosas que hago.

"Eriol… tú nunca cambiarás" – Manifesté con una gota en mi nuca.

Aún así, no me arrepiento el haber besado ese dulce néctar proveniente de los labios de mi querida Ying Fa



La fiesta había finalizado. Desde la puerta principal, Sakura junto a su abuelo despedían a los últimos invitados. Ella, como siempre, mostrando esa falsa sonrisa sólo para ahorrarse el sermón de Fujima, sobre el trato hacia los suculentos invitados.

Subió con pesadumbre las escaleras, sin siquiera despedirse de su abuelo. Sin embargo, la voz de éste hizo detener su paso.

"Lo has hecho muy bien, niña. Aún cuando repruebe tu comportamiento con Keita, pero cuando estés casada con él, verás que todo es diferente"

Sakura lo miró mostrando una mirada reprobatoria a cada palabra proferida de su abuelo, pero por esta vez prefirió no reclamarle nada, su cansancio iba más allá de las estúpidas ideas que a veces el anfitrión de la mansión podía tener.

"Buenas noches, abuelo" – Dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia su recamara dejando boquiabierto en la planta baja a Fujima.

"Mocosa insolente, que me dejas hablando solo" – Farfulló bruscamente, mientras la veía ascender.

Cuando entró en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la cama y desplomarse en ella. Por varios minutos su vista se fijó en el techo, y en su mente se vieron reflejadas, como una película, las imágenes vividas aquel día. Pero fue inevitable para ella, pensar en ese beso que con sólo recordarlo la hacía estremecer. Se llevó una mano a sus delicados labios y por breves instantes las espesas pestañas descendieron.

Sakura Kinomoto

No me entiendo… ese hombre me arrebató mi primer beso y yo nuevamente me encuentro pensando en él, o mejor dicho, en ese brillo tan intenso reflejado en sus ojos y… en esos suaves labios

El reloj del corredor ha anunciado que son la una de la madrugada y yo aún sin poder dormir.

Siento una nostalgia que me invade y no entiendo muy bien el por qué. Será mejor cambiarme este lujoso vestido por esa hermosa camisola de seda verde clara que me regaló Tomoyo.

Dejé el vestido en la cama y me dispuse a cambiar mi vestuario. Cuando me coloqué el camisón, fui hacia la ventana para ver aquel jardín que me tranquiliza cuando estoy angustiada. El claro de luna reflejó algo oscuro que se movía con mucha agilidad entre los árboles.

Agudicé mi vista y vi que era un hombre vestido de negro y se acercaba lentamente hacia mi ventana. Una ola de miedo se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo, al pensar que un ladrón podría adentrarse en la mansión… esperen ¿Un ladrón? Me coloqué una bata del mismo color que el camisón y salí aprisa de la habitación. La oscuridad y el silencio de la mansión me detuvieron por breves instantes, pero mi curiosidad pudo mucho más. Corrí escaleras abajo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Llegué a la cocina y tomé una lámpara, en la cual su llama estaba a punto de extinguirse.

Abrí la puerta, y el viento de la noche hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, al sentir que la brisa atravesaba la delicada tela. Salí al jardín y me dirigí silenciosamente hacia donde había visto a la figura oscura, sin embargo, mientras caminaba, la vela se apagó y todo a mi alrededor quedó a oscuras.

Me escondí detrás de un arbusto que estaba al frente de mi ventana y me quedé vigilando, alerta a cualquier ruido que escuchara.

De pronto sentí que una mano tapaba mis labios y me tironeaba hacia atrás. Quedé pegada a un cuerpo masculino, bien formado y uno de sus brazos atravesó mi cintura. Asustada, no hice gesto alguno de escapar, además esos fuertes brazos no me dejaban mover para ningún lado.

Retiró suavemente la mano de mi cuerpo y me volteó sin soltar mi boca. Cuando vi de quien se trataba, ahogué una exclamación… era él. Sí, el mismo que había robado mi primer beso.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

Sakura contuvo la respiración al reconocer aquel brillo penetrador proveniente de su captor.

"Señorita… me alegra mucho verla nuevamente. Veo que su curiosidad puede mucho…"

Los ojos de la joven reflejaban al hombre enmascarado que tenía en frente.

"Como ya sabe, la soltaré si sólo me promete que no gritará…"

Sakura, ya había pasado por esto, y aunque la primera vez mostró miedo y pánico, ahora su rostro mostraba enojo y rabia. Asintió débilmente y él accedió a soltarla.

"Aléjese de mí" – Expresó con furia la ojiverde, al momento que extendía sus brazos para colocar distancia entre ellos – "¿No sabe que está en propiedad privada y puedo llamar a la policía?"

"Pero sé que no lo hará, mi querida Ying Fa"

"¡No me diga así, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto!" – Gritó a la cara del joven.

"Señorita, no grite, despertará a todos, aunque enojada se ve mucho más bonita" – Expresó el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa perversa

Sakura ante el comentario, no pudo evitar sentir una ola de calor subir por sus mejillas, pero por ningún motivo podía dejar que aquel sujeto la viera sonrojada, así que rápidamente cambió el tema y se prometió echar a ese ladrón de la casa.

"Y bien… ¿Se puede saber que hace aquí¿No le bastó con entrar sin invitación a mi fiesta?"

"Eso no es verdad, la invitación me fue dejada en la puerta de mi casa, escrita con puño y letra de su abuelo"

"No lo creo"

"Mire, Ying Fa, no le daré explicaciones, porque sé que al final no creerá ninguna palabra que le diga"

"Tiene razón, nunca podría creerle a una persona que se esconde en la oscuridad y ni siquiera es capaz de revelar su identidad. Pero conteste mi pregunta ¿A qué ha venido?"

"He venido a verla…"

La castaña sorprendida ante el comentario, no pudo articular palabra alguna. Aunque no viera su rostro, podía notarse el brillo sincero que provenía de sus ojos.

"Sé que aún no ve mi rostro, pero todavía no es el tiempo que conozca lo que se oculta tras esta máscara. Primero debo hacer el trabajo que me ha traído hasta la ciudad de Londres"

Ella puso atención y unos ojos interrogantes, esperando a que él siguiera con el tema, más no fue así, ya que Shaoran no era un hombre que anduviera divulgando sus planes.

Por un momento todo quedó en silencio, y ella pudo percibir ese brillo divertido en los ojos ámbares del joven. Presa de su propio miedo, pero mucho más el no poder resistirse a una caricia propiciada por el hombre, se giró rápidamente para emprender su huida, pero todo fue en vano, ya que aquellos brazos fuertes la detuvieron inmediatamente, impulsándola, hasta quedar su espalda junto a ese pecho musculoso.

"¡Suélteme! No tiene derecho a…" – No pudo continuar, ya que sintió en su nuca, la fuerte respiración del ambarino y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo.

"Ying Fa…" – Pronunció con un toque lujurioso aquellas palabras en otro idioma. Sakura quedó petrificada, al sentir que los dedos del hombre acariciaban lentamente su cuello, hasta llegar a la parte superior de sus pechos.

Shaoran lentamente fue retirando la bata de los hombros de la mujer hasta poder ver la piel desnuda de la joven. Acercó su boca a ese cutis blanco y lo besó suavemente, haciendo un recorrido hasta el cuello de la castaña.

"Por favor…" – Sakura apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras. Las sensaciones que en ese momento estaba experimentando eran completamente nuevas para ella.

Shaoran la giró hasta quedar muy cerca el rostro de ambos. Nuevamente volvió a rodear la delgada cintura de la mujer, para así no dejarla escapar. Se miraron por largo rato, tratando de leer los pensamientos que atravesaban la mente del otro.

Poco a poco Shaoran fue acortando la distancia y al siguiente instante, los labios de Shaoran se apoderaron de los de ella en un beso cálido pero ardiente. La boca de él, buscaba terminar lo que esa misma noche había empezado. En tanto Sakura, sentía que sus rodillas ya no sostendrían por más tiempo su cuerpo, y que toda la rabia que había sentido se esfumaba poco a poco por esa sensualidad que la sacudía.

Se vio rodeando el cuello del ambarino con una de sus manos y luego acariciando suavemente el sedoso cabello castaño. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, sólo eran ellos dos y ese beso que transmitía más de una sensación.

De pronto, su conciencia tomó su correspondiente lugar y poco a poco fue recuperando la cordura.

"¡Suélteme!" – Exclamó totalmente acalorada, volteando su rostro a un lugar donde se encontrara protegido de esos pecaminoso labios. Trató de zafarse del abrazo que la atrapaba. Shaoran sonreía de forma maliciosa, al ver los intentos inútiles de la muchacha por escapar.

Sakura, volvió a mirarlo a la cara, y el ambarino, pudo notar en las lagunas verdes un destello nunca antes visto. Esto lo sorprendió y en un descuido debilitó la amarra que la aferraba. La joven aprovechó el momento y liberó uno de sus brazos para tratar de arrebatarle la máscara. Sin embargo, los dedos de Shaoran fueron más rápidos y alcanzó a coger su muñeca.

"¿Qué cree que hace?" – Preguntó con esa suavidad que caracterizaba su tono de voz.

"Creí que era justo que el hombre que ha osado besarme dos veces en un mismo día revele lo que hay oculto tras la máscara"

"No sea impaciente, mi Ying Fa, todo a su tiempo. Ya le dije que algún día le mostraré mi rostro, por hoy ya he terminado mi misión" - Soltó a la joven por completo y luego de hacer una reverencia se dispuso a partir.

"¡Espere!" – Gritó Sakura – "¿Sólo ha eso venía?"

Shaoran la observó por breves segundos y soltó una pequeña risita – "Como lo ha oído, señorita. Que tenga dulces sueños" – Al decir esto, hizo volar su capa y la oscuridad se encargó de borrar rastro alguno.

Sakura se quedó en medio del jardín, aun azorada por lo que acababa de suceder, y optó por correr a refugiarse a su habitación.

El ambarino saltó la reja, ya todo un experto en esta acción, y en las afueras un corcel azabache, de pelaje brilloso y fino, lo esperaba.

El animal, al verlo, lanzó un rugido de alegría. Shaoran se acercó a él y le acarició el pecho, sintiendo su pelaje sedoso.

"Amigo, ya estoy aquí. Recuerda que sólo hoy nos tomamos la noche libre, mañana volveremos a nuestro trabajo".

Se subió encima del caballo, y en seguida estuvo de regreso a su casa. Sentía una satisfacción inmensa dentro de su corazón. Nunca pensó que Sakura le respondería de esa forma, aunque tampoco sabía de las cosas que la chica provocaría en él.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, mientras el caballo galopaba rápidamente a la mansión y el viento de la noche agitaba violentamente sus cabellos castaños y la capa negra, dando un espectáculo formidable.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Sakura Kinomoto **

Me desperté muy temprano esa mañana. Debía ir al hogar de niños de visita y de paso a dejar una donación para ellos. Por supuesto mi abuelo no sabía nada de esto, o por lo menos cree que ya lo dejé.

Todavía recuerdo ese día en que llegué muy entusiasmada porque había podido colaborar con esos niños. Entré a la casa y me topé con mi abuelo, quien me preguntó a que se debía tanta felicidad. Yo pensaba que la idea le alegraría, pero no fue así.

Esas palabras tan duras y frías fueron el despertar para conocer verdaderamente quien era Fujima Kinomoto.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Midori, quien sonreía.

"Mi niña, alguien la espera en la sala"

Yo la miré con duda, pues Tomoyo siempre llegaba directo a mi habitación y Midori tampoco era tan formal para presentarla. Me dirigí inmediatamente hacia allá, pero me detuve en el umbral al ver de quien se trataba.

"¿Cómo está la prometida más linda?" – Dijo Keita, acercándose y besando mi mano.

Yo me sonrojé, pero no por lo que él había hecho, sino que recordé lo acontecido la noche anterior con ese…

"Bien, pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" – Pregunté dudosa. Era mi prometido, pero ¿eso le daba derecho a venir a la hora que quisiera?

"Vine a buscarte para que vayamos a dar un paseo"

"Pero es que yo..." - ¿Por qué tenía que venir justo ahora? Más encima ha aparecido mi abuelo en la sala y lo está saludando cordialmente. Mi 'querido prometido' le cuenta de nuestra salida y mi abuelo no hizo más que mirarme con esos ojos de hielo.

"No te preocupes, Keita. Sakura está encantada de pasear con usted ¿no es así?" – Se había acercado a mí y me tomó el brazo con fuerza guiándome hacia donde estaba el otro hombre.

No pude negarme… ¡Maldición! Soy una cobarde, debería haberle dicho que ya tenía algo que hacer.

Fuimos hacia el carruaje que inició su marcha lentamente y mirando por la pequeña ventana, le dije adiós al hogar, pero sólo sería por el momento. Otro día me escaparé y nadie podrá impedirlo.

Llegamos a un lugar solitario, pero muy precioso. Era un jardín de flores silvestres que bailaban al compás del viento, meciéndose en un vaivén precioso. El espectáculo a mis ojos fue maravilloso.

Keita me tomó de la mano y recorrimos todo el campo. Él de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo, pero yo sólo podía regalarle sonrisas leves, porque sentía que él no era del todo sincero conmigo y que ésta parte romántica, muy oculta en él por cierto, no era más que una treta inventada por mi abuelo.

"¿Estás feliz?" – Me preguntó, a lo cual sólo asentí con la cabeza y seguí admirando el paraje. No era que me pusiera nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, pero es mi mente, que a veces se manda sola, le fue inevitable comparar los nervios de anoche con los de hoy, ganando los primeros.

¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? En fin…

El día se había ido muy rápido, alcanzamos a comer algunos bocadillos preparados por mi querida Midori, y luego ya estábamos sentados nuevamente en el carruaje, de vuelta a la mansión.

Llegamos más rápido de lo que esperaba y en el viaje Keita había abierto la boca sólo para decirme que debíamos llegar pronto para que mi abuelo no se preocupara… como si le importara.

Bajamos del carro y me encaminó hacia la entrada, ahí nos quedamos en silencio. Yo con mi vista baja y él observando mi rostro y de vez en cuando los alrededores.

"Sakura" – Me llamó y yo di un pequeño saltito de temor.

Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y segundos después sus labios rozaron los míos, en una caricia fugaz.

Me quedé quieta sin siquiera respirar, sólo mirándolo. Él sonrió y luego me dio la espalda pronunciando un casi inaudible adiós.

Estuve ahí en la puerta, incluso después que el coche hubiera estado varios metros lejos de mí, tratando de buscar la respuesta al sentimiento de rabia e impotencia por lo que había hecho, pero no era tanto por eso, sino porque aquel beso apasionado que recibí en el jardín de mi casa, volvió del lugar oculto en donde lo había dejado olvidado.

Pero lo más trágico para mí, era que deseaba esos labios de ese rostro enmascarado una vez más sobre los míos, para que ese vértigo y las mariposas de mi estómago volvieran a aparecer una vez más…

**

* * *

****Autora: **Konnichi wa!! Como ven aún sobrevivo en esto de actualizar los viernes, aunque quizás en las semanas siguientes no pueda hacerlo precisamente ese día, pero trataré, porque para mi desgracia no tendré vacaciones en la U, a menos que me exima de todos los ramos y eso está por verse… pero bueno basta hablar de mí y ahora pasemos al capítulo… 

¿Les gustó? Estuvo más corto que los demás, porque la inspiración, cuando lo escribí, parece que me había abandonado jajaja. ¿Qué piensan del prometido de Saku? Se la llevó para pasar una tarde juntos, y como broche de oro, la besa, pero lo único que consigue es que nuestra castañita se acuerde de la noche pasada, además le suman puntos en contra a Keita por haber arruinado sus planes… pero la actuación de Shaoran me encantó (y no porque lo haya escrito yo :P) esa forma que tiene de abordar a Sakura, aunque ésta no "quiera tenerlo cerca" bueno, espero que las cosas vayan cambiando a medida que pasa la historia…

Besitos a todos! y Los espero en el próximo capítulo ehhh!!

**Undine**: Que rico otra lectora se agrega! Que felicidad… de verdad que muchas gracias por tu review. Cuando lo ví, dije "Ohh ella me escribió" y me halaga que lo hagas porque tu nombre (nick) me era bastante respecto a la historia, ese beso, aunque corto, creo que dejó marcando ocupado a Saku… ¿No crees?Con eso de que eres quisquillosa en las tramas, no te preocupes, la mayoría de las personas somos así, y lo uqe más me gusta es que me lo digas, porque no hay nada mejor que recibir críticas, para ver en qué puedes ir mejorando. Muchas gracias nuevamente y espero nuevamente tu review!!

**Lula**: Más que agradecida de que te hayas unido para leer mi historia. Cada vez que veo un lector nuevo, me da mucha alegría y este es el caso. Jajaja¿así que el fic es empalagoso? De verdad que he tratado de no caer en la cursilería, porque a mi tampoco me gusta mucho, pero es que Shaorancito a veces debe ser así, para conquistar, o bueno eso es lo que pienso yo…Muchas gracias por la corrección de Ying Fa, cuando lo escribía sabía que algo no me gustaba y era la falta de una letra. Cosas de tipeo jajaja.Ojalá puedas seguir leyendo y está más decir que tu comentario será muy bien recibido!

**Itzia-Hime**: Uf! De verdad que estoy más que emocionada porque una nueva lectora deja su huella y mucho más contenta porque la historia tuvo tu aceptación…Jajaja me reí mucho con tu review y cómo sueñas con ese ladrón para que te rapte y te hagas cositas malas jajaja… no, son bromas. Ojalá que hayas tenido dulces sueños, aunque no dudo, si es que lo hiciste con Shaoran jejeje Besitos y te espero en el próximo cap!

**Vero**: GRACIAS! Me agrada mucho de que mi historia haya captado tu atención, sobre todo si pocas veces lo hacen… eso es lo que más me satisface y también ver que una más ha podido presentarse y ser parte de este clan. Muchas gracias y ojalá puedas, otra vez, pasar a vernos y dejar tu comentario!

**ali chan**¿Te gustó el regalo? Pues a mi también, sobre todo porque fue hecho para ella. Lo del bofetón, creo que fue acertado, porque, supongo yo, que nadie deja besarse así como así y menos por desconocidos, pero concuerdo en que si hubiera sabido de quien se trataba, quizás lo hubiera aceptado. Y sip, Eriol apareció y será una gran ayuda para Shaoran en la historia. Quizás no salga mucho en escena, pero cuando lo haga será de gran utilidad. Y obviamente está más decir, que estoy feliz y muy contenta porque la historia te siga gustando… Besitos amiga y nos vemos en el cap siguiente!

**abril-chan**: Es verdad, jajaja, si supiera… pero por el momento no lo hará. Y con la rosa, hay una segunda intención, porque como bien dices, ni ella se lo cree, y mucho menos eso de que el ladrón le recordó a Xiaolang…mmm, dudoso. Y bueno, aquí te traigo una nueva actualización para calmarte un poco, quizás no sea gran cosa el cap, pero, no prometo nada, los siguientes serán mejor… a mi opinión. Cariños y espero tu review!

**Rosh Bernal**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y ánimos. En verdad, eso es lo más gratificante para alguien que escribe, porque no me considero escritora, ya que ese título se le dan a los(as) mejores…Que rico que te gustó el capítulo, y supongo que a como todos, lo mejor fue el beso o no?Te espero en la nueva actualización!!

**Megumi Asakura**: Hola!! Me encantaría responderte, pero arruinaría la sorpresa de un capítulo, pero la respuesta que buscas está en dos capítulos más… pero ya viene jejeje.Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí :( porque me estaba acostumbrando a leer tus reviews, pero yo sé que no todo en la vida es estar metido en la página de fanfiction, y que tenemos responsabilidades. Lo bueno, es que llegaste justo a tiempo jajaja.Gracias por los ánimos y también porque te gustó el capítulo, es bonito saber que hay personas apoyándote en lo que haces…Besitos amiga! Y ojalá puedas escribirme nuevamente.


	6. Una confesión y elaboración de un plan

**"Corazón Dividido"**

**Capítulo VI****: "Una confesión y elaboración de un plan"**

Había transcurrido una semana desde el último encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran. Y como le había dicho a su fiel amigo, Kuroi, no tuvieron ningún día de descanso, entre robar a los aristócratas y ayudar a los pobres repartiendo el valioso botín. La gente del pueblo, o por lo menos los que eran ayudados, sentían una inmensa gratitud hacia él, tanto así, que toda las personas, ricos, pobres, adultos, niños, no hacían mas que hablar de sus hazañas. Obviamente los primeros, estaban en completo desacuerdo y sentían una inmensa rabia, cuando escuchaban pronunciar su nombre.

Fujitaka Kinomoto se encontraba en su despacho, leyendo el periódico y bebiendo una taza de té. Todo estaba tranquilo, a medida que volteaba las páginas grises, con todo tipo de información. Sin embargo, una noticia en particular le llamó poderosamente la atención. Recorrió con sus ojos lentamente el titular remarcado en letras negras

"_Famoso ladrón, vuelve a atacar" _

Leyó toda la información, y para cuando hubo terminado arrugó con todas su fuerzas el papel.

"Maldito seas…"

La nueva víctima había sido su nuevo socio que venía recién llegando a la ciudad de Londres y deseaba establecerse. Lo había convencido de hacer negocios, el día en que Sakura cumplió años. Quizás ahora perdería un socio importante y todo por culpa de ese vulgar ladrón.

Se levantó de su asiento, con una sola idea en la cabeza, hablar con el director de la policía para que hiciera todas las gestiones posibles y así poder arrestar a ese hombre.

En ese momento, unos leves toques a la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante" – Dijo con voz dura y grave.

Midori, con temor, se asomó por la puerta. El solo escuchar ese tono de voz, le indicaba que su amo estaba de malas.

"Disculpe que lo moleste, pero tiene visitas"

"¿Quién es?"

"Es el señor Eishi Egami, dice que desea hablar con usted, sobre un asunto importante"

"Hágalo pasar, y procure que nadie nos moleste ¿Entendido?"

"Sí señor"

Pocos minutos después, un hombre alto y corpulento entraba en la habitación. Venía vestido con el uniforme de la policía.

"Buenas tardes, Señor Kinomoto"

"Buenas tardes" – respondió el hombre – "Tome asiento"

El hombre se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio, en donde se encontraba Kinomoto.

"Midori, dijo que era algo importante" – Decía juntando sus dos manos y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio – "Lo escucho"

"Venía a hablarle sobre ese asunto que tiene a toda la ciudad revolucionada"

El hombre de cabellos blancos, esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos castaños destellaron un brillo lleno de complicidad.

"Acabo de leer la noticia en el periódico y debo decirle que no me causa gracia alguna que el nuevo afectado sea mi nuevo socio, usted sabe perfectamente, que personas con un gran capital son difíciles de encontrar"

"Lo sé, Fujima, pero es que este hombre es mucho más astuto y cada vez que estamos a punto de atraparlo, logra escapar, es como si tuviera un ángel que lo protege"

"Un ángel, ja" – Expresó irónico el hombre mayor – "No me hagas reír Eichi, tú sabes mejor que yo, que ese ángel nunca existió y que si no puedes atraparlo es sólo por la ineptitud de tus hombres"

El hombre uniformado, inconscientemente cerró sus puños con fuerza, aún cuando llevaba años siendo el perro de Kinomoto, le desagradaba en gran manera que hablara mal de sus hombres.

"Entonces ¿Qué propones?" – Expresó con un toque de rabia en su voz.

"¿Qué te parece una emboscada?" – Preguntó Fujima

"¿Emboscada dices?, pero para eso, necesitamos a alguien que sirva de carnada"

"Así es, y para eso contaremos con la ayuda de nuestro querido amigo, Hideto Sakai, el banquero de Londres"

"¿Y crees que esté dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros?"

"No creo que se niegue, sabiendo que hay algunos favores entremedio, tú sabes, cosas de negocio"

Midori, fue en busca de algo de beber para la visita. Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja de plata y en ella dos tazas de porcelana. No alcanzó a golpear la puerta, cuando escuchó lo que el señor Eishi le decía a su amo.

"Fujima, cada día me sorprendes, tienes la habilidad de manipular a las personas a tu antojo¿Te acuerdas del estúpido de Xiaolang Clow? Ese hombre tuvo la mala fortuna de cruzarse en tu camino"

La mujer que estaba escuchando, se impresionó mucho al oír ese nombre.

"Calla idiota, que pueden oírnos" – Exclamó con furia.

"Tranquilízate, nadie se acerca a tu despacho cuando cierras la puerta. Pero aún me queda una duda ¿Cómo conseguiste sacarle hasta el último centavo?"

"¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para confiar mis métodos a cualquier persona?"

"Sabes perfectamente, que no soy cualquier persona, sino el que te ha hecho más de un favor"

"¿Me estás chantajeando?" – Cuestionó el hombre, acomodándose en su silla, viendo que el tema de conversación se estaba tornando tenso.

"Sólo quiero que me cuentes, cómo lo hiciste. No creo que vengas a desconfiar de mí, después de tanto años de lealtad" – Al decir esto sus ojos azules brillaron maliciosamente.

Fujima, lo miró con desconfianza, pero que más daba, si ese hombre llegara a hablar, nadie le creería, después de haber sido él el autor del supuesto accidente de Xiaolang Clow.

"Le dije que tenía un negocio, que lo haría millonario, sólo debía entregarme la mitad de su capital para comenzar a realizar el trabajo. Al principio el hombre, resultó reacio a la propuesta, y fue ahí que intervino Hideto, quien ya estaba asociado conmigo, y él fue quien lo convenció que todo resultaría beneficioso. Me hice cargo de su dinero y poco a poco le fui sacando hasta el último centavo. Cuando Clow se dio cuenta del engaño fue demasiado tarde y ahí entraste tú en acción"

"¿Eso fue todo?, creí que había sido algo más… como decirlo, impresionante y digno de las ideas de Fujima Kinomoto"

"¿Qué más esperabas?, con sólo verle el rostro a ese estúpido me di cuenta que era un pez fácil de pillar"

"Es verdad, y por suerte ya está muerto, porque si hubiera quedado aunque sea agonizando estaríamos en problemas"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Él vio mi rostro en el momento en que las ruedas y los caballos pasaron por encima de él, como no murió inmediatamente, tuve que aparcar el coche en una esquina y bajarme para terminar el asunto, fue así que aún con fuerzas se volteó y me miró, sus ojos se agudizaron, sabiendo que yo no lo ayudaría. Entonces saqué mi arma y le disparé… murió instantáneamente"

"Menos mal, que terminaste a tiempo el trabajo, antes que alguien te hubiera visto. Cuando supe que había muerto, me alegré mucho, sobre todo, cuando la esposa de él, mandó a buscar a su hijo, que estaba muy ligado a mi nieta Sakura"

El otro hombre lanzó una carcajada estruendosa – "¿te imaginas que tu nieta se hubiera enamorado del hijo de tu querido socio?"

Fujima, de pronto, se puso serio y rígido, nunca se le había cruzado por la mente esa opción, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya no importaba, puesto que su queridisima nieta, estaba comprometida con el heredero de la familia Deguchi.

"Ahora que lo pienso" – Inquirió el abuelo de Sakura – "A esta ciudad llegó un joven que tiene un nombre parecido a Xiaolang… Shaoran, pero nunca lo he visto, lo invité al cumpleaños de Sakura, y ni siquiera sé si asistió a la fiesta"

"Puede que sea alcance de nombre, además el hijo de Xiaolang, llevaba su mismo nombre, y por ende su mismo apellido¿Cuál es el de éste?"

"Li"

"No te preocupes sólo alcance de nombre… creo que nos desviamos del tema ¿Cuándo planeas llevar a cabo la trampa?"

"Lo antes posible… y supongo que si llegamos a tener éxito, el final de la historia, ya lo sabes y creo no tener que recordártelo"

Al terminar aquella frase, ambos hombres se miraron y segundos después reían a carcajada limpia, haciendo que toda la habitación se llenara de esa tétrica melodía proveniente de ambos, dejando a una Midori completamente pasmada, al haber espiado en la maligna conversación de esos dos hombres.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tomoyo visitó a Sakura. Hace varios días que no tenía noticias de ella. Sacó el abrigo azul marino que colgaba del perchero y pronto estuvo camino hacia la casa de su amiga.

Midori le abrió la puerta y la saludó cariñosamente indicándole que Sakura se encontraba en su recámara.

Golpeó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Cuando fue la tercera vez que golpeó, entró a la recámara, esperando no molestar a su amiga por ese atrevimiento. Ingresó a la habitación que estaba vacía, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y cómo las cortinas se mecían lentamente, supuso que Sakura se encontraría en el balcón.

Se acercó al ventanal y efectivamente, encontró a Sakura apoyada en el barandal con la mirada perdida. Silenciosamente se acercó y tocó uno de sus hombros. La castaña sobresaltada se giró, y sus lagunas verdes mostraron un brillo intenso que se consumió al ver de quien se trataba.

"To-Tomoyo… No escuché cuando entraste"

"Claro que no lo habrías hecho, si estabas tan pensativa…" – La mirada de la peliviolácea se tornó curiosa – "¿Te ocurrió algo?"

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un largo y profundo suspiro proveniente de la castaña.

"Vaya… ¿A qué se debe ese suspiro¿Acaso Keita ha logrado cautivar el corazón de mi amiga?"

"No… Con Keita siguen las cosas igual" – La castaña dudó en seguir hablando, pero era Tomoyo a la que tenía enfrente, no cualquier persona – "Es otra persona…"

Tomoyo, no pudo esconder la exclamación que salió de su interior al escuchar esas palabras – "¿Otro hombre, dices?"

La ojiverde asintió.

"¿Lo conozco?"

"Una vez lo has visto y fue para la fiesta en donde anunciaron mi compromiso con Deguchi"

Tomoyo reflexionó un poco en las palabras dichas por la castaña, y pronto dio en el clavo.

"¡El ladrón!" – Exclamó fuertemente la amatista.

Sakura la silenció inmediatamente, no tenia pensado contarle a nadie sobre su secreto, pero a Tomoyo no podía ocultarle nada, además si llegaba a hacerlo, muy pronto se percataría de la situación. Era un sexto sentido que muy pocas personas tenían, y Tomoyo era una de ellas.

Cuando logró por fin salir de su asombro, articuló unas pocas palabras. – "¿Volviste a verlo?"

"Sí… el día de mi cumpleaños. No había reparado en él, hasta que me encontré cara a cara en el jardín, pero pronto Keita estuvo conmigo y él escapó. Después de eso, en la madrugada sentí ruido cerca de mi ventana. Bajé y ahí estaba…"

Obviamente, omitió por completo las _conversaciones _que tuvieron en el jardín.

"¿Te hizo algo?"

"No, pero me advirtió que no sería la última vez que nos veríamos, y tengo miedo por mi abuelo"

"Pero ¿No estás enamorada de él, cierto? Recuerda que es un ladrón buscado y que su oficio no es muy honrado que digamos…"

"No, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en él en todo estos días, y más aún que no he sabido nada de su paradero"

La amatista, miró con preocupación a Sakura, ella nunca actuaba así y menos por un desconocido, o mejor dicho, por un ladrón, que sólo pensar en esa idea le venían escalofríos. Lo mejor sería sacar a Sakura de ese mundo onírico en el cual se estaba adentrando.

"Sakura… no sé que decir, creo que las ideas que estás teniendo en tu mente son bastante peligrosas…" – La castaña iba a protestar pero Tomoyo no la dejó – "Por eso ahora te invitaré a dar un paseo, para que te despejes un poco y no aceptaré una negativa"

Sakura, un poco aturdida, ante las palabras firmes de su amiga, sólo pudo asentir levemente, en tanto Tomoyo al ver que había usado un tono de voz, quizás muy rudo, cambió esa seriedad en su rostro por una sutil sonrisa.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro?, una amiga me ha dicho que hay una feria llena de objetos que quizás puedan gustarte"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Subieron al carruaje de la mansión Kinomoto. El viaje estuvo silencioso, por parte de la castaña que sólo se limitaba a mirar a su amiga cuando ésta hacia algún comentario de la aclamada feria. Por otro lado, cuando el mutismo reinaba en el interior, Tomoyo no perdía oportunidad de observar a Sakura, y cómo se distraía mirando por la ventana cada vez que no había conversación. Se lamentó haberse mostrado tan rígida cuando le confesó que pensaba más de la cuenta en el enmascarado, ella simplemente había confiado en su mejor amiga, y tontamente ésta la había regañado.

El viaje, a pesar de la incomodad, llegó a su fin. Ambas jóvenes bajaron del carruaje, ayudadas por el cochero quien le extendió cortésmente su mano. Sakura le había dejado en claro que a la vuelta volverían a pie, y que le avisara a su abuelo que no llegaría a cenar. Sabía perfectamente que esta acción molestaría a Fujima, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Cuando por fin el coche emprendió su regreso, Sakura se dio cuenta que Tomoyo no estaba a su lado. Miró a los alrededores, y vio que esta alzaba una mano y la llamaba alegremente. A paso lento fue hacia ella.

"¿Ves que no era mentira lo que te decía de la feria?" – Expresó emocionada la amatista.

Sakura miró al frente y se encontró con una gran cantidad de puestos, colocados en ambos costados, dejando un espacio en el medio para el paso de los caminantes. Quedó maravillada al verla llena de luces, puesto que el atardecer ya estaba haciendo su aparición.

"¿Vamos?" – Preguntó Tomoyo

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa cálida, y pronto la peliviolácea supo que la castaña ya no estaba tan distante como antes.

Ambas amigas comenzaron a recorrer puesto por puesto, parando en cada uno de ellos, tratando de no perder ni el más mínimo detalle de los objetos que estaban a la venta.

En tanto, dos amigos recorrían las calles iluminadas de Londres a paso lento.

"Así que volviste a ir a la mansión… ¿No crees que te arriesgas demasiado?"

Shaoran movió su cabeza negativamente – "Eso es lo que lo hace emocionante"

"Pero si llegan atraparte no creo que sea emocionante como dices. Últimamente has salido mucho más a buscar presas adineradas y has estado a punto de ser capturado si no fuera por mi ayuda"

"Lo sé y te agradezco, pero ya sabes, volví a Londres no sólo para descubrir el misterio de la muerte de mi padre, sino también por ella"

"Ay, Shaoran, no tientes a la suerte…" – Eriol movió lentamente su cabeza para ambos lados – "Mejor vamos a la feria a comprar algunas cosas"

Siguieron su camino y pronto estuvieron adentro de la feria. Estaba atestada de gente, que con suerte se podía caminar. Sin embargo, Shaoran reparó su vista en dos jóvenes que venían riendo despreocupadamente, y caminaban en dirección opuesta a la de ellos.

"Eriol" – Lo llamó exaltado.

El joven con gafas lo miró extrañado – "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ella está aquí" – Decía mientras levantaba su mano e indicaba la dirección en donde estaba la castaña.

Eriol se sobresaltó y pronto miró a su amigo preocupado – "¿Qué haremos?"

Shaoran pensó por un instante, quizás fuera el momento de presentarse como Shaoran Li, corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierto por la castaña, que él, su amigo de la infancia eran la misma persona, que se escondía detrás del antifaz y robaba a los más adinerados.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar un pequeño peso en uno de sus hombros, percatándose de la mano blanca de Eriol.

"Amigo, quizás sea el momento de que te muestres como tal…"

"¿Opinas que es lo mejor?" – Como respuesta tuvo el movimiento afirmativo por parte de su amigo.

Inspiró aire profundamente y lo soltó en un gran suspiro – "Está bien, allá vamos"

**

* * *

****Autora: **Hola! Lo sé y antes que todo debo disculparme por todo el tiempo que me ausenté… ya íbamos para los 4 meses ToT… pero todo tiene su explicación y aunque por ahí dicen que la justificación agrava la falta, creo que es mi deber decirles que pasó en todo este tiempo… Empezaremos con el tema académico… gracias a Dios pasé todos mis ramos del primer semestre, a costa de muchas lágrimas (literalmente) y un problema interno de la U en donde nos quitaron mis preciadas vacaciones de invierno, no tuve descanso… luego de eso a raíz de tanto nervio me vino una gastritis horrible… pero lo positivo es que ya pasó y por último y no menos importante mi ánimo anduvo por los suelos y todo por culpa de problemas personales… En fin… así gue la historia de mi vida en estos meses de ausencia… 

Pasando al capítulo… espero que les haya gustado y como ven… Shaorancito (lindo) se encontrará con Sakurita… lo que tanto esperaban algunas lectoras en el próximo cap llegará jejeje… No hay mucho que comentar… sólo esperando que no se hayan olvidado de mí y obvio que sus comentarios serán muy bienvenidos!

Ahh! con respecto a responder reviews, trataré de colocarlos mañana en mi profile, la verdad es que no he tenido mucha suerte y no vaya a ser cosa que me cierren la cuenta… eso sería lo último…

¡¡Besitos a todos!! )


	7. Mi nombre es Shaoran Li

**Y "Corazón Dividido"**

**Capítulo VI****I: "Mi nombre es Shaoran Li"**

Shaoran no apresuró su paso. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Sakura al verlo. Se detuvo pensando si era lo correcto, pero pronto unos pequeños empujones desde atrás lo hicieron nuevamente avanzar.

Tomoyo fue la primera en notar la presencia de ambos jóvenes. Reconoció al instante la figura de Eriol, pero sus ojos se posaron en su acompañante.

Cuando la amatista cruzó miradas con el joven de gafas, en ambos se reflejó una sonrisa y una alegría por volver a verse. Sakura iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta, hasta que escuchó una voz masculina dirigida a su amiga.

"Buenas tardes, Señorita Tomoyo"

Sakura condujo su mirada hacia el hombre que saludaba amablemente a Tomoyo, y pronto fijo sus esmeraldas en el ambarino. Se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito y sintió que todo al mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas, alcanzando a pronunciar sólo una palabra.

"Xiaolang" – Y pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver pequeños destellos de luz, que supuso eran la feria. Cuando recordó lo que había visto se levantó y pudo ver que tres jóvenes conversaban a una corta distancia. Trató de levantarse, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza y sólo pudo sentarse sobre la manta que habían puesto debajo de ella.

Se restregó los ojos para ver si lo que veía era cierto y cuando la mirada ambarina se posó sobre ella, supo que era él.

Shaoran se sintió nervioso, al ver como Sakura lo estudiaba desde el césped y no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a explicar las interrogantes que se reflejaban en el rostro de la castaña.

"Que bueno que ya estás mejor" – Su tono era seguro y no reflejaba la perturbación que realmente sentía en su interior.

"Gra-gracias" – Se limitó a decir la ojiverde. Hubo un silencio entre ambos, y Sakura notó el seductor tono de voz proveniente de su amigo de la infancia, cosa que hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran levemente rosadas y desviara la mirada.

Shaoran se sentó a su lado con las piernas estiradas y su espalda apoyada en el árbol de atrás. Necesitaba relajarse, la tensión que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, no dejaría que disfrutara aquel momento tan glorioso de volver a tener a Sakura en frente de él.

En ese instante, recordó aquel apasionado beso en el jardín de la castaña y cómo ésta había respondido. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no duró mucho, puesto que la cálida voz de la joven lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

"¿De- De verdad eres Xiaolang?" – Preguntó tímidamente.

"Sí… soy yo" – Suspiró resignado. Hubiera sido un milagro que ella no lo hubiera reconocido, pero su aspecto no era muy distinto de hace ocho o nueve años atrás, sólo había crecido más y su voz ya no era la de un mocoso.

Sakura al escuchar esa respuesta, sintió que el corazón se le oprimía y palpitaba a mil por hora. Su amigo, ese a quien había conocido y pasado la mayor parte de su infancia estaba justo al lado de ella.

"¿Cuándo volviste?"

Shaoran meditó y tardó en responder, no podía arriesgarse y decirle que había llegado hacia más de dos meses, ya que eso podría traer complicaciones futuras – "Hace unas semanas atrás, creo" – Mintió

"Vaya…" – Nunca pensó que volver a hablar con él fuera tan complejo. Todo entre ellos había cambiado, empezando porque ya no eran unos niñitos que jugaban libremente por el jardín.

"Y tú Sakura ¿Cómo has estado?" – Cortó el molesto silencio que se había formado.

"Bi-Bien… aunque debo confesar que nunca pensé encontrarte aquí" – Al mirarlo le regaló una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Shaoran embobado tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar, para que ella no se percatara del sonrojo que se había asomado en sus mejillas.

Tomoyo miraba con ternura y a la vez alegría a la pareja. Sabía lo mucho que Sakura había anhelado volver a ver a ese amigo de la infancia. Eriol la observaba de reojo, cuando estaba cerca de esa mujer, su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal, aunque sabía que no era amor, porque ese sentimiento lo había desechado junto con el triste y amargo recuerdo de Kaho.

"Señorita Tomoyo, me alegro mucho de volver a verla" – Expresó sinceramente el joven, curvando su boca en una sonrisa.

Tomoyo volvió la vista a su acompañante y al igual que él, sonrió.

"Igualmente joven Eriol. Desde esa vez en la fiesta no volví a saber nada de usted"

"He tenido unos negocios en otras ciudades de Inglaterra, y llegué sólo hace unos días"

"Me impresionó mucho ver que usted era amigo del joven Xiaolang" – Posó una mano, restregando su mentón – "¿Desde cuándo se conocen?"

El ojiazul observó por un momento a Tomoyo, al parecer esa mujer no tenía ni un cabello de tonta. Tenía que pensar cuidadosamente sus dichos, porque ante cualquier error o contradicción, Shaoran estaría perdido y lo peor era que ni siquiera se habían puesto de acuerdo para contar sólo una versión.

"Lo conocí en un viaje de negocios por China" – Le lanzó una mirada y sonrió inocentemente. No le gustaba mentir, pero ¿Qué hacer en estos casos?

"Ah… y dígame joven Eriol ¿Qué tipos de negocios es lo que usted realiza?"

Menos mal que el tema de Shaoran había llegado a su fin. Volver a engañar a esa hermosa y dulce joven no estaba dentro de sus planes.

"Me dedico al comercio con otros países. La mercancía es enviada por barcos a distintas partes del mundo"

"¡Oh! Así que es todo un comerciante" – Sonrió – "¿Y participa de esos hermosos viajes a otros lugares?"

"De vez en cuando, a veces es necesario ir, para arreglar las cuentas personalmente. Usted sabe que hay personas que quieren pasarse de listas y robar lo que no les pertenece"

"Así como ese ladrón que corre por las calles de Londres"

"Perdóneme mi Lady, pero ¿No considera que aquel ladrón hace un bien a personas que carecen de recursos?"

"No lo sé… él ayuda a los pobres robándole a los ricos. No encuentro que sea un bien"

"Sólo son diferentes puntos de vista" – Hizo una pausa y luego agregó – "Considerando la oposición entre ambos, le ruego dejar el tema cerrado, para no salir enemistados" – sus ojos azules destellaron y luego extendió su mano – "¿Me acompaña?"

La amatista posó su delicada mano en la de él y se encaminaron hacia donde estaba Shaoran y Sakura.

Entre ambos castaños hace un buen rato que las palabras no habían surgido, dando paso al crudo silencio. Cuando vieron que la otra pareja se acercaba, sintieron un gran alivio.

"Shaoran" – Dijo Eriol – "Me preguntaba si ya era hora de encaminar a estas bellas damas a su hogar"

Sakura con confusión expresó- "¿Shaoran?"

El ambarino viendo que las esmeraldas presentaban desconcierto, alcanzó a interrumpir a su amigo que estaba a punto de responderle a la castaña.

"Así es. Ese es mi nombre, Shaoran"

"Pero..."

"Xiaolang Clow, como me conociste hace años, ya no existe. Ahora soy Shaoran Li" – Manifestó sin ese toque dulce que caracterizaba su voz.

Al escucharlo decir, que aquel niño amable y tierno con quien compartía sus juegos y travesuras ya no existía, le produjo un dolor agudo en su pecho, y más aún la voz fría que había utilizado.

"No entiendo…" – Se limitó a decir.

"No creo que puedas entenderlo Sakura, pero te rogaría que ahora me llamases por mi nuevo nombre"

"Está bien" – Dijo casi en un susurro.

Shaoran sintió una tristeza en su corazón, no le gustaba tratarla así, pero por ahora era lo mejor.

'_Perdoname, mi flor de cerezo' _

Sakura ni siquiera había reparado en el hecho de que Shaoran Li había sido uno de los invitados a la fiesta y que el tiempo de llegada a Londres no era el mismo que él describía.

Se levantó del suelo y luego le ofreció su ayuda a Sakura para que lo imitara. Sin embargo, ella ignoró su gesto y se puso de pie sola, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

El castaño, atónito, se quedó helado sin hacer nada, hasta que las palabras de Tomoyo lo hicieron reaccionar.

"Se ha molestado"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió para alcanzarla. Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron y sólo se limitaron a sonreír. Ambos supieron que ese encuentro iba a ser el principio de un mar de sentimientos y confusiones.

"Sakura, espera" – Expresó con voz fuerte.

Ella al oírlo, aceleró el paso, hasta que sintió que alguien tomaba de su brazo. Al voltearse se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Shaoran y un rostro completamente serio.

"¿Por qué te has molestado?"

Ella seguía sin contestarle y para no tener que soportar aquellos ojos ambarinos, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

"Si es por lo que dije, discúlpame. Sé que fui un poco rudo en hablar, pero es que…"

"No tienes por qué disculparte, como tu bien has dicho, de aquel niño a quien yo conocí tiempo atrás, ya no queda nada, así como tampoco de la antigua Sakura"

"Eso no es cierto, aún sigues siendo la pequeña y tierna Sakura de quien yo me…" – Paró abruptamente sus palabras. Lo único que quería era no enemistarse con ella y eso lo había llevado a hablar sin pensar.

Sakura volvió para enfrentarlo y sólo vio a un Li, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Esa expresión hizo que su enojo se esfumara. Acercó una de sus manos a la de él y la acarició. El joven, sorprendido observó ese gesto. Temía decirle que su llegada a Inglaterra debía permanecer en completa discreción.

"Ehh… por cierto" – Le dijo un poco nervioso – "Me gustaría mucho que no comentaras con nadie, el hecho de que estoy nuevamente en Londres, por favor"

No lograba entenderlo. Primero le pedía que ya no lo llamase por su nombre original y ahora quería que mantuviera oculta su llegada a la ciudad.

"¿Por qué?" – Interrogó la castaña.

Shaoran sacó su mano del brazo de la joven y juntó sus dos manos con las de ella – "Aún no es el tiempo de que sepas el por qué. Sólo te pido que no me hagas más preguntas al respecto"

Sakura viendo la aflicción de Shaoran asintió. Tomoyo y Eriol que venían riendo tranquilamente alcanzaron a los castaños y viendo la escena tan romántica, Eriol carraspeó.

"Ejem… ¿Interrumpimos?" – Preguntó irónico.

Ambos se voltearon y rápidamente separaron sus manos, haciendo que un calor se reflejara en sus mejillas.

"Se-Será mejor que continuemos caminando" – Expresó Sakura azorada, mientras veía que Tomoyo sonreía pícaramente.

Caminaron escuchando las anécdotas de Eriol y Shaoran, el día en que se conocieron y sus viajes a través del mundo. Después de eso, Shaoran comentó su estadía en China, sus estudios y por último el fallido compromiso con una joven china. Sakura, llamándole la atención esto último se atrevió a decir:

"¿Estuviste a punto de casarte?"

"Sí, pero ninguno de los dos queríamos. Nuestros padres habían acordado el matrimonio desde que éramos bebés, ese también fue uno de los motivos por los que tuve que abandonar este bello país"

"¿Y cómo lograron anularlo?"

"Sayuri cumplió dieciocho y se fugó con su novio, y yo ya tenía veinte años. Como no se pudo celebrar nada, tomé mis maletas, me despedí de mi madre y viajé"

"¿Se escapó con su novio?"

"Sí. Su familia la buscó por meses y cuando la encontraron, ella estaba embarazada, y para que no recayera la deshonra en la familia, la casaron con Tao, y así llegó al final nuestro compromiso"

El viaje se hizo tan corto que ninguno de los cuatro se percató que estaban en frente de la mansión Kinomoto. Shaoran miró de reojo a Eriol y vio que él pensaba lo mismo. Simplemente no podían arriesgarse a acercarse a la boca del lobo.

"Sakura… hemos llegado" – Un tono apesadumbrado salió de sus labios.

"Oh… es verdad"

Tampoco se dieron cuenta que en la oscuridad estaba alguien observándolos, hasta que pronto uno de los faroles que adornaba el jardín reflejó el perfil disgustado de Keita, quien se acercó inmediatamente al ver a su prometida con otro.

"Sakura" – Escuchó que decían de atrás. Esa voz le era conocida por lo que volteó despacio hasta quedar de frente ante su prometido.

"Buenas noches" – Manifestó con una leve ira.

El castaño frunció el ceño al verlo, se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de ese sujeto. Una rabia lo embargó al ver como Keita besaba la mejilla de Sakura… ¡De su Sakura!

Eriol y Tomoyo saludaron amablemente y pronto el ojiazul se despidió de la amatista con un beso tierno en la mano.

"Fue todo un placer, señorita, pero ahora debo marcharme y llevarme a mi amigo antes de que aquí arda Troya"

"El placer es mío, y espero que esta salida vuelva a repetirse" – Un chispeo en sus lagunas azules se hizo notar.

"Eso espero. Aunque no dudo que será así"

Keita, luego de mostrarse tan atento con la castaña, observó triunfante a Shaoran.

"Buenas noches, Señor" – Dijo estirando su mano en señal de saludo. Shaoran observó la mano y luego acercó la suya, estrechándola.

"Buenas noches"

Keita, miró desafiante al hombre que tenía en frente. No le había gustado para nada verlos tan amablemente conversando, o peor aún viendo a su prometida sonreírle de esa forma tan especial.

"¿Acaso no nos presentas? Tu familia te ha enseñado buenos modales, creo que es hora de aplicarlos" – Su forma de tratar a Sakura, enfadaba enormemente al castaño. No era la primera vez que la humillaba delante de otros.

"Ehh, lo siento…" – Se disculpó agachando su rostro. Este gesto enfureció mucho más a Shaoran, quien no entendía su forma de proceder ¿Cómo podía dejarse tratar así? –

"Joven Li, el es Keita Deguchi, mi… prometido" – No podía mirarlo a la cara después de esa confesión. – "Y él es Shaoran Li, un amigo"

"Shaoran Li, ¿Por qué será que su nombre me es conocido?" – preguntó Keita.

"No lo sé. Mi estadía en Inglaterra no ha sido muy larga, llegué hace unas semanas atrás y aquí me encontré con mi amigo Eriol" – Señaló al ojiazul quien, aún sosteniendo el brazo de Tomoyo, sonrió.

"Mmm, puede ser…" – Tomó sutilmente la mano de la castaña y dijo – "Señorita, será mejor que entremos, está haciendo mucho frío y los señores deben estar muy cansados. ¿No es así, señor Li?"

Shaoran no podía estar más enrabiado, no sólo la humillaba, sino que ahora estaba teniendo un ataque de celos de forma implícita. No se limitó a responder para no hablar más de la cuenta y así no incomodar más a Sakura.

"Bueno, Sakura, es hora de irme. Creo que ahora nos podremos ver más seguido"

"Su-Supongo" – Expresó con nerviosismo.

Keita no le habían hecho gracia aquellas palabras y antes de que el castaño volteara le gritó: - "Para mí también ha sido un gusto conocerlo"

Shaoran con una sonrisa fingida, sólo levantó su mano y se despidió. Cuando pasó por al lado de Eriol y Tomoyo le dijo – "Si quieres puedes quedarte, lo que es yo, me voy"

Eriol, como siempre lanzó una risita y luego se dirigió a la amatista – "Con gusto me quedaría para charlar un poco más, pero creo que ahora debo ayudar en un asunto" – Le decía mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde Li caminaba.

"No se preocupe, joven Eriol, vaya con él" – El hombre con gafas volvió a despedirse y pronto estuvo corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo.

Tomoyo, se giró para ir donde su amiga y se encontró con que la pareja estaba discutiendo. Lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla, porque cuando Keita vio que se acercaba le exigió que esperara adentro de la mansión. Sakura levantó su vista gacha con temor y luego sonrió a Tomoyo, expresándole en esa pequeña sonrisa que todo estaría bien.

Cuando hubo entrado por la puerta principal, Keita siguió en lo suyo.

"Ahora quiero que me expliques ¿Qué hacías tan tarde en la ciudad? Y ¿Cómo es eso de que dejas cenando solo a tu abuelo?"

"Con Tomoyo quisimos salir a pasear y se nos hizo un poco tarde"

"Sakura, hay obligaciones que no puedes cambiarlas por tus jueguitos estúpidos. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿Entendido?"

Sakura asintió con desanimo.

"Bien, ahora vamos adentro para que des las excusas correspondientes"

Vio como la castaña avanzaba a paso lento. Le hubiera gustado haberle preguntado por ese hombre que se decía su amigo. Algo en sus ojos le causó desconfianza, pero por ahora prefería hacer sus propias averiguaciones.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Shaoran caminaba junto a Eriol en silencio, no quería hablar de lo que había pasado minutos antes, o por lo menos no quería escuchar el nombre de Keita Deguchi… simplemente le producía nauseas.

"No te pongas así, Shaoran, además ya sabías que ella estaba comprometida"

"Lo sé"

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Por fin pudiste decirle que estabas de vuelta, aunque no de una forma muy amable, pero en resumen todo salió bien. Ahora esperemos a que no diga ni una palabra"

"Eriol… ¿Podríamos cambiar el tema? Por hoy quiero olvidarme de Sakura Kinomoto y concentrarme en el golpe que tengo planeado efectuar esta noche"

"¿Otra vez, saldrás a terreno?"

Shaoran sólo se limitó a sonreír burlonamente – "Por supuesto, y tú me ayudarás"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nuevamente la oscuridad se había expandido por toda Inglaterra. El reloj de la plaza, terminó de indicar la décima campanada, motivo por el cual ya nadie transitaba por las calles. Todo estaba tranquilo y en soledad. En tanto, un carruaje circulaba por la avenida principal.

De pronto, el cochero, que poseía una mirada azulina, al igual que sus cabellos, detenía la marcha de los caballos. Bajó de su asiento y abrió la puerta.

"Hemos llegado" – Le dijo a una figura oscura que bajaba cuidadosamente los pequeños peldaños del transporte.

El hombre de ropas oscuras sonrió mostrando autosuficiencia y dijo: "No me esperes, sé el camino a casa"

El joven de gafas, lo observó con preocupación, de hecho lo hacía cada vez que su mejor amigo, se buscaba problemas. Con un leve asentimiento se subió a su lugar y emprendió la marcha.

Miró como el carruaje se alejaba, pero pronto se dijo que debía actuar rápido, como siempre. Corrió hasta llegar cerca de la plaza y vio que la habitación en donde se llevaría acabo su misión, tenía las luces encendidas.

Por un momento dudó en efectuar el plan, pero luego recordó aquella mujer con su hijo en brazos, pidiendo limosna afuera del teatro. Ese recuerdo lo impulsó a continuar.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana y dio infinitas gracias al ver que ese aristócrata vivía en el primer piso de ese pequeño edificio. El hombre que debía tener alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años, se encontraba en la mesa, contando sus monedas y haciendo pequeños montones de ellas. En sus ojos negros, se veía el brillo de la ambición.

Actuando de forma inmediata, golpeó la débil ventana, que se abrió de par en par, asustando en sobre manera a su propietario.

Shaoran de un salto se subió al marco de ésta, dejando que su capa se meciera por la leve brisa nocturna.

"Buenas noches, Señor" – Manifestó con esa sonrisa irónica que lo caracterizaba.

"¿Qui-Quién es usted? – Preguntó el asustadizo hombre.

El ambarino no respondió, sabía perfectamente que ese individuo había escuchado más de una historia referente a su persona.

"Las personas debemos compartir. El rico ayudar al pobre en su necesidad, para así vivir en un mundo de igualdad en donde todos tengamos los mismos derechos"

Diciendo esto se apresuró a entrar a la alcoba y tomar el dinero de la mesa. El otro hombre no pudo hacer nada, debido al miedo que se había apoderado de sus piernas y le imposibilitaba caminar.

"Que tenga una linda noche, Señor" – Alcanzó a decir cuando saltaba a toda velocidad la ventana y se escapaba calle abajo.

El afectado, por fin pudo moverse y se acercó a la ventana para gritarle: "¡Maldito, llamaré a la policía!" – Pero ya no quedaban rastros del hombre enmascarado.

Corrió como nunca lo hubiese imaginado, parecía que volaba. De pronto, algo le llamó la atención captando su mirada ámbar. Bajo un árbol, se encontraba su caballo negro, Kuroi, quien al ver a su amo, lanzó un bufido.

"Kuroi, amigo ¿Quién te trajo aquí?" – Decía acariciando el pecho oscuro del animal. Algo lo hizo reaccionar y sonrió. Era evidente que la pregunta no podría ser respondida por el caballo. Una locura se le pasó por la mente, haciendo que sus ojos cafés tomaran un brillo dorado.

Se subió al caballo y se fue en el camino opuesto que conducía a su mansión. Galopó por varias calles, alumbradas por faroles, que entregaban una tenue luz. Cuando vio que su objetivo estaba próximo se apeó de su corcel y lo dejó amarrado en un árbol. Debajo de la montura guardó el botín obtenido esa noche.

Saltó todos los obstáculos que se le presentaban y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvo en el jardín de la mansión Kinomoto. La sensación de peligro y la adrenalina que sentía, lo hacían seguir con lo que estaba pensando.

Rodeó la mansión hasta dar con ese balcón… que escondía lo más valioso para él, no teniendo comparación con nada en el mundo.

Subió hasta llegar a él, podía sentir un escalofrío recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. Sabía que ella dormía tras esa cortina blanca, ya podía sentir su respiración, cerca de él. Con sus artimañas de ladrón logró que el vidrio cediera y pudo ingresar a la habitación.

Caminó casi en puntillas para no emitir ningún sonido que alertara a la castaña que un intruso había invadido su espacio.

Se acercó a su cama y vio que Sakura dormía plácidamente. Ningún gesto se reflejaba en su rostro, nada que la perturbara.

Esa escena que tenía delante de sus ojos no podría ser descrita por nadie. Había que vivir el momento para saber lo que se sentía el tenerla tan cerca. Su corazón latía fuertemente.

Sin siquiera predecirlo, la castaña movió lentamente su rostro, algo en su conciencia alertó que alguien más se encontraba en la recámara. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y lo único que pudo distinguir fue un brillo intenso de unos ojos ámbares que la observaban.

Por un momento creyó que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero al sentir un leve roce en su mejilla izquierda, vio que era totalmente real.

Sobresaltada se sentó en su cama alejándose de aquella caricia. El hombre detrás del antifaz sonrió.

"¿Cómo está mi querida Ying Fa?"

**Autora: Holiii!!!! Cómo están mis niñas/os? Ojalá que muyyy bien. Esperando que puedan disculpar a esta niña irresponsable que no se había aparecido por estos lares hace bastante tiempo, pero como ven… estoy viva… aún… en fin, vamos a lo que nos interesa… ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Por fin se encontraron y vieron, aunque Shaoran tiene esa pose de serio y todo lo demás… pero vamos todo tiene una razón de ser… ****¿Y Keita? Hará sus propias averiguaciones… Mmmm esperemos que no descubra la identidad de Shaorancito… Y Tomoyo se las trae con Eriol jejejeje…pero no más que el ladrón que entra en las alcobas mientras todos duermen xD **

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo…. Y como siempre esperando sus reviews tanto de aceptación como de críticas ) y ver que no me han abandonado.**

**Ahhh se me olvidaba les invito a leer mi nueva historia, Ramune, que es totalmente diferente a ésta, pero con la misma pareja SxS… ojalá también sea de su aceptación.**

**Besitos a todos y les aviso que las respuestas a los caps 5 y 6 están en mi profile… para que vean que no las olvido )**


	8. Eres más que un amigo

"**Corazón Dividido"**

**Capítulo VIII****: "Eres más que un amigo"**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

"¿Cómo está mi querida Ying Fa?"

Esa voz, ya la había escuchado antes… de pronto me di cuenta de cómo me había llamado.

¡Era ese hombre dentro de la mansión!

"¿Qu-Qué hace en mi habitación?" – Exclamé sorprendida. Nunca dejaba de impresionarme, o mejor dicho, asustarme.

Antes, sólo había llegado hasta el patio de la mansión, pero ahora ¡Me lo encuentro en mi dormitorio!

Se acercó, pero instintivamente me apegué más al muro que da al rincón. Él me miró con un toque infantil.

"Nunca pensé que mi visita causaría tanto impacto" – Me dijo con esa voz tan sensual que hace que todo mi cuerpo tiemble.

"Por favor, váyase…" – Le dije casi en un susurro. Estaba completamente contrariada, mi cabeza decía que corría peligro estando con él en la oscuridad, y peor aún, en mi dormitorio, pero mi corazón se alegraba de verlo, después de tanto tiempo.

Algo me hizo reaccionar… ¿En qué estaba pensando¿Alegre por verlo?... realmente esto estaba fuera de control.

Sentí mis mejillas arder ante tales pensamientos, y más aún recordar el encuentro en el jardín…

Me está mirando, aunque no puedo verlo nítidamente, sé que lo está haciendo de una forma intensa.

Nuevamente se acercó a mí, pero ahora sólo atiné a levantarme de mi cama y moverme hacia el ventanal. No quiero que me toque, no quiero sentirme nuevamente débil, no quiero tener esas sensaciones… que a pesar mío, disfruto mucho.

Se volvió hacia mí, y para mi mala suerte no tenía adonde escapar. Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, de su chaqueta sacó una rosa roja. Se notaba que la había cortado en el camino, porque en sus pétalos aún se podían apreciar pequeñas gotas del rocío.

"Tome, para usted" – Me habló tranquilamente. Yo lo miré un tanto extrañada, con un toque de confusión.

Lentamente la tomé entre mis dedos, y sin querer rocé su mano. En mi interior esa sensación de placer con un toque de ¿excitación? Me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Shaoran no pudo soportarlo más y extendió uno de sus brazos rodeando la delgada cintura femenina. Sakura intentó por todos los medios de desasirse de ese abrazo tan dominante.

El ambarino se acercó, pero no la besó, sino que recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

"Hueles tan bien… Ying Fa" – Le dijo susurrándole en el oído.

Sakura se estremeció ante tales palabras, y Shaoran pudo sentirlo, haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Ella mantenía sus manos pegadas a su cuerpo, y se resistía a abrazarlo, por temor a olvidarse de todo y dejarse cegar por esos turbadores impulsos.

El ambarino comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la castaña. Se dio cuenta que llevaba la misma camisola verde de la otra vez. Con una mano acarició uno de sus brazos helados y luego estuvo rozando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, el delgado cuello.

Sus labios, buscaban saciar esa presión que sentían, pero su mente le decía que no fuera tan rápido y que disfrutara el momento que estaba teniendo, así que el besarla debería esperar un poco más.

Comenzó por besar su cuello, besos suaves tocaban la piel blanca de Sakura, quien al sentir los labios del ladrón, su mente se sumió en una neblina placentera.

Como por un impulso, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cabello desordenado de Shaoran, quien emitió un leve suspiro al sentir su toque en la nuca.

"Ying Fa… no sé que haré contigo" – Se separó para ver su expresión. Las lagunas verdes destellaban, mostrándole a Shaoran que su Sakura, ya no era una niñita, y así como él, también estaba conociendo esas sensaciones.

Su mirada se posó en la boca carmesí de la joven, quien respiraba con pequeña dificultad, dejando sus labios entreabiertos. Poco a poco fue acercando su boca, hasta que hizo contacto con la de ella.

Nuevamente esa ola de placer la envolvía. No sabía si darle un puntapié o dejarse llevar por la situación. Sin embargo, a muy pesar de Shaoran eligió la primera opción. Le dio una patada en la canilla, haciendo que Shaoran retrocediera breves pasos.

"Pequeña fiera…" – Le dijo sin soltarle la cintura – "Aunque me pegues una y otra vez no te soltaré"

Ella lanzó pequeños sollozos, pero sin soltar ninguna lágrima. Detestaba quedar a la merced de ese hombre cuando estaba cerca.

Shaoran hizo un nuevo intento y volvió a besarla, sólo que ahora la apoyó contra el marco de la ventana haciendo presión con su cuerpo, para que no pudiera escapar.

Ella pudo sentir el contacto de ese cuerpo poderoso y bien formado.

"No te resistas, Ying Fa, yo sé que tú también lo deseas" – Le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos, en sus ojos, mejillas y por último en su boca.

Ella no pudo seguir con la barrera que se había impuesto y pronto se vio nuevamente cediendo a sus deseos.

"Váyase…" – Le susurró, al momento que separaba sus labios de los de él, en busca de alguna gota de oxígeno.

"Está bien" – Le dijo Shaoran inmediatamente, dejando a Sakura confundida, mientras él se separaba de ella apagando cualquier llama que se hubiera encendido – "Por hoy he terminado, sin embargo, volveré" – Le expresó mostrando su habitual sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Qué pretende?" – Le preguntó la castaña.

"Algo simple" – Declaró – "Quiero hacerla mía y no sabe cuanto lo deseo…cada vez que la veo, pone a prueba mi resistencia de olvidar mi caballerosidad y conseguir que usted sea sólo mía y de nadie más"

Aún cuando la oscuridad de la noche no dejara ver la mayor parte de sus rostros, Shaoran se percató del bello sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de su adorada Sakura.

"Yo…" - ¿Qué podía decir si ella buscaba lo mismo? Sólo que no podía, o mejor dicho no debía.

"Pero no se preocupe, porque aún cuento con un poco de cordura… mi querida Ying Fa" – La miró para luego añadir - "¿Podré volver a verla?"

"N- No lo sé… quizás" – Ella quería, sí, pero sabía que todo era demasiado arriesgado y que si su abuelo llegaba a enterarse de esto lo mandaría a colgar sin pensarlo.

"Por lo menos no fue una negativa… eso es bueno" – Volvió a sonreír, y luego tomó la mano de ella – "Yo… yo la amo, Ying Fa"

Si antes había logrado un rubor, ahora Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada. Nadie antes le había dicho esas palabras. Lo miró a los ojos y vio algo familiar, algo conocido. Como una película el rostro de Shaoran se pasó por su mente.

"Sha-Shaoran…" – Susurró y bajó el rostro entristecido.

El ambarino se quedó helado, había pronunciado su nombre. Por un momento creyó que ella lo había descubierto, pero al ver su cara afligida, supo que sólo había sido una mala broma. Buscando la forma de despistar se atrevió a preguntar:

"¿Quién es Shaoran?"

Rápidamente volvió su vista a ese antifaz, sobresaltada. Por breves segundos, se había olvidado que él estaba ahí… y sólo por pensar en Shaoran y en su regreso a Londres.

"¿Sha-Shaoran, dices?" – Titubeó. Se le había escapado de los labios, sin querer.

El castaño asintió levemente, buscando una respuesta.

"Él es… un amigo muy querido para mí" – De ninguna manera, trataba de colocar celoso a ese ladrón, pero las palabras habían brotado casi por si solas.

"Humm…" - sólo el escuchar que era un 'amigo querido' hizo que su corazón latiera fuerte de dolor – "Y ¿Por qué te acuerdas de él en momentos como éste?" – La cuestionó sin dejar de ver sus esmeraldas y acariciando suavemente sus mejillas.

Ella se recostó en esa mano tibia. No sabía que responder, sólo que ver ese brillo intenso en los ojos de ese hombre, la había hecho recordar el serio, pero hermoso rostro de Shaoran, quien por su parte al no obtener respuesta de parte de Sakura sólo se limitó a decir - "Me gustaría que no pensaras en otro cuando estamos juntos, es un poco injusto. No sabes los celos que tengo de ese idiota cada vez que te veo paseándote con él por el pueblo"

"¿Es que acaso me has visto?"

"Recuerda que donde tú vayas, yo iré. De mis ojos no puedes ocultarte, querida"

Al terminar esa frase, se separó de ella y abrió la ventana de la recámara, para luego dar un salto y salir corriendo adentrándose en la oscuridad.

No le dio tiempo de explicarle, sólo se había marchado y ahora ni siquiera sabía cuando lo volvería a ver. Sintió que sus ojos se nublaban y pronto algo tibio comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

**Shaoran Li**

Salí corriendo de esa habitación, no sé si fue por temor a ser descubierto o simplemente no quería seguir escuchando que yo era sólo su amigo querido.

Eso no era lo que buscaba… yo quería su amor, pero no bajo esta máscara. ¡No!, aunque debo admitir que disfruto mucho cada vez que puedo estrecharla entre mis brazos y poder besar esos deliciosos labios…

¡Dios! Me estoy volviendo loco… la tengo como ladrón, pero como Shaoran, con suerte puedo acercarme, y mucho menos ahora con su novio celoso.

Pero aún me quedaba una duda ¿Qué habría pensado cuando me miró con esos ojos llenos de ternura y pronunció mi nombre? Simplemente la escuché susurrarlo y mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos… creí que moría.

Si hubiera descubierto toda la verdad en ese instante, lo más seguro es que jamás tendría su perdón y la perdería para siempre. Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente ¿Qué hará cuando sepa que Shaoran y el ladrón son la misma persona?

Esa idea me fue dando vueltas a medida que Kuroi me llevaba de regreso a casa. Fue tanto lo que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos. Definitivamente, ella hará que la hora de mi muerte llegue más temprano que tarde.

Bajé de mi caballo y entré por la puerta de servicio… como siempre. Me saqué el antifaz y la capa y subí agotado a mi habitación. Cuando prendí la luz, me encontré con la figura de Eriol, observando por la ventana absorto en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué haces en mi habitación?" – Pregunté. Lo siento si fui pesado, pero es que por hoy no quería que nadie me hablara.

"Esperándote" – Fue su respuesta corta y precisa.

"Ahh" – Agregué con desgano.

"Que bueno que encontraste a Kuroi, creí que lo necesitarías" – Misterio resuelto, Eriol dejó al caballo en mi camino.

"Gracias" – Atiné a responder. Quizás debí ser más efusivo, puesto que con su ayuda pude ir a visitar a Sakura.

"¿Fuiste a verla?" – Escuché que me decía, volteándose a verme. Yo sólo le moví mi cabeza afirmativamente.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y pronto estuvo caminando hacia mí. Sólo pude ver su mano apoyada en mi hombro palmeándolo para luego escuchar: - "Estás mal, amigo" y salió por la puerta, dejándome ahí solo.

Supongo que hoy dormirá en mi casa.

¿Realmente estoy tan mal, para que me lo haya dicho? Espero que la respuesta la pueda encontrar algún día, y si enamorarse de Sakura Kinomoto es estar loco, prefiero que esa locura no se acabe nunca.

Apoyé la cabeza en mi almohada y cerré mis ojos esperando soñar otra vez con ella.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Otra vez me dejó sola… y lo más molesto es que no pude explicarle el por qué pronuncié ese nombre.

Sí, lo dije, y sólo fue como lo pensé antes… esos ojos se me hicieron conocidos y por un momento creí estar frente a Shaoran, pero eso era imposible.

Ahora no sé que hacer, otra vez este hombre me embriagó con estos sentimientos tan extraños, pero a la vez tan placenteros, que me dejan en una especie de sueño hecho realidad.

Pero debo confesar que cuando ese ladrón me besaba y luego me acordé de Shaoran, sentí que lo estaba engañando, que se me caería la cara de vergüenza si volviera a verlo, por eso preferí frenar cualquier otro impulso. Ni siquiera me acordé de Keita y que le estaba siendo infiel, sino que fueron esos ojos ámbares que se posaron en mi mente.

Fui a mi cama y me quedé sentada viendo el reflejo de la luna caer sobre mi habitación mostrándome un espectáculo maravilloso. Fijé mi vista en esa ventana y me sonrojé.

Recordé como sus besos recorrían mi cuello, mis hombros y rozaban mi boca de una forma tan experimentada. En resumen, él sabe hacer sentir bien a una mujer, sabe lo que una quiere, y lo que más temo es no tener las fuerzas la próxima vez para decirle que no, sabiendo que lo único que quiere es…

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza al recordar esas palabras dichas con tanta seguridad - _'Quiero hacerla mía y no sabe cuanto lo deseo…cada vez que la veo, pone a prueba mi resistencia de olvidarme de mi caballerosidad y conseguir que usted sea sólo mía y de nadie más'_

¿Quién se queda tan tranquila al escuchar eso?

Mejor será dormir y no pensar más… esperemos que los brazos de Morfeo puedan entregarme esa paz y **frialdad** que en estos momentos necesito tanto…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al día siguiente Shaoran se despertó muy temprano. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con que Eriol ya estaba sentado a la mesa, leyendo el periódico. Ya no le sorprendía, cada día se hacía más habitual el hecho de que el ojiazul estuviera en su casa.

"Buenos días" – Dijo Eriol.

"Buenos días, Eriol"

Una de las sirvientas, se acercó a su amo y luego anunció: - "Señor, su desayuno estará inmediatamente"

"Gracias, Rika" – respondió amablemente Shaoran

Minutos después, delante de él, se encontraba la acostumbrada taza de café, junto con tostadas y galletas, y el infaltable jugo de naranjas. Shaoran había dejado en claro que así le gustaba el desayuno, sin más ni menos.

"¿Hay algo nuevo?" – preguntaba el ambarino a su amigo, que bebía un sorbo de su taza de té.

"Hmm, la única noticia que me llama la atención es que el ladrón ha hecho otra vez su aparición en la ciudad de Londres" - Le decía, al momento que bajaba las hojas del periódico y le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad a su amigo.

"Vaya… así que una vez más atacó" – Comentó, mientras enmantequillaba una tostada.

"Así es. Pero a mi parecer, el peor robo que puede haber cometido ese ladrón es a la mansión Kinomoto¿No crees Shaoran?" - Espetó el joven de gafas, sonriendo irónicamente.

"Creo que ese es el mejor robo que puede haber hecho"

No era del robo del que precisamente hablaban, sino de aquella mujer que habitaba en dicha mansión.

"¿Nada más?" – Preguntó Shaoran.

"Ahh… sí, ha llegado esto" – Le extendió un sobre sellado – "Por lo que veo es una invitación"

Shaoran tomó el sobre en sus manos y lo abrió.

"El Señor Duball nos invita hoy a una fiesta que dará en su mansión"

"¿Y piensas ir?" – Preguntó Eriol intrigado

"Pues claro, hay algunas palabras que debo intercambiar con Fujima Kinomoto"

Eriol lo miró inquisitivamente y se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie más, aparte de ellos, y decir – "Cuidado Shaoran, no juegues con fuego"

"No juego, sólo le hablaré de negocios. Tú sabes, debo ganarme su confianza y bueno…" – Le sonrió a su amigo – "Y obvio que tú también irás conmigo"

Eriol suspiró resignado y le dijo – "¿Hay otra opción?"

El castaño movió negativamente su cabeza.

"Y ahora debemos apresurarnos" – Indicó el ambarino. Ante el rostro confuso de Eriol, añadió – "Hoy saldremos con la joven Tomoyo y Sakura"

"¿Así? – Lo miró sin inmutarse - ... si tú lo dices" – Manifestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Shaoran salió en su carruaje junto a Eriol, en dirección hacia la mansión de Sakura. Sabía perfectamente que con esa acción tan repentina, podía colocar en peligro su pellejo, sin embargo, aquella acción tan precipitada fue impulsada al recordar cómo Sakura susurró su nombre la noche anterior.

Fue Eriol quien lo sacó de su ensoñación al preguntarle por el dichoso paseo – "Y bien, supongo que me dirás que es lo que haremos hoy"

"Dar una vuelta por los alrededores" – Su respuesta fue cortante.

El ojiazul lo observó con detenimiento. Ese comportamiento era extraño en él, nunca actuaba por impulso y las veces que lo hacía era siempre porque algo pasaba por su mente.

Llegaron a la mansión Kinomoto antes de lo previsto, lo que ayudó a Shaoran a despegarse esa mirada intrigante que su amigo se había empeñado en llevar todo el camino.

"Señores, hemos llegado" – Dijo el cochero al abrirle la puerta.

Midori que había visto al carruaje acercarse, se asomó por la ventana y al ver a los dos hombres desconocidos, salió.

"Buenos días señores¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?"

"Buenos días señora" – respondió el castaño – "Hemos venido a ver a la señorita Sakura ¿Estará en casa?"

Midori miró al hombre de pies a cabeza. Su rostro, y cada uno de sus rasgos le eran conocidos, lo había visto antes, pero no supo donde.

"Sí, ella está"

Shaoran miró a la mujer, Midori seguía igual de desconfiada que antes, lo más probable es que estuviera esperando el por qué de esa visita y también que ambos hombres se presentaran correctamente.

"Mis disculpas señora" – Interrumpió Eriol – "Somos amigos de la joven, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y el es, Shaoran Li"

'_Shaoran'_– Ese nombre lo había escuchado antes.

"Perdone mi descortesía" – Agregó Shaoran – "Si ella está¿Podría hacer el favor de llamarla?"

"¿Y por qué no gustan y pasan adentro?"

Eriol miró a Shaoran esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. – "Está bien" – Contestó el ambarino.

El peliazul sabía que Li no quería mostrarse delante del abuelo de Sakura y no por temor a ser reconocido como el ladrón, sino por ser reconocido por lo que era antes, Xiaolang Clow, pero ahora había cambiado drásticamente de opinión. Algo no encajaba ¿Por qué ocultarse de ese hombre? Sabía que estaba relacionado con la muerte de su padre, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver Fujima Kinomoto en todo esto?

Siguió a su amigo que a su vez era conducido por la mujer de ojos azules hacia la sala. Les ofreció algo para beber a lo que ellos se negaron y luego partió en busca de su niña.

Sakura estaba terminando de desayunar, como siempre, sola ya que su abuelo junto a Touya desayunaban en el despacho hablando de negocios y problemas de la familia. Ese hecho se había repetido desde que tenía trece años, pero gracias a su nana, no se había sentido tan sola. Que falta le hacían sus padres.

La castaña miraba con tristeza hacia la ventana, pero cuando Midori ingresó al comedor le sonrió.

"Sakura, tienes visitas" – Le señaló la mujer

"¿Visitas, dices?"

"Sí, son dos jóvenes y dicen ser tus amigos"

Sakura se quedó pensando y luego reparó en Shaoran y Eriol. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y corrió hacia la sala en donde la esperaban.

Cuando ambos oyeron los fuertes pasos por el pasillo, supieron inmediatamente que ella venía en camino.

La ojiverde apareció en el umbral del pasillo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Nunca esperó verlos ahí.

"Shaoran" – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él

El ambarino sonrió. Eriol, tan perceptivo como siempre, miró divertido el brillo de esos ojos ámbares.

"Que gusto, Sakura" – Le manifestó besando su mano.

Luego, miró a su lado, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Eriol.

"Joven Eriol, que gusto verlo otra vez"

"Lo mismo digo, señorita"

"Y ¿A qué se debe tan grata visita?"

"Venimos a raptarte por unas horas" – Expresó Shaoran maliciosamente.

La castaña se sonrojó ante el comentario, imaginándose raptada por Shaoran. Algo divertido le pareció la idea, él no era capaz de atreverse, ni siquiera de matar una mosca.

Lanzó una pequeña risita provocando la atención de los hombres.

"Parece que no te cree capaz" – Escuchó que le decían desde atrás.

"¡Ja!" – Exclamó un poco disgustado ante el actuar de Sakura.

"Shaoran no te enojes" – Le dijo la castaña colocando una de sus manos en su brazo – "Sólo que eres tan caballero que no creo que puedas cometer una cosa así"

Él volvió su mirada a ella y le expresó. – "Es verdad… el único estúpido que se atrevería a hacerlo es ese vulgar ladrón"

Sorprendida ante el comentario se atrevió a preguntar – "¿Qué tanto sabes de él?"

Shaoran al percatarse de su gran error, trató de remediarlo como fuere posible – "Supongo que lo mismo que todos, roba para darle al más desprovisto" – Su rostro reflejó una mueca molesta – "Pero creo que no deja de ser un imbécil, se las da de valiente y ni siquiera es capaz de mostrar su rostro"

La ojiverde lo escuchaba atentamente y a cada palabra que éste decía cerraba con más fuerza sus puños – "No creo que sea imbécil, todo lo contrario, ayudar a las personas pobres es algo honorable. Si no sabes, mejor no hables" – Señaló completamente disgustada.

El ambarino miró a su amigo y éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Vaya… veo que lo defiendes a muerte, querida Sakura¿Acaso no fue él quien robó en tu casa?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Pero nada, lo que hace está mal y tú lo sabes"

Sakura sólo agachó su cabeza para luego decir – "¿Y tú Shaoran¿Acaso haces algo por toda la gente que sufre? Cuando éramos niños siempre decías que debíamos vivir en un mundo donde todos fuéramos iguales, sin clases sociales, pero ahora has vuelto y veo que no te has movido de tu asiento"

"Eso es verdad, siempre dije eso, pero ahora ¿De qué sirve? Creo que a cada uno le tocó el destino que debía vivir. Yo no elegí nacer en cuna de oro"

Definitivamente no lo entendía ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan insensible y frío? Él no era así. Se daba cuenta que del Xiaolang Clow que ella conoció ya no quedaba nada.

"Entonces ¿Sales a pasear con nosotros?" – Inquirió Eriol, viendo que la situación se había vuelto tensa.

Sakura le sonrió y luego asintió. – "Está bien, sólo lo haré porque el joven Eriol lo pidió" – en eso miró al castaño – "De verdad que las ganas de pasear contigo se me han quitado por completo, pero de todas formas iré. Esperen un poco"

Se dirigió a su habitación a buscar una manta que pudiera cubrir sus hombros desnudos. Shaoran la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella subió las escaleras.

"¿Qué fue eso, Shaoran?"

Él no volteó a mirarlo, tampoco entendía su reacción, pero lo había sacado de quicio el hecho de que ella se riera y lo encontrara un cobarde.

"Nada" – Le contestó enfadado.

Pronto estuvieron los tres en el carruaje, Shaoran solo, en frente de Sakura y Eriol. Ambos conversaban del último viaje del ojiazul al continente americano. Shaoran iba completamente callado. A veces veía por la ventana mostrando indiferencia a la conversación que llevaban sus acompañantes, pero cada vez que la escuchaba reír, le daban ganas de tirar a Eriol fuera del carruaje.

"Tomoyo estará muy contenta de salir con nosotros" – Decía la castaña al joven de gafas.

"¿Usted lo cree?"

"Por supuesto. A ella siempre le han gustado los paseos por la ciudad"

"Que bueno" – Expresó con alegría. Si bien la joven no lo traía completamente enamorado, le encantaba el tiempo que pasaba con ella. Era una excelente compañía.

Shaoran comenzó a mover su pierna rápidamente. Se había acordado de aquella noche en que fue a dejar a Sakura a casa y vio a su prometido. Sin pensarlo le preguntó a la castaña.

"Y dime Sakura… ¿Se enojó mucho tu prometido cuando te vio con nosotros?"

La mirada tanto verde como azulada se posaron en el rostro del ambarino, mientras hablaba.

"Bastante"

"Es muy celoso, ni siquiera se creyó lo que le dijiste, que somos amigos"

"Hmmm, puede ser…" – No le gustaba hablar de Keita con otras personas y menos expresarles lo mucho que detestaba aquel compromiso arreglado, pero eso era un problema que sólo ella podía solucionar.

Después de esa pequeña interrupción de Shaoran, el silencio reinó en el carruaje.

Al poco tiempo se visualizó una gran mansión blanca, con pilares a ambos lados de la entrada y una reja muy alta, pero lo que más destacaba era el extenso jardín adornado con distintos tipos de flores y como término la fuente blanca adornada de ángeles con su agua cristalina.

A la derecha un sendero de arbustos moldeados llevaba hasta una glorieta cubierta de bugambilias rosadas.

La castaña bajó del carruaje seguida por los dos jóvenes. Corrió hacia la entrada y como cual niña pequeña se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose con una hermosa Tomoyo ataviada con un vestido celeste.

"Que grata sorpresa" – Expresó la amatista.

"Hemos venido a invitarte a dar un paseo" – Expresó emocionada – "Definitivamente si me quedaría toda una vida recorriendo este hermoso jardín. ¡Es precioso!"

"Mi madre ha tenido especial cuidado. Sobre todo de ese árbol" – Indicó hacia un gran cerezo – "Dice que le recuerda tanto a ti"

Sakura bajó su cabeza avergonzada. La madre de Tomoyo había reparado en ella entregándole un amor tal cual como si fuera su hija. Sin embargo, nunca había podido entrometerse en las decisiones que Fujima tomaba respecto a Sakura.

"Y bien ¿Aceptas la invitación?"

Tomoyo dirigió su vista hacia los hombres que las esperaban intercambiando miradas con aquel joven de ojos azules. Sonrió.

"Claro. Como perdérmelo"

El cochero tenía órdenes explícitas de llevarlos al centro de Londres, y así fue. Cuando se detuvo y se apresuró a abrirles la puerta ayudó a las mujeres a descender y luego hizo una reverencia a los caballeros.

"Wei, no te preocupes por nuestro regreso" – Manifestó el castaño en palabras chinas, ante la mirada curiosa de las amigas.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Shaoran ha vuelto a hablar en ese idioma extraño, no me gusta que lo haga, me hace sentir tonta.

Cuando veníamos en el viaje, lanzó varios comentarios en chino, en donde sólo Eriol reía y podía captar el mensaje. Yo lo miraba sospechosamente, pero él se limitaba a decir _'Es una conversación de caballeros'_

Sí claro. Lo vuelvo a mirar y allí otra vez lo encuentro observándome… siento mis mejillas arder e insólitamente me acuerdo de ese enmascarado que me besó con pasión la noche pasada… ahora mis mejillas están rojas.

Se acercó y me preguntó - "¿Estás enferma?, estás más roja de lo normal"

Yo moví mi cabeza negativamente. Lo escuché suspirar y mirar hacia otro lado, al parecer algo nuevamente le molestó y por enésima vez en el rato que llevamos juntos, no lo entiendo.

Me invitó a que tomara su brazo, y yo dudo en aceptarlo. En el centro hay muchas personas que me conocen y saben de mi compromiso, no me gustaría que se formaran rumores que después destruyan los débiles lazos que estamos formando con Shaoran…

"Vamos a ir al museo y luego comeremos algo" – Lo escuché decir. Eriol y Tomoyo también van del brazo, y al parecer se llevan muy bien. Sonrío, ojalá y se quedaran juntos hacen muy linda pareja. Los estoy mirando cuando veo sonrojarse a mi amiga, ante un comentario de Eriol. Definitivamente me debe una explicación de sus sentimientos.

Volví la vista al frente y veo que el fastidioso de Shaoran me está mirando con desprecio. Yo alzo mis hombros como diciéndole 'no sé que te molesta' pero ese gesto lo enfureció más, porque empuñó su mano tan fuerte que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

"Si te gusta tanto Eriol y sus conversaciones ¿Por qué no te vas con él?" - Me espetó bruscamente. Simplemente me quedé sorprendida viéndolo ¿Por qué me decía eso?

"No me gusta el joven inglés" – Le expliqué. Aunque no sé si fue impresión mía, pero la tensión en sus músculos se relajó cuando le dije eso. – "Además ¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo?"

Era verdad, desde que salimos de casa, estuvo serio y lo único que hacía era incomodarme con sus alcances y también con sus miradas.

Se relajó un poco y fue como una liberación. Me miró y me sonrió como Xiaolang… esa sonrisa maravillosa que no había visto desde su llegada. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a palpitar a mil.

Tum, tum… tum, tum… si seguía así, era muy probable que escuchara mis fuertes latidos.

Acercó una de sus manos y la posó sobre la mía, yo me sentía muy nerviosa estando cerca de él, y ahora con este "gesto"… peor aún.

"Perdóname Sakura, sé que me comporté como un estúpido, pero es que no pude evitar enojarme al escucharte defender a ese tipo" - Me dijo agachando su cabeza.

¿Estaba así por eso¿Sólo por haber defendido a ese hombre?... pero si él fue quien me enseñó que debíamos ayudar al pobre y todo eso…

"Shaoran… pensé que ese ladrón cumplía los ideales que quizás tú y yo no nos atrevemos a realizar"

"¿Y crees que robando soluciona las cosas?"

"No, pero…" - Ahí iba yo de nuevo a rebatirle, sin embargo me detuvo al ver mis intenciones.

"Sakura, quiero pasar un día agradable junto a ti ¿Por qué no dejamos el tema?"

"Bien…" - fue lo único que salió de mis labios, es que me había puesto más nerviosa al escucharlo decir que quería estar conmigo, porque prácticamente estábamos los dos solos, ya que Eriol y Tomoyo parecían no prestarnos atención.

"¿Y cuando será la boda?" – Me preguntó. Sentí un leve tono de angustia en su voz, con una mezcla de rabia, pero preferí no hacerle caso… quizás eran ideas mías.

"Aún no hay fecha, pero por lo visto será pronto"

"Y tú ¿Quieres casarte?"

"No" – Expresé tajantemente.

Tomó con fuerza mi mano para luego volver a dirigirse a mí – "¿Lo amas?"

¿Ehh¿Amar a Keita¿Está loco o qué? Quizás sea todo un galán, pero simplemente no sabe tratar a las mujeres, o por lo menos a mí, porque cuando se le acercaban las hijas de otros aristócratas, siempre las veo suspirar y sonrojarse, pero a mí eso me tiene sin cuidado.

"No" – Otra vez la misma respuesta. Al escuchar mis palabras, su agarre se volvió una leve caricia hecha por sus dedos, hasta que los entrelazó con los míos.

**Shaoran Li.**

Me disculpé con ella. Mis celos estaban siendo los causantes de que no pudiéramos disfrutar del paseo, pero no sólo eran celos por él, sino también por ese ladrón…

Esperen…

Acabo de darme cuenta que ¡ESTOY CELOSO DE MÍ MISMO!

¿Puedo ser tan estúpido? Sólo porque a mí me dedica sonrisas y buenos modales, y en cambio a ese hombre le regala sus labios, su cuello y casi todo su cuerpo.

De verdad que este juego no me está gustando, pero soy débil y cuando no puedo probar el exquisito sabor de esos acolchados labios carmesí me vuelvo loco y tengo que recurrir a mi "otro yo"

Abrí mi gran bocaza y le expliqué el por qué de mi molestia. No me gusta que Sakura piense tan retorcidamente como yo y crea que el robar es algo bueno. Sabiendo que hay otras tantas formas de ayudar a la gente, pero que simplemente están fuera de mi alcance.

Su respuesta no era la que esperaba pero bueno, por lo menos no volvió a defenderme, pero que me dijera aquello tampoco lo esperaba.

¿Ideales que no nos atrevemos a realizar? Si supieras, Ying Fa. A veces me dan ganas de decirle quien soy realmente, y ver su reacción, o mejor dicho ver las bofetadas que me llegarán por haberme aprovechado de la situación.

Después de dejar el tema de mi personalidad oculta en el olvido, el rostro de ese tipo que se dice su prometido asaltó en mi mente.

Le pregunté por su boda y estoy seguro que pensarán que soy un idiota masoquista, pero es que tengo que ver cuanto tiempo me queda.

Por su tono de voz, creo que no está muy emocionada, pero yo quería escuchar de sus labios la verdad.

"Y tú ¿Quieres casarte?" – Nuevamente con el cuestionamiento doloroso.

"No" – Me contestó inmediatamente. Bien, por lo menos una batalla ganada, ella está siendo obligada por el maldito de su abuelo a contraer nupcias.

Tomé con fuerza su mano y aunque me encontrara entrometido iba a volver a preguntarle otra cosa y creo que lo que más interesaba, porque una cosa era casarse y la otra querer a la persona. – "¿Lo amas?"

Vi que ella se turbaba un poco con mi interrogación y se vio reflejada en el oscurecimiento de sus hermosos ojos.

"No" – La respuesta fue la misma que la vez anterior y quizás con un poco más de fuerza. Me tranquilicé ¡Gracias a los cielos, ella no lo ama! mi mano sostenía la suya, pero luego comencé a acariciar su palma con delicadeza hasta que entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella.

Me regaló una de esas tantas sonrisas que me vuelven loco y me prometí nuevamente que haría todo lo posible por verla feliz…

Sea conmigo o no…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Señorita Tomoyo¿Se divierte?" – preguntó el ojiazul a su acompañante.

"Mucho y todo gracias a usted y a sus historias" – Contestó colocando un poco de color carmín a su rostro.

"Que bueno, yo también disfruto de su compañía"

Hubo un silencio entre ambos para nada incómodo, ya que ambos se reflejaban en los ojos del otro, hasta que la amatista nerviosamente desvió su mirada.

"Veo que las cosas han mejorado" – Inquirió la peliviolácea.

Eriol quien no era ningún tonto, captó inmediatamente el comentario de la joven – "Ya me estaba preocupando la actitud de Shaoran con su amiga"

"Es verdad… ellos hacen una muy linda pareja, lástima que Sakura esté comprometida"

"Pero no casada…" – Sonrió el índigo.

Tomoyo lo miró confundida ante el comentario – "Pero su prometido nunca cancelará la boda o el compromiso, parece haberse enamorado"

Esas palabras se guardaron en la cabeza de Eriol, debía prevenir al ambarino de que la pelea por la joven no sería fácil, y mucho menos si ambos contrincantes amaban a la misma persona, su meditación fue interrumpida por la dulce y melodiosa voz de Tomoyo.

"Y usted Eriol¿Ha dejado alguna novia por los continentes vecinos?" – Se aventuró a preguntar. Sabía que ese tema no le incumbía, pero empezaba a sentir un cierto "cariño" por ese joven inglés.

"No…esas cosas no son para mí" – Su tono parecía más acongojado que convincente.

Tomoyo, vio la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos y en un impulso tomó la mano del joven, quien con rostro sorprendido devolvió el pequeño gesto.

"Sabe que puede contar conmigo para cualquier cosa" – Le expresó con un pequeño dolor en su alma, al ver que él pensaba alguien y que su corazón estaba ocupado por una mujer.

"Gracias" – masculló.

Otra vez la calma se apoderó de ambos, hasta que Eriol empezó su relato.

"Su nombre era Kaho Mitzuki" – Eriol suspiró cansadamente. ¿Hacía cuanto que no hablaba de esto con otra persona que no fuera Shaoran?

"Ella y yo íbamos a casarnos, pero mientras estábamos en Italia, conoció a otra persona y todo se acabó… cancelamos la boda y por ende nuestro noviazgo terminó. La verdad es que no siento rabia cuando pienso en ella, sólo que me pregunto ¿Qué hice mal?"

Tomoyo no pudo evitar mirarlo con tristeza. ¿Acaso la mujer no estaba en sus cinco sentidos? Eriol por lo que se veía era una persona excepcional, no sólo poseía un rostro bonito, sino que también era inteligente, cariñoso, atento…

Tomoyo cayó en la cuenta que del poco tiempo que se conocían, él había podido quebrantar la barrera de su corazón y aunque él ya no estuviera con esa mujer, no podía sentirse completamente feliz.

"No se atormente con eso Eriol, usted no hizo nada malo, vea el lado positivo, quizás si se hubieran casado, su matrimonio tarde o temprano hubiera terminado peor y los daños, hasta quizás, irreparables. Estaba escrito en su destino…"

"Eso trato de hacer, pero fue un golpe muy duro, porque…" - Dudó en sus palabras, por el efecto que podrían producir – "Yo estaba enamorado de ella…"

Tomoyo permaneció callada, y luego no volvió a abrir la boca. Se sintió estúpida al pensar si quiera que existiera una posibilidad entre ellos, pero al escuchar sus sentimientos, esas ilusiones se las había llevado el viento.

Eriol también permaneció en silencio, lamentándose el haberle causado daño, no era tonto y sabía que ella estaba sintiendo algo más que una simple amistad, pero tenía que ser sincero, aún sentía algo por Kaho Mitzuki y por mucho que sintiera que Tomoyo podía aplacar esa tristeza, no se sentía capaz de abrir su corazón tan rápido.

El paseo terminó al atardecer, habían ido a visitar museos, fueron al teatro y luego comieron helados en el parque. Había estado maravilloso, los cuatro la habían pasado de maravilla, pero el día estaba llegando a su fin.

Shaoran se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros a Sakura, quien le agradeció el amable y tierno gesto – "Disculpa, le dije al cochero que volveríamos temprano"

"No importa" – Le manifestó la joven con una bella sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

Se volvió hacia Eriol y le habló otra vez en chino. Eriol asintió y pronto estuvo tomando un camino con Tomoyo, quien miraba perpleja la situación. Ambas mujeres alcanzaron a levantar sus manos, en señal de despedida al ver que el viaje había finalizado.

"¿Qué le dijiste al joven Eriol?" – Preguntó curiosa.

"Que fuera a dejar a Tomoyo a casa, que yo haría lo mismo contigo"

"¿Y por qué le hablas en ese idioma?"

"Porque hay comentarios que tus inocentes oídos no pueden escuchar"

No sabía a ciencia cierta a que se refería, pero aquella acotación la hizo ruborizarse. Shaoran lanzó una carcajada y luego sin tapujos le tomó la mano ante la vista de todos, quienes miraban con asombro al reconocer a la señorita de la mansión Kinomoto.

Pronto dejaron las luces de la ciudad atrás y el verde de los prados junto con algunas alamedas adornaron su caminar. El sol casi ya escondiéndose aún dejaba lanzaba sus pequeños rayos anaranjados que mezclados con el inicio de la noche entregaban una vista maravillosa.

Aún iban tomados de la mano y Shaoran no parecía notar la intranquilidad que se había apoderado de Sakura, hasta que ella se detuvo y sintió un pequeño tirón avisándole de que su acompañante no lo seguía.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Preguntó de lo más tranquilo.

"N-No… nada" – Balbuceó la castaña, quien reanudó el paso.

"¿Irás hoy a la fiesta del Sr. Duball?" – Preguntó Shaoran

"Es muy probable. La invitación ha llegado hoy en la mañana y bueno…" – Shaoran la observó detenidamente – "Keita me ha pedido que lo acompañe"

No le sorprendía ni tampoco le extrañaba, simplemente el hecho de que él también estuviera ahí le hacían brotar los celos incontrolables. Pero no podía dejar que eso interfiriera en sus planes.

A toda costa debía ingresar al círculo de socios que Fujima Kinomoto tenía.

Si en el proceso debía separarse de Sakura no podría hacer nada contra ello… él era un vulgar ladrón y ella estaba a las puertas del altar.

El destino no estaba de su lado.

La noche cayó rápidamente. Sakura gracias a la ayuda de Midori vistió un elegante vestido. Su corpiño rojo se ceñía a su delgada figura y unas mangas transparentes no dejaban mayormente a la imaginación. Su falda larga de color blanco presentaba pequeños bordados y una media cola en la parte posterior.

Su cuello era adornado por un fino collar de oro que tenía escrito su nombre. El cabello lo llevaba recogido dejando caer unos pequeños mechones castaños por sus hombros semi desnudos.

"Mi niña se ve preciosa" – Expresó maravillada Midori – "Serás la más bella en esa fiesta"

"Nanita, me haces sonrojar. Además irá Tomoyo y ella es la más hermosa de toda la ciudad" – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Está bien. Tú y Tomoyo serán las más bellas de la fiesta"

Comenzaron a reír, pero pronto fueron interrumpidas por unos golpecitos en la puerta. Midori abrió y la mucama más joven le habló casi en susurros.

"Está bien" – Cerró la puerta y fue donde Sakura – "Mi niña, el joven Keita está esperándola abajo"

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Sakura y pronto un suspiro de resignación – "Estoy lista. Bajemos"

Descendieron por las escaleras lentamente. Cerca de la puerta principal se encontraba una pequeña sala donde tomar el té. En el interior se encontraban los tres hombres vestidos elegantemente.

"Buenas noches" – Dijo Sakura ingresando en ella. Keita la miró asombrado, se veía muy hermosa. Se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla mientras le tomaba la mano y la cercaba a donde estaba su abuelo y su hermano.

"Bien es hora de irnos" – Habló Keita con una sonrisa en los labios.

El carruaje de la familia Kinomoto fue recibido junto con los coches de otras familias pertenecientes a la aristocracia. Era sabido que en un comienzo las fiestas comenzaban elegantemente, pero al llegar a las horas de la madrugada, muchas parejas discretamente se retiraban.

Cuando Sakura ingresó a la mansión fue inmediatamente recibida por el matrimonio Duball quienes muy alegres la invitaron a unirse con las demás mujeres.

Shaoran y Eriol ya se encontraban ahí. Estaban junto con otros hombres hablando de negocios y de qué forma podrían traer nuevos beneficios a la economía de Inglaterra.

El aire estaba cargado con olor a lirios y rosas colocados de forma elegante en los floreros de cristal.

Varias parejas danzaban en el centro del salón y aquellos que no lo hacían formaban círculos cerrados intercambiando opiniones de diversos temas. La música armoniosa de la orquesta parecía llenar todos los espacios.

Todo en aquel lugar reflejaba ostentación sobre todo con la entrada de Sakura al salón de baile. Shaoran estaba recargado en la pared, mientras se llevaba una copa de vino a la boca, que quedó a medio camino al encontrarse con esas dos esmeraldas que lo miraban.

"Encantadora ¿verdad?" – Le susurró Eriol en el oído haciéndolo sonrojar.

Los celos se apoderaron de él al ver que Sakura no sólo llamaba su atención, sino que la de varios hombres que sin vergüenza alguna se susurraban lo seductora y fascinante que se veía la joven Kinomoto.

Vio que Keita la guiaba tomada del brazo saludando a la mayoría de sus amigos y llevándola muy lejos de él.

Shaoran no había pasado por alto la mirada asesina que éste la lanzó cuando entraron al ver cómo miraba a su futura esposa y había hecho todo lo posible para que ellos no pudieran ni siquiera saludarse.

"Bien Eriol, me he distraído lo suficiente. La noche es muy corta y es necesario que llevemos a cabo el plan"

Eriol sonrió y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a su víctima.

"Está conversando con Duball. Es tu oportunidad"

Caminó hacia donde conversaban muy animosamente dos hombres. Duball observó su aproximación y con una sonrisa lo llamó.

"Mi querido amigo, te presento a Shaoran Li"

"Buenas noches caballeros" – Dijo el castaño mientras efectuaba una pequeña reverencia.

"Éste es el hombre de quien te hablaba Shaoran, es un as para los negocios. Estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien ¿no es así Fujima?"

"No lo dudo" – Sonrió falsamente – "El Señor Li fue invitado a una fiesta organizada por mi familia, pero no tuve el gusto conocerlo"

"Antes que llegaras, Shaoran y yo conversamos de negocios y me expresó que está muy interesado en el comercio con el exterior. Me ha dado grandes ideas que ciertamente te gustarán"

Fujima se tocó la barbilla observando a Shaoran detenidamente. Algo en él le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Shaoran vio su expresión y trató de cambiar el tema. Si lo mantenía ocupado con otras cosas, no repararía en el parecido con su padre.

"Como le decía al Señor Duball, he viajado por varios lugares, pero nada se compara con el gran negocio que usted llevará a cabo. El comercio hoy en día se maneja con grandes cantidades de dinero, sobre todo si su deseo es sacar una buena ganancia a los productos que lleguen importados y para eso se necesitan personas que estén dispuestas a arriesgarse por un negocio grande"

"Así es. Se requiere de una organización detallada"

"Es por ello que me gustaría ser su socio, colocar una suma de dinero bastante razonable para comprar productos de otros países y sacarles el doble de lo que valen" – Li sabía que tenía que ser generoso con su oferta o sino todo estaría perdido – "Obviamente hablamos de miles de dólares"

A Kinomoto le brillaron los ojos. Aquel negocio del que hablaban había comenzado como una mera farsa para poder atrapar al ladrón del antifaz. Estaba aliado conjuntamente con Eichi Egami y el banquero Hideto Sakai, pero nunca pensó que el rumor correría tan rápido y que muchos de sus amigos adinerados desearan asociarse. En cada fiesta se había dedicado a buscar peces gordos para que fueran sus socios, pero nunca se le había dado tan fácil como ahora.

La principal idea que tenía en mente, era sacarles una buena cantidad de dinero y con ello comprar una propiedad para así explotarla y comenzar con su nueva fábrica en donde ninguno de sus socios se beneficiaría con ese trato. Ya tenía personas trabajando la tierra y la mayoría de ellos eran esclavos sin educación que con unos cuantos latigazos los podía domar.

"Entonces lo espero mañana a las 8 en punto para la cena" – Se estrecharon la mano cerrando el trato – "Y ahora quiero presentarle a mi nieta y su prometido"

El hombre buscó a Sakura y la llamó. Ella lo había visto conversar con Shaoran y se sentía intranquila por eso, presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrirle al ambarino. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Keita.

"Tu abuelo nos llama" – Espetó enojado – "Había conseguido mantenerte alejada de ese hombre, pero con sólo un llamado mi esfuerzo se fue a la mierda"

Sakura lo miró asombrada. Se había dado cuenta que él no quería que se acercara a Shaoran, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan sincero y decírselo en su cara.

Caminaron hacia donde Fujima quien sonrió al verlos tomados de la mano.

"Dígame señor Li ¿A qué no hacen bonita pareja?" – Manifestó con orgullo el anciano – "Mi nieta es muy hermosa y sé que Keita la hará muy feliz"

Shaoran sonrió con falsedad e ironía y dijo – "Existe un refrán que dice Dejemos a las mujeres bonitas a los hombres sin imaginación"

Fujima miró a Keita quien frunció el ceño y empuño su mano, aquel gesto le hizo gracia y lanzó una carcajada – "Vaya vaya… así que nuestro hombre de negocios tiene una lengua muy afilada"

Sakura miró a su abuelo y vio que su presentimiento se había hecho realidad. ¿Socio¿Qué motivación había llevado a Shaoran a ser parte del negocio de su abuelo? No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que muchas veces Fujima se metía en trabajos sucios.

Shaoran miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa triunfal.

"Su nieta es muy hermosa, señor Fujima. Y para mi suerte ya he tenido la oportunidad de pasear por la ciudad con ella"

La ojiverde lo regañó con la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su abuelo quien a su vez volvió la vista a Keita – "No me habías comentado nada Sakura" - La tomó fuertemente por el brazo a lo que la castaña hizo una leve mueca de dolor.

Shaoran se dio cuenta que había hablado demás y rápidamente le extendió la mano a la joven – "¿Me permite una pieza señorita?"

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Shaoran me había invitado a bailar. Mi abuelo inmediatamente dijo – "No seas maleducada niña, ve y baila con él"

Yo lo miré entre asombrada y con miedo. Él sonreía como si nada y eso ya no me causó buena impresión. Se ha comportado amablemente todo porque Shaoran le ha ofrecido dinero.

Interesado.

Me solté del agarre de Keita y acepté su invitación. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados me atreví a hablar.

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" – Shaoran sólo me sonrió como si aquello le causara placer.

"No tiene nada de malo que te invite a bailar. Además vi que lo estabas pasando realmente mal con tu novio"

"Sí, pero…" – Fui interrumpida al sentir que con su mano acariciaba la mía.

"¿Puedes disfrutar del momento? Yo la estoy pasando de maravillas contigo y le he caído en gracia a tu abuelo, no tienes que temer"

Estaba perturbada, Shaoran nunca se comportaba así. Siempre era muy correcto y respetaba todos los protocolos. Casi nunca se veía que una prometida bailara con otro hombre que no fuera su novio.

Mis pasos algunas veces eran torpes, pero Shaoran sabía manejar perfectamente la situación. Bailaba magnífico, tanto así que me daba cuenta de cómo las mujeres del lugar, incluso las casadas, le lanzaban miradas provocativas. Eso me llenó de celos.

¡Shaoran estaba bailando conmigo y no lo haría con nadie más!

Me sorprendió lo posesiva que podía llegar a ser con él. Me sentía con todo el derecho de ser yo quien le diera esa felicidad, de estar ahí cuando se sienta mal, de ser su apoyo, de ser la persona más importante en su vida.

El baile terminó en silencio y nos dirigimos de vuelta a donde estaba mi abuelo y Keita, quien me tomó inmediatamente de la mano y se disculpó diciendo que quería presentarme a la esposa de un aristócrata.

Me alejé de ahí casi a tropezones no sin antes mirar a Shaoran, quien me observaba mientras intercambiaba unas palabras con mi abuelo.

Después de eso no volví a hablar con él. Keita por fin me había dado un respiro y ahora me encontraba sentada junto a Tomoyo.

"Se ve que el joven Li se está haciendo muy popular entre las jóvenes"

Vi que Shaoran estaba rodeado de mujeres y a todas les sonreía seductoramente. Me embargó una rabia, verlo tan entregado a ellas, tan condenadamente bello y que no sólo yo me diera cuenta de eso sino que todas las víboras de ahí.

Y mi enojo aumentó al ver que sacaba a bailar a la hija del señor Mackenna, una rubia alta, de ojos azules. Hermosa por donde se le mirase.

"¡Vaya!" – Expresó Tomoyo – "Y hasta buen gusto tiene. La Joven Mackenna nunca había dejado que un hombre bailara con ella y ahora gustosamente aceptó la invitación del joven Li"

Tomoyo me observaba con ironía y yo sólo comenté – "Li tiene derecho de bailar con quien le plazca"

Tomoyo sonrió. Se notaba que no había creído ninguna de mis palabras porque mis ojos demostraban los grandes celos que tenía y las ganas de matar a esa... ¡a esa!

Shaoran no debía bailar con nadie. Él es mi amigo y de nadie más. Yo debo ser esa persona que le entregue la felicidad, y sacarle aquellas sonrisas que le está dedicando a esa otra.

"Oh no…" – Susurré resignadamente – "Esto está muy mal…"

Tomoyo me miró de soslayo y no dijo nada, pero estoy segura que entendió a la perfección.

Estaba sintiendo algo más allá que una simple amistad por Shaoran Li.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**AUTORA: Yaaa… sé que ha sido el tiempo suficiente, pero aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo cap…**

**Por favor NO ME MATENNNN TT por haber demorado tanto, la verdad es que había perdido la inspiración con este fic y seguí con el otro "RAMUNE" que por cierto los invito a leer ) **

**Que les puedo decir… abres… ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que síiiiii y bueno hay varias sorpresas para más adelante. Lo otro que me demoró es que tenía escrito hasta el capítulo 10, pero lo leí y no me gustó para nada como se habían dado las cosas, así que cambié lo suficiente como para que la historia no termine como planeaba…**

**En fin…**

**Mis niños/as muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y se preocuparon mandando sus mail preguntando si seguiría la historia… la respuesta es si… la continúo aunque me demore 1000 años, esto no quedará hasta aquí.**

**Besos y abrazos, esperando que este año 08 esté lleno de bendiciones para cada uno y que el 07 haya terminado bien o por lo menos decentemente jejeje.**

**Nos vemos!!!**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviewsss!! Me importa saber que opinan ya? Y aquellos que pasan y no los dejan, los animo porque hay que decir que los reviews alientan a los escritores a seguir y no es un chantaje, para nada, pero con sólo colocar, está bueno o lo que quieran a nosotros nos sacan más de una sonrisa.**

**Muchas gracias a: ****Undine - sayuri montejo - Rosh bernal - Tinavb – chouri - tsakura**

**Ahoraaa siiii**

**aDios! **


	9. Amor de jardines Secreto casi revelado

"**Corazón Dividido"**

**Capítulo IX: "Amor de jardines. Secreto casi revelado"**

**Shaoran Li**

Salí con Eriol de la casa, media hora antes de la señalada. Sentía un poco de nervios al volver a entrar a esa mansión que me había visto crecer prácticamente.

Íbamos en el carruaje sumidos en el silencio. Ambos mirábamos a la nada y estábamos inmersos en nuestros asuntos. Sabía que de esta cena dependía mi estadía aquí en Londres porque no sólo me jugaba el descubrimiento de mi identidad anterior, sino que también el hecho de ser un ladrón.

Suspiré profundo. Últimamente mi querida conciencia estaba causando estragos, porque me había bajado de golpe toda la moralidad y la honestidad y ahora cargaba el peso de ser llamado "Un ladrón"

Quise borrar una vez más ese pensamiento de verme encarcelado y quizás hasta muerto, pero no podía dejar las cosas a medias. La única motivación que me llevó a convertirme en ladrón fue simplemente saber si Fujima Kinomoto era el asesino de mi padre y para eso debía tener un acercamiento y…

_Así también podrías estar cerca de Sakura ¿o no?_

Sonreí. Sakura, mi bella Sakura, ayer se veía tan hermosa, tan radiante, lástima que el idiota de Keita se la haya llevado tan temprano a casa.

Imbécil.

Miré a Eriol que iba más callado que de costumbre. Había llegado sumamente extraño luego de haber bailado con Tomoyo. No sé qué pasará entre ellos dos, pero lo seguro es que parecen más que amigos… algo así.

La verdad es que lo último que sabía del pasado de él era que su novia lo había dejado por otro y que a pesar de eso seguía enamorado. Pero verlo con Tomoyo ha hecho surgir algunas dudas, porque lo veo sonreír sinceramente sólo cuando está con ella.

"Eriol"

Me miró sin una pizca de gracia en su rostro. Estaba muy sereno o muy serio. Algo le pasaba.

"¿Te sucede algo?"

Pestañeó sorprendido.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Estás muy callado y me parece extraño que no hayas lanzado algún comentario irónico con respecto a mi baile con Sakura"

Sonrió.

"No pasa nada" – Expresó calmadamente.

"Vamos, que a mi no me puedes mentir. Quedaste así después de hablar con Tomoyo ¿Acaso te dijo algo?"

Con el hecho de nombrarla se ha puesto tenso… a Eriol le interesa Tomoyo.

"Cruzamos unas cuantas palabras, eso es todo"

"No te creo"

"Es la verdad" – Se encogió de hombros – "Allá tú si no me crees"

"Por un momento pensé que ella te gustaba, pero como no es así, no te interesará saber qué es lo que escuché a las mucamas"

Yo sabía que era muy difícil que Eriol perdiera el control o se mostrara increíblemente interesado en los chismes de la servidumbre, sin embargo, el hecho de ver el brillo de intriga en sus ojos me impulsó a continuar.

"No querrás saber entonces con quién está comprometida la señorita Tomoyo"

Me ha mirado un poco sobresaltado. La pequeña bromita que le estoy haciendo está dando resultados. Nunca me ha gustado meterme en asuntos ajenos y en líos amorosos, y mucho menos dármelas de celestino, pero el comportamiento de Eriol me tenía preocupado.

"¿Co-Comprometida dices?"

Asentí.

"Eso… eso no fue lo que me dijo ayer"

Seguiría con esto hasta que aceptara una vez por todas que estaba enamorado de Tomoyo.

A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de la conversación que tuvimos después de finalizar uno de los tantos paseos con Sakura y ella.

**&**

"_No mientas Eriol, Tomoyo te gusta"_

"_No" – Respondió secamente._

"_Claro que sí. He visto cómo te pones cuando estás con ella. Cambias de una forma impresionante"_

"_¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso no niegas que te gusta Sakura?"_

"_No" – Mi respuesta lo dejó callado – "No lo niego y eso me tiene bastante contento, pero ahora no estamos hablando de mi, sino de ti"_

"_Pero si ya te dije que no estoy interesado en ella" – Expresó exasperado_

"_Amigo, no soy experto en estas cosas, pero se nota… y mucho"_

_Un leve sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Eriol, quien desviaba la vista hacia la ventana de la habitación._

"_Tú sabes que lo de Kaho aún no está superado"_

"_Quizás, pero eso no implica que no pueda gustarte otra mujer, además Tomoyo no es una joven cualquiera, es bella, inteligente, educada y posee algo que muchas otras carecen, observación y mucha perspicacia. ¿Cómo negarse a tales encantos?"_

"_¿Es qué acaso a ti te gusta?" – Respondió enojado – "¿No te basta con Sakura que ahora quieres quitarme a Tomoyo?"_

"_¿Quitártela?" – Dije con una sonrisa en mis labios – "Permíteme decirte viejo amigo, que Tomoyo es alguien especial, no te miento" – Sus manos estaban empuñadas y hasta quizás deseaba pegarme por lo que estaba diciendo – "Pero no estoy interesado en ella, en lo más mínimo, yo estoy completamente enamorado de Sakura"_

_Sus hombros descansaron de la tensión que los atormentaba. Pareció calmarse. Se acercó a una mesa donde tenía botellas de licor, y se sirvió una copa de vino. Eso lo relajó._

"_Perdona Li, no sé qué me pasó perdí un poco el control" – Dijo arrepentido._

"_No te preocupes, yo sólo deseo que de una vez por todas admitas que Tomoyo es más que una amiga para ti"_

"_Es que lamentablemente no estoy enamorado de ella"_

"_¿Y quién dijo enamorado? Yo sólo te estoy diciendo 'interesado' Esas son dos cosas diferentes"_

_Eriol me observó por breves segundos. __Suspiró resignado y añadió – "Lo admito ¿Satisfecho?" _

"_Bastante" – Hablé colocando mi habitual sonrisa altanera. No había persona en el mundo que me pudiera llevar la contra… bueno sólo una._

**&**

"Así es. Eso se lo escuché a Rika cuando lo comentaba con otra empleada" – Traté de colocar una mirada triste – "Si hubieras jugado mejor tus cartas…"

Eriol parecía perturbado y cuando vi lo triste de su mirada dejé que la broma acabara por sí sola.

"A veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere" – Susurró apesadumbrado.

¿Y dice no estar enamorado? Si pareciera que está a punto de ir a un funeral, pero sé que las cosas se arreglarán hoy, ya que Tomoyo también estará en la cena.

Será una buena oportunidad para que la sinceridad salga a flote.

_Sinceridad_

Vaya… parece ser que no sólo Eriol debería ser sincero este día…

Llegamos a la mansión en donde Midori nos recibió amablemente. Como siempre su mirada me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza.

"Pasen caballeros. El señor Fujima está con los demás invitados"

Entramos al salón en donde habían unos cinco o seis invitados aparte de nosotros dos. Keita conversaba animadamente con el Señor Duball, quien sonreía resignadamente a cuanta barbaridad estaba diciendo ese idiota.

El viejo Kinomoto reparó en nuestra llegada y rápidamente fue a saludarnos.

"Señor Li, señor Hiraguizawa. Encantado de tenerlos aquí"

"El gusto es nuestro" – Dije al momento que Eriol y yo hacíamos una breve reverencia.

"Pasen. La cena pronto estará servida"

Nos llevó a un grupo de hombres que vestían elegantemente y hablaban del gran tema por el cual nos reuníamos. Negocios.

Observé el salón buscando a Sakura quien no estaba por ninguna parte. Hasta que mis ojos se encontraron muy de cerca con el rostro de Keita.

"¿Busca a alguien en particular señor?" – Expresó irónicamente.

Yo simplemente sonreí. A estas alturas me importaba poco si ese hombre sabía o no de mis sentimientos por Sakura.

"Sakura pronto bajará con la joven Tomoyo. No desespere"

"Gracias" – Respondí, lo que no le causó mucha simpatía – "Ya me estaba preocupando no verla por los alrededores"

Una cólera se apoderó de Keita, quien se acercó y disimuladamente me tomó el brazo fuertemente susurrando en mi oído – "Aléjese de mi prometida o no respondo"

A los pocos segundos bajó Sakura acompañada de Tomoyo. Keita me soltó inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia ellas, tomando elegantemente la mano de Sakura y llevándosela hacia la pequeña sala del té, no sin antes haber dado un saludo general a todos los invitados.

Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida la bella sonrisa que lanzó al verme y como esos ojitos le brillaron de alegría. No era un conformista, para nada, pero con sólo esos gestos realizados especialmente a mí, me daba por saldado el hecho de no tenerla entre mis brazos.

Por el momento.

La cena transcurrió lentamente. Había tenido la buena suerte de sentarme al lado de Sakura, al otro lado de ella, su hermano Touya que no dejaba de lanzarme miradas asesinas, de cabecera Fujima y enfrente mío el tonto de Keita.

"Y bien Señor Li, supongo que ya está enterado que en los próximos días llegará a nuestras costas una mercancía muy buena"

"Efectivamente. Eriol me ha puesto al tanto de la situación, pero mi pregunta es ¿qué tipo de mercancía es?"

"Grandes cajas llenas de te"

"Te" – Susurré.

En estos tiempos, el té era muy apetecido en la aristocracia y muy difícil de obtener, por ser originario de los países como China y Japón. No obstante, las negociaciones de esos dos países con Inglaterra habían disminuido considerablemente debido a unos robos por parte de los tres países y diversos contratos no respetados. Al final, cortaron cualquier contacto entre ellos.

Algo extraño sucedía ahí. Fujima era excelente en los negocios, pero como dije anteriormente, ninguno de los tres países había abierto el foro de discusión.

Él pareció notar mi dubitativo rostro y agregó – "He tenido que hacer varias gestiones para que esos chinos ladrones aceptaran el trato" – Hizo una pausa – "Gente sin educación, pero ya saben los ingleses somos más listos"

Todos esos viejos hipócritas rieron en esa mesa, lanzando chistes en contra de China y cuán inferiores éramos con respecto a Inglaterra.

Al escuchar esas palabras Sakura volteó a mirarme y no era para menos. Estaban ofendiendo mi país natal.

"Pero Señor Li ¿Acaso usted no proviene de allá?" – Escuché la socarrona voz de Keita.

"Sí" – respondí secamente.

Fujima hizo un ademán de estar profundamente arrepentido en sus palabras, pero sus ojos demostraban lo contrario. Estaba disfrutando verme humillado.

Tenía mi mano empuñada debajo de la mesa, cuando sentí que unos dedos la acariciaban. No miré a la dueña de esa cálida mano porque sabía que eso la delataría y le traería problemas.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirar su mano la agarré fuertemente, pero sin hacerle daño.

Ella se sobresaltó, pero no puso resistencia.

Una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro y Keita nuevamente me observaba.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso Señor Li?"

"Nada. Sólo pensaba"

Midori se acercó a servirme más vino cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre Sakura y yo.

"Señor Li ¿Puede sostener su copa por favor?" – Me miró reprobatoriamente.

Suspiré y luego solté la delicada mano de Sakura quien la volvió a su posición original. Su novio no perdía detalles de nuestros movimientos y estoy casi seguro que se ha dado cuenta de nuestro pequeño acercamiento.

La cena terminó gracias a Dios y volvimos al salón. Estábamos todos reunidos en un círculo hablando del comercio que se estaba haciendo actualmente con Francia, España e Italia.

No estaba pendiente de lo que decían y me encontraba sumido en mis propios pensamientos cuando sentí que Eriol me habló.

"No sé porque he dejado que metieras esos cuentos en mi cabeza, pero has hecho que mi velada sea una de las más detestadas"

"¿Así?" – Le miré sin emoción.

Tomoyo se había situado en la mesa en frente de él y cuando los observaba siempre sus miradas se encontraban. La familia de Tomoyo poseía una de las mayores empresas de exportación y por ello ella estaba al tanto de varios negocios de Inglaterra.

Con Eriol habían cruzado una que otra palabra, y la mayoría eran objeciones de parte de ella. Se podía ver a leguas que estaba bastante dolida con él dejándonos a todos, incluso a Sakura, con un gran signo de interrogación en nuestras cabezas.

Lo guié hacia un ventanal saliendo a tomar aire fresco. Sabía que necesitaba hablar.

"¿Por qué me has contado que estaba comprometida?"

"Pues porque eso fue lo que oí y creí que era justo contártelo. Más que mal tú y ella se llevaban bien y…"

"No debiste hacerlo" – Interrumpió – "Aquel día de la fiesta me ha confesado sus sentimientos y yo estúpidamente la rechacé"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal sorpresa – "La- La rechazaste ¿Por qué?"

"Pues porque tú sabes que mi pasado no es de admirar" – Agachó la cabeza tristemente – "Y ahora está a punto de casarse. Perdí"

Me quedé pensando en esas palabras. Recuerdo esa vez que viajé a Japón por unos papeles que había dejado mi padre. A mi me encantaba lo prohibido y siempre en los barcos terminaba compartiendo con la gente de clase baja. Se veían felices y libres y yo envidiaba un poco eso. Fue en ese entonces que conocí a Eriol Hiraguizawa, un joven inglés buscando suerte en el país asiático.

En un principio no congeniábamos porque él tendía a lanzar comentarios irónicos con respecto a China y yo rápidamente perdía la paciencia. Sin embargo, el barco fue asaltado por unos ladrones y uno de ellos estaba a punto de matarme cuando llegó Eriol y me salvó.

Desde ese entonces lo invité a formar parte de mis negocios y fue así que se convirtió en alguien respetado. Era muy hábil en cerrar tratos en donde los más beneficiados éramos nosotros.

Fue así que conoció a Kaho Mitsuki, una chica japonesa proveniente de una familia distinguida. Se llevaban bastante bien, hasta que rompieron en Italia por culpa de otro hombre, aunque yo creo que rompieron más por el hecho de que Eriol le contó toda su historia y ella no soportó que su futuro marido fuera un vulgar inglés.

Tonto. Y ahora estoy seguro que piensa que Tomoyo lo rechazará también.

"Simplemente eres un idiota Eriol Hiraguizawa. Tomoyo no es tan superficial como Mitsuki. Que poca fe le tienes"

"Una vez pasé por esto ¿Quién me asegura que no ocurrirá otra vez?"

"Yo" – Expresé seguramente – "No he tenido la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a Tomoyo, pero estoy seguro que no le importa en lo más mínimo tu antigua situación. Has sido un tonto al rechazarla"

"Que más da" – Se encogió de hombros – "Ella está comprometida"

Lancé una gran carcajada

"Y más encima ingenuo. Ay… Eriol, eso lo inventé para que te dieras cuenta de lo enamorado que estás de ella"

"Maldito" – Me agarró de mi chaqueta – "¿Por qué me has hecho esto?"

"Por diversión" – Dije tranquilamente. Dos damiselas paseaban por el jardín lleno de flores y arbustos – "Y creo que ésta es tu oportunidad" – Le indiqué hacia donde se encontraban Sakura y Tomoyo.

Eriol me soltó – "Me las pagarás Shaoran Li" – Expresó mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

**&**

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban paseando por el jardín de la mansión. El rostro de la amatista se veía bastante desanimado y en pocas palabras le contaba a su amiga lo que había sucedido en la fiesta pasada.

"¡Qué! ¿Le has confesado al joven Hiraguizawa tus sentimientos?"

"Sí, pero él me rechazó"

"Pe- pero ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Tenía mis dudas sobre si hacerlo o no. Yo sabía que en el fondo de su corazón el seguía enamorado de su ex prometida, pero luego pensé ¿Qué pierdes si le dices?"

La castaña permanecía en silencio escuchando atentamente lo que Tomoyo le decía.

"Fue así que me armé de valor y mientras bailábamos en la fiesta del Señor Duball le confesé que lo amaba" – Detuvo su caminata y fijó su vista en el horizonte – "Pero él amablemente me dijo que no podía corresponderme"

Unas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Tomoyo comenzando a sollozar en silencio. Sakura la mantuvo abrazada por bastante tiempo hasta que vio a lo lejos la figura de un hombre que se aproximaba.

Al ver de quien se trataba no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Eriol estaba a pocos metros de ellas.

"Tomoyo"

Al escuchar esa voz sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Había estado todo el rato tratando de evitarlo para que los recuerdos amargos no llegaran a su mente. No fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara, sabía que si lo hacía el dolor y rabia que sentía saldrían a la luz.

"Eriol será mejor que se vaya. Creo que Tomoyo no está en condiciones de conversar. Y menos con usted" – Expresó Sakura molesta.

"So-Sólo quiero hablarle"

"No es recomendable, Tomoyo no se siente bien ¿Acaso no se da cuenta?"

"Tranquila Sakura" – Dijo la amatista al momento que colocaba una mano en el hombro de su amiga – "Estoy bien"

Sakura la miró preocupada. Sabía de antemano que Tomoyo era una chica fuerte, pero nunca pensó que el rechazo de ese hombre le provocara tanto dolor. Aunque debería haberlo sospechado de todas esas veces que se quedó en su casa y ella le hablaba con ese brillo en sus ojos del joven inglés, de su buen porte, de lo galante que era y todo lo demás.

"Si necesitas algo sólo avísame ¿De acuerdo?" – La amatista asintió.

Sakura caminó lentamente por el jardín. Detestaba ver sufrir a Tomoyo, ella era su mejor amiga, una chica que no merecía ser rechazada por nadie. ¡Por Dios, rechazada! Si era una belleza de mujer, poseía todo lo que un hombre le gustaba.

A diferencia de ella, su madre nunca la había obligado a hacer algo que ella no quisiera y por eso dejó libre la elección de su esposo. Confiaba en que Tomoyo escogería alguien para bien y lo más importante, porque sentía profundo amor por ese hombre.

No miró atrás y mucho menos al ver que Shaoran, parado en el pequeño balcón, la observaba detenidamente.

"Por favor Señor, déme su fuerza" – Susurró.

**&**

Eriol no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Nunca había sido un hombre de muchas mujeres, y siempre tenía el mayor de los cuidados para no enamorarse de alguna de ellas, después de su fracasado compromiso, sin embargo, Tomoyo había logrado traspasar aquella barrera que se había impuesto.

Su forma de sonreír, sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabello azabache. Todo de ella le gustaba, desde el primer momento que la vio, pero su mente se repetía una y mil veces que no eran tal para cual. Su condición de chico pobre en el pasado no lo dejaba tranquilo. Sabía que si ella se enteraba sería rechazado y ahora tenía la certeza de no poder recuperarse nunca de ese gran golpe.

De la ruptura con Kaho había sabido reponerse gracias a Shaoran, quien estuvo con él en todo momento. Después de haberlo meditado, llegó a la conclusión que había estado embelesado por su belleza y su sonrisa, pero nunca enamorado.

Como se sentía ahora.

"Tomoyo" – Volvió a llamarla. Ella se negaba completamente a mostrarle su rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

"Por favor déjeme tranquila" – Expresó con voz angustiada – "Le prometo que no volveré a decir nada de lo que hablamos la otra vez"

"Sólo vengo a…" – Dudó por un momento y suspiró – "contarte la verdad"

Tomoyo volteó a mirarlo confusa. Sus pestañas subieron y bajaron como un baile tratando de comprender sus palabras. Eriol se le encogió el corazón verla así, tan triste y todo por su culpa.

"Mi vida no ha sido fácil" – Sonrió acariciando la mejilla suave de la joven – "Me atrevería a decir que conocer a Shaoran Li ha sido uno de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado"

"¿A Shaoran dices?"

"Así es. Una vez me preguntaste cómo lo había conocido y yo te dije que en un viaje de negocios. Parte de esa información es verdadera porque efectivamente nos conocimos en un viaje, pero yo simplemente iba en la clase baja y Shaoran en la alta. Si no hubiera sido porque a él le encanta romper las reglas no nos hubiéramos conocido jamás y tampoco estaría aquí contándote esto"

Tomoyo lo observaba y aún no comprendía a lo que él quería llegar realmente. En tanto, Eriol escudriñaba todos sus gestos y al más leve rechazo él se detendría y se iría.

"Yo era un joven proveniente de una familia inglesa. Nací aquí, pero mi padre era un simple trabajador en busca de oportunidades y mi madre una dueña de casa. Si él no trabajaba nosotros no teníamos qué comer"

"Oh Dios…" – Susurró la amatista.

"Cada día llegaban las personas cobrando las deudas que mi padre había acumulado en el tiempo por la falta de dinero. Algunas veces me iba a la cama sin cenar, tratando de que el sueño pudiera aplacar el hambre que sentía"

Tomoyo se sentía perturbada. Su mirada sorprendida no pasó desapercibido para Eriol, pero se dijo a sí mismo que debía continuar.

"Mis padres murieron a causa de una enfermedad y yo quedé solo con dieciséis años. Vendí algunas de mis pertenencias y me embarqué rumbo a Japón en donde conocí a Shaoran. Debo dar gracias a Dios que me puso justo en el momento en que unos bandidos pensaban matarlo. Lo defendí y desde ahí nos hicimos amigos, él me brindó un trabajo en los negocios y es en esto en lo que me he convertido"

Tomoyo lloraba, pero no por la pena anterior, sino al escuchar el triste relato de la vida de Eriol.

"Nunca pensé que hubieras pasado por eso…"

Eriol esperaba el rechazo, pero en vez de eso sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban abrazándolo.

"Has pasado por tanto" – Su rostro se encontraba apoyado en el pecho del inglés mientras dejaba empapada su camisa debido a las lágrimas. Él acarició su cabellera azabache.

"No llores, pequeña Tomoyo" - Esas palabras la dejaron helada, él nunca la había tratado con tanto cariño y mucho menos después de haber sido rechazada.

_Rechazada_

"P- perdón, me dejé llevar" – Se separó rápidamente del hombre, sin embargo él se acercó a ella y con un pañuelo limpió su rostro.

"El que debería pedir perdón soy yo. He sido un estúpido" – Bajó su rostro y ella sólo pudo ver el brillo de sus gafas – "¿Sabes por qué te rechacé la otra noche?"

Ella negó con su cabeza.

"Porque creí que saldrías huyendo si sabías que mi sangre no era la de un noble y…" – Una mano acarició su mejilla

"Eres un tontito" – Dijo tiernamente – "A mi no me importa si eres un noble o no. Yo me enamoré de tu forma de ser, de tu rostro pasivo, de tu mirada profunda, de tu forma de pensar, pero nunca de tu dinero"

"Tomoyo…" – Sorprendido ante las palabras de ella. ¿Es qué realmente aquella mujer era la correcta para él? Su corazón latía diciéndole que sí, pero ¿qué pasaba si se equivocaba nuevamente?

"¿Ella te rechazó por eso?"

Eriol la miró confundido ¿hasta qué punto podía llegar la inteligencia de ésta chica?

"Sí"

"No debería alegrarme por ello, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora estarías con ella y no conmigo" – Le dijo regalándole una de las más hermosas sonrisas.

Eriol se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente.

"¿Sabías que desde que te vi por primera vez estuviste en mi mente?" – Le susurró en el oído – "No sé como pudiste traspasar aquella barrera que me había impuesto, lograste cautivarme con tu bella y sincera sonrisa… Te amo Tomoyo"

Por un momento sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía ¿Había escuchado bien?

"¿Qu- Qué dijiste?" – Le dijo mientras lo miraba a sus ojos azules.

"Te amo"

"Pe- pero tú…"

No pudo terminar la frase. Unos labios se posaron en los suyos de forma rápida. Con los ojos abiertos, parpadeando una y mil veces, aún no entendía que pasaba. Eriol ya no la estaba besando de forma tranquila, sino que ahora buscaba más de ella.

No supo en qué minuto su boca se abrió para él dejando entrar a su lengua que con ansiedad inspeccionaba lugares nunca antes visitados.

El beso se volvió más y más apasionado. Las mentes de ambos se encontraban sumidas en el más rico placer, dejándose llevar sólo por la persona que tenían a su lado.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas.

"Lo – Lo siento" – Dijo inmediatamente Eriol – "Yo- yo…"

Tomoyo rió, nunca lo había visto así de nervioso, él, un joven que le había mostrado seguridad ante todo, ahora tartamudeaba.

Sentía mariposas revolotear en su estómago. ¿Cuándo fue que el destino le había preparado tremenda sorpresa?

No se detuvo a descubrirlo porque pronto sintió que Eriol la abrazaba tiernamente.

"Te amo Eriol, incluso con tu pasado revelado"

Él sonrió mientras aspiraba el rico aroma que salía de su cabellera. Tenía el presentimiento que esta vez había hecho la elección correcta.

Sabía que Tomoyo nunca lo haría sufrir y eso lo ponía extremadamente contento.

**Shaoran Li**

Mi bella Ying Fa venía acercándose a paso lento hacia la terraza en donde estaba. Tenía en mi mano la tercera copa de vino y se podría decir que ya no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, sin embargo aún faltaba algo por hacer.

"Shaoran" – Su sonrisa era nerviosa y sus manos jugueteaban con una de las cintas de su vestido.

"Pareces nerviosa ¿Ocurre algo?"

"N-no" – Sus ojos brillaban ante la tenue luz entregada por una de las lámparas – "Sólo estoy preocupada por Tomoyo"

"Yo no me preocuparía tanto. Por lo que veo la señorita no lo está pasando mal" – Le indiqué a lo lejos a la pareja que se besaba a la distancia.

Su sorpresa fue lo suficientemente notoria – "Vaya" – Susurró.

"Eriol está enamorado de ella" – Le dije sin ganas – "Creo que las cosas por fin se han arreglado"

"Eso veo" – Su mirada aún seguía puesta en ellos.

Me acerqué lo suficiente para que a mis sentidos llegara el exquisito aroma a lavanda emanado de su cuerpo. Lo aspiré con fuerza para así atesorarlo en los momentos en que ella no estuviera a mi lado.

"Hueles bien" – Se lo dije tan cerca de su oído que se quedó paralizada mientras un escalofrío la recorría.

No se volteó a verme. Al parecer estaba sumergida en algún pensamiento.

"Esas palabras… las he escuchado antes" – Habló tan bajo que casi no la oí.

Claro que las había escuchado, de mi boca, pero no de Shaoran Li, sino de ese ladrón. No me importaba en lo absoluto que lo asociara, de todas formas hoy se enteraría quien era yo.

"Ya lo creo" – Le dije sin separarme de ella ni un milímetro.

Ella se giró y quedamos muy muy cerca el uno del otro. Sus ojitos brillaban de forma extraordinaria y su respiración se había hecho más acelerada. Sus mejillas habían adoptado un color carmesí y sus labios…

Sus labios…

"Sakura yo…"

Mi cabeza me decía que estaba a punto de cometer la locura más grande que podía existir, corríamos el riesgo de ser descubiertos, pero al parecer ninguno de esos argumentos era uno valedero para mi corazón.

Deseaba besarla como era yo realmente, sin necesidad de un antifaz y tampoco de la oscuridad…

Pero algo en mi interior me detuvo. Había dicho que era necesario ser honesto y quizás éste era el momento en que le diría toda la verdad.

"Yo yo…" – Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano enguantada y ella se limitó a cerrar sus ojos aceptando mi caricia – "No he sido sincero contigo y quisiera que supieras que estoy dispuesto a confiarte mi mayor secreto"

"¿Tu secreto?" – Cuestionó confundida.

"Sí. Algo que quizás cambie completamente la relación que tenemos, pero antes de decir algo, prométeme que no dirás nada hasta que yo termine de hablar"

"Pero…"

"Promételo" – Insistí. Para mí era necesario asegurarme que, aunque las cosas cambiaran, no tendría de ella el odio que sentiría cuando se enterara.

"Te lo prometo"

Estaba tan nervioso que el sudor empapó mi frente y el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello comenzó poco a poco a asfixiarme haciéndome respirar más rápido.

"¿Qué sucede Shaoran? Estás sudando. ¡Vamos me estás preocupando! – Dijo mi cerezo tomando mi mano.

"En realidad…" – Me sentía inseguro y ella esperaba expectante – "Yo tengo una perso…"

Pero un llamado desde el interior de la mansión no dejó que continuara.

"Sakura ¿Dónde estás?" – Se escuchó una voz que se acercaba.

"E-Es Keita. Debo irme" – Se separó rápidamente de mi lado – "Perdóname, creo que deberás decirme en otro momento" – Antes que se fuera tomé su mano y la atraje hacia a mí.

"Perdóname, Sakura" – La abracé con fuerza y bajo mis caricias temblaba.

"Sha- Shaoran, por favor. Keita…" – Expresó angustiada y yo sin remedio la solté viendo como se adentraba a la mansión, llevándose a su prometido lejos de la ventana para que no viera que yo estaba ahí.

"Maldición" – Pegué con mi puño en la baranda y cerré con fuerza mi mano en la copa haciéndola trizas. Pequeñas gotas rojizas cayeron al suelo junto con unos pedazos de cristal.

Me dirigí al baño para parar la sangre que corría levemente y una de las sirvientas alcanzó a verme.

"Señor ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?" – Preguntó asustada.

"Nada, ha sido un pequeño accidente" – Sonreí tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero la verdad es que deseaba matar a alguien.

"Venga, le pediré a Midori que lo cure" – Me guió por unas salas y llegamos a la cocina. La joven de cabello negro golpeó en una de las puertas y de adentro se asomó la cabeza canosa de Midori.

"¿Qué ocurre Kana?"

"El joven se ha dañado la mano" – Me tironeó y la anciana pudo ver las pequeñas cortaduras en mi mano.

"Santo Dios joven, venga. Kana puedes retirarte"

La chica nos hizo una reverencia y salió de allí, mientras yo era ingresado a la pequeña habitación. En ella había una cómoda, un velador, que tenía la lámpara encendida, y junto a él una cama en donde había un libro abierto.

"Siéntese. Lo vendaré"

Hice lo que mandó sin dejar de inspeccionar el lugar. No era uno muy grande, pero la decoración era bastante acogedora.

"¿Cómo se ha hecho esto?" – La voz dulce de Midori me sacó de mi ensoñación.

"Un descuido simplemente" – Declaré de forma normal, tratando de no darle mayor importancia y que por ende no me hiciera más preguntas.

"Deberá tener más cuidado joven Xiaolang. El cristal se adhiere muy rápido a la piel, podría haber sido peor"

"¿Có-Cómo me llamó?" – Pregunté más que sorprendido. Su mirada era penetrante y comencé a sudar frío.

Me había descubierto.

Quizás Sakura le comentó…

"No tema joven, no diré quién es usted, pero me gustaría que me explicara a qué se debe tanto misterio"

"Sakura…" - Susurré

"No, ella no fue. Me di cuenta sola" – Su respuesta fue inmediata al saber que por mi cabeza se estaba adentrando el bichito de que había sido traicionado por una de las pocas personas en quienes confiaba.

Idiota. Sakura jamás te hubiera traicionado…

"¿De cuándo lo sabe?" – Pregunté con curiosidad.

"No hace mucho. La primera vez que lo vi, su rostro se me hizo demasiado familiar, pero su nombre no daba crédito a las suposiciones que tenía. Lo demás lo descubrí gracias al comportamiento de mi niña Sakura" – Sonrió tiernamente al nombrarla.

"¿Su comportamiento?" – Expresé intrigado.

"Sí. Ella no acostumbra a salir frecuentemente con extraños y a usted lo veía cada vez que podía. Muchas veces se escapó de la mansión o decía salir con Tomoyo al pueblo. Cada vez llegaba más feliz y la estancia en la casa no se le hizo tan pesada como antes que usted llegara"

Feliz… Sonreí abiertamente. Ella era feliz al verme y eso me llenó de alegría y valor. Esa era la señal que esperaba, ahora debía buscar el momento propicio para decirle que el ladrón y yo éramos la misma persona. Si jugaba bien mis cartas las cosas marcharían a la perfección.

"Casi todas las noches yo me quedaba con ella hasta que se dormía, y no pasaba ni diez minutos cuando ya lo estaba nombrando en sueños"

Volví a sonreír. Esto era mucho mejor que una confesión escuchada de sus labios. Midori me observaba atentamente y algo en mi rostro la hizo reaccionar y atreverse a preguntar.

"¿Usted la quiere?"

Pestañeé sorprendido ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta? Más no me costó mucho responderla, porque una vez me dije que nunca más negaría lo que sentía por Sakura.

"Yo estoy enamorado de ella" – Sentí mis mejillas arder ante tal declaración, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía a viva voz y en frente de otra persona.

Midori sonrió y terminó de vendarme la mano en silencio y la dejó reposando en mi pierna.

"Le creo. Sus ojos muestran sinceridad. Sin embargo, ya debe saber que ella está comprometida y nada podrá romperlo. Su abuelo la…"

"Lo sé" – La interrumpí – "La está obligando a casarse" – Dije con tono nostálgico.

Luego, me di cuenta que había pasado bastante tiempo en esa habitación y ya era hora de marcharme.

"Bien Midori. Creo que ya no existen secretos entre nosotros, sólo le pido que tenga la mayor discreción, nadie debe saber que estoy de vuelta después de tantos años"

"Y eso ¿A qué se debe?"

Me quedé mirándola por largo rato debatiéndome en si contarle el por qué de mi regreso. No había razón para desconfiar, ella sabía mi identidad y la había mantenido oculta durante este tiempo.

"Mi padre murió." – Pude ver como sus ojos se abrían de par en par y una mano se la llevaba a la boca – "Algo en mi interior me dice que el abuelo de Sakura está involucrado y he venido a averiguarlo"

Midori comenzó a restregarse las manos que temblaban fuertemente. Algo le ocurría, estaba nerviosa, se le notaba.

"¿Y tiene alguna prueba de ello?" – Preguntó no sin antes ver que sus ojos me demostraban que algo me estaba ocultando.

"Ninguna, pero la conseguiré y ahora que lo sabes necesito pedirte un favor" – Tragó en seco, pero yo decidí continuar – "Necesito que trates de buscar información y luego puedas comunicármela"

"Es que yo…" – No debía dejar que se negara más aún sabiendo que algo sabía y que el miedo no dejaba decirme nada.

Pero más temprano que tarde, ella me diría la información que guardaba. Sólo debía esperar y por mientras averiguar por mis propios medios hasta corroborarlo con lo que ocultaba Midori.

"Por favor" – Tomé sus manos entre las mías – "Midori tú has sido como una madre para mí, siempre estuviste cuidándonos y ayudabas cuando nos metíamos en problemas con Sakura, por favor… te lo pido. Mi padre era alguien muy importante para mí"

"Pero…" – Hubo un silencio entre los dos y sentí un suspiro de resignación – "Está bien joven, le ayudaré, pero dígame, si sus sospechas son ciertas ¿Qué hará?"

"Lo acusaré y dejaré que la ley se encargue de él"

No podía decirle a Midori que mis verdaderos planes eran matar a ese viejo… no sólo por lo que le había hecho a mi padre, sino que también por el maltrato a Sakura. Debía pagar por todo por eso deseaba matarlo, y si era posible con mis propias manos.

A la salida me encontré con un Eriol sonriente tomado del brazo de la joven Tomoyo.

"Pero hombre ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu mano?" – Preguntó Eriol extrañado.

"Desde tu ausencia han pasado miles de cosas" – Expresé con un tono que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

"Pero ¿está bien joven Li?" – Ahora era la delicada Tomoyo quien hablaba. Esa chica poseía algo que me colocaba nervioso. Sentí que podía leer a través de mis ojos, como si descubriera hasta el último de mis secretos.

_Secretos_

"Estoy bien, gracias" – Miré a Eriol que a cada palabra de ella su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia. Se notaba a leguas que ese hombre estaba enamorado. – "Señorita ¿Me permite hablar con Eriol un momento?"

Ella me sonrió y luego le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla a mi amigo.

"Volveré a la fiesta para que puedan conversar tranquilos" – Dijo afablemente, mientras efectuaba una reverencia – "Con su permiso"

Eriol no dejó de observarla hasta que su rastro desapareció al ingresar al salón. Me acerqué a él y le palmeé el hombro.

"¿Y quién me decía que estaba mal?" – Dije de forma sarcástica – "Al parecer el temeroso Eriol ha podido superar su pasado"

"Ella es increíble Shaoran" – Se quedó observándome por largo rato y repentinamente me abrazó.

"¡Oye ¿Qué te pasa?!" – Exclamé sorprendido

"Gracias, amigo" – Dijo al separarse y luego extenderme su mano – "Aún cuando me hayas hecho sufrir, pero eso valió la pena"

"Bien, bien" – Le dije un poco asustado alejándome de él. No estaba acostumbrado a ése tipo de afecto, sólo de parte de Sakura… mi Sakura. – "Antes que vuelvas necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí. Vamos afuera"

Él me siguió tranquilamente, yo creo que sabía con anterioridad lo que le iba a decir. Salimos por la puerta trasera de la cocina y llegamos al patio en donde algunos sirvientes acarreaban cestas llenas de comida.

"¿Y bien?"

"Sé que las cosas han cambiado para ti. No tengo idea qué planes tendrás para con Tomoyo, pero debo pedirte que no vayas a comentarle sobre _eso_"

"Lo sé, pero no te saldrá muy fácil. Ella se da cuenta de cosas que muchas veces pasan inadvertidas para nosotros. Además mi ayuda no podrá ser tan frecuente como antes"

"No te preocupes. No pienso seguir por mucho tiempo en esto. Estoy más cerca de lo que pensaba de la verdad, sólo debo arreglar uno que otro asunto"

"Bien y ahora ¿Me dirás que te ha pasado para que tu mano haya quedado así?"

"Estuve a punto de confesarle toda la verdad a Sakura"

"¡¿Qué?!" – Eriol era una de las pocas personas que se sorprendían por mis acciones pero ésta lo pilló desprevenido. – "¿I-ibas a decirle todo?"

"Lo tenía decidido, pero justo llegó el inútil de Keita y no pude continuar"

"Y te ha entrado la rabia y has dañado tu mano ¿No es así?"

Yo solamente sonreí y asentí. Para que decir con palabras lo que ya era obvio.

"Y ahora debo marcharme. Supongo que te quedarás un rato más" – Expresé pícaramente.

"Acertaste. Sin embargo, no sólo me quedo por ella. Hoy escuché algo que me dejó intrigado"

"¿Qué cosa?" – Pregunté curioso

"Déjame averiguar y luego te cuento"

"Ten cuidado. Ahora me marcho, por favor… despídeme de Sakura"

"Está bien, aunque soy de la idea que deberías ir tú, personalmente"

Le hice una seña mientras caminaba hacia el jardín de la entrada. Era pasado de la medianoche y me extrañó que un carruaje estuviera llegando a estas horas. Fujima Kinomoto abría la puerta principal de forma sospechosa.

Del carruaje bajaba un hombre alto, vestido elegantemente con un sobre bajo el brazo. Me escondí, ayudado por la oscuridad del lugar, detrás del carruaje tratando de no ser visto.

Unos leves murmullos llegaron a mis oídos.

"¿Entonces aquí están todas las cosas que pedí?" – Esa había sido la voz de Fujima. Y ahora ¿Qué estaba tramando?

"Todo lo que usted ha pedido"

"Bien. Es hora de que se vayan, no quiero que los vean aquí"

Escuché el sonido de unas monedas y supuse que el viejo les estaba pagando por el trabajo.

"Muchas gracias, y ya sabe, cuando desee"

"Sí, sí. Ahora váyanse"

Me fui corriendo a toda prisa ocultándome detrás de un inmenso árbol. El carruaje emprendió marcha y cuando Fujima estaba por entrar decidí salir de mi escondite.

"Lo lamento, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de irme"

Kinomoto se sobresaltó y rápidamente se giró al ver quien le hablaba.

"Es usted Li. Creí que estaría disfrutando de la fiesta"

"Lo estaba, pero después quise salir a recorrer sus jardines"

El anciano estaba nervioso y trataba de ocultar el sobre amarillo detrás de su espalda. Yo no era ningún tonto y sabía que eso no era nada bueno.

"Debo retirarme, ha sido una velada muy interesante"

"Usted vio…" – Hizo una pausa y luego bajó sus hombros tensos – "No lo creo" – Sonrió ladinamente.

"Bien, este es mi carruaje" – El carro había llegado a la entrada y el cochero ya me tenía la puerta abierta.

"Espero que mantengamos contacto Señor Li. Debemos arreglar el asunto de su incorporación a mis negocios"

"Así es, es necesario arreglar los últimos detalles"

Al viejo le brillaron los ojos maliciosamente y eso no me gustó.

"¿Le ha aburrido la velada?" – Preguntó de forma inocente, pero con ironía.

"No, pero mañana debo arreglar otros asuntos. Sin embargo, mi socio Hiraguizawa ha quedado en la fiesta, él es mi brazo derecho y está capacitado para tomar decisiones en caso de algo. Buenas noches"

Subí al carruaje y emprendí marcha a mi hogar. Estaba intranquilo y desanimado porque no pude cumplir con el objetivo que me había propuesto, pero mañana buscaría oportunidad para hablar con ella.

Necesitaba decirle _todo_

**&**

El abuelo Kinomoto se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta hasta que el carruaje del joven Li desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Aquel joven no le inspiraba confianza alguna. Le parecía muy astuto y despierto a pesar de su corta edad, pero la ambición había podido mucho más que esa corazonada que no lo había dejado tranquilo desde que lo conoció.

Probó su paciencia en la cena insultando a sus congéneres, pero había mantenido la calma en todo momento. Sin embargo, las dudas habían hecho nuevamente su aparición.

"¿Podría ser el hijo de Clow?" – Susurró – "Aunque Ieran me prometió que no dejaría que volviera a pisar Inglaterra, pero…"

El parecido con el pequeño que una vez envió de vuelta a China era demasiado. La mirada fría, su forma tan correcta de tratar a los demás. Sin embargo, los apellidos no coincidían en lo absoluto.

Además de ese gran detalle, no le había gustado la forma tan familiar de tratar a Sakura, y como a la vez ella le devolvía miradas cómplices y gestos que quizás creía que pasaban inadvertidos para todos.

"A Fujima Kinomoto no se le escapa nada"

Una carcajada fuerte le siguió a esa frase y con eso se adentró en la mansión. Mañana volvería a recibir a ese chico y con eso también anunciaría una noticia.

El tiempo se había acabado.

**

* * *

****Autora: Hola!! Sí, renací jajaja… con un nuevo capítulo wiii! (Cara de felicidad de Eien) **

**¿Cómo están? Yo aquí con miles de tareas para la universidad, pero por fin pude terminar el capítulo 9 que lo tenía inconcluso desde hace dos meses… u.u suena bastante, pero debo decirles que a la historia no le quedan muchos capítulos, porque las próximas actualizaciones se irán descubriendo muchas cositas… como el de ahora que Midori conoció a Shao y supo que era el mismo peque de antes… que lindo!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia!!**

**Y como siempre… espero su apoyo… sí, tú que lees mi historia anímate a dejar un review… no sabes lo importante que son para mí y que una sonrisa puedes sacar a esta mini-escritora (mini xq aún falta mucho que mejorar)**

**Saludos y besitos a todos! Y no se olviden de pasar por mi otra historia RAMUNE!!**

**EienLi**


	10. Una promesa dos veces

**Corazón Dividido**

**Capítulo X: "Una promesa hecha dos veces"**

Fujima Kinomoto se encontraba en su despacho cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"Puede pasar" – Dijo, sin sacar la vista de los papeles esparcidos en el escritorio y alguno en sus manos.

"Con permiso" – Expresó una voz varonil.

El hombre de edad, levantó la vista, al ver a su futuro nieto parado en frente de él.

"Keita dijiste que era algo importante, te escucho" - Le habló indicándole que tomara asiento. – "Pero sé breve porque tengo que dejar todo en orden para esta noche. Shaoran Li vendrá a cenar"

El chico al escuchar ese nombre frunció el ceño - "Verá, señor… yo quería hablarle de su nieta" – No sabía si continuar, pero si ya se encontraba en esa instancia, no había vuelta atrás.

El hombre de cabellos blancos enarcó una ceja - "¿De Sakura?"

"Así es. Últimamente ha estado saliendo mucho al centro de la ciudad"

"¿Y eso te molesta?" – Retrucó, volviendo la vista a su antiguo labor, viendo que no había por qué alarmarse.

"Es que no lo hace sola" – Efectuó una pausa, suspirando – "Es acompañada por un hombre"

Fujima lo miró perplejo dejando de lado nuevamente los papeles. El asunto era más complicado de lo que pensaba. – "Y tú ¿lo conoces?"

"No, pero cuando le pedí explicaciones me dijo que era un amigo, sin embargo, ese hombre no me inspira confianza"

Keita no era ningún tonto y claramente no le revelaría que el hombre con el que Sakura salía constantemente era el mismísimo Li. Además, sabía que ese chico comenzaría negocios con el viejo Fujima y cualquier beneficio que la familia Kinomoto obtuviera para su fortuna, también lo favorecería a él.

"¿Crees que quiere algo más con ella?, porque si es así debemos tomar cartas en el asunto"

"Se lo agradecería enormemente. No sé lo que busca, pero no quiero arriesgarme… usted me entiende"

"Comprendo… has hecho muy bien en venir a contarme. Es mejor que nos apresuremos con los preparativos"

"¿Perdón?"

"Tú y Sakura se casarán dentro de un mes"

A la mañana siguiente, todos los sirvientes volvieron a sus labores habituales. Para ellos no existía el descanso, aún cuando ayer se pasaron hasta tantas de la noche sirviéndoles en lo que más podían a los invitados.

Midori se encontraba dando instrucciones en la cocina, mientras despachaba a unos jovencitos encargados de limpiar los establos.

Ese día nuevamente tendrían la visita de Shaoran por lo que se apresuró a despertar a Sakura que aún seguía entre las sábanas.

No tocó a la puerta como de costumbre y entró rápidamente encontrándola aun dormida, aunque algo en su rostro le llamó la atención y era que su niña sonreía. Al parecer un sueño agradable estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

Sonrió y acarició su cabellera castaña debatiéndose entre despertarla o no, y prefirió dejarla disfrutar unos minutos más de esa felicidad que demostraba.

"Aunque sea sólo un sueño, dejaré que lo disfrutes, pequeña"

Y con ello se retiró de la habitación, dejando el vestido de ese día sobre el baúl que estaba a sus pies.

Sakura volvía a soñar con que su ladrón no era nada más que Shaoran, su amigo. Que alegría sintió cuando se encontraba en sus brazos y le retiraba el antifaz con cuidado dejando ver unos hermosos ojos ámbares que la miraban con amor.

Pero luego apareció la imagen de una iglesia y en su interior la esperaba Keita junto a su abuelo y una gran cantidad de invitados que la miraban con falsa alegría. Entre ellos lograba divisar a Shaoran quien antes de que fuera llevada a la fuerza delante del altar le depositaba un beso cálido en la mejilla y le deseaba lo mejor en su futuro.

"Pe-pero…"

"Sé feliz, Ying Fa"

Esas palabras la hicieron sobresaltarse y despertar abruptamente. Se encontró con que en la mesita de noche había una bandeja con su desayuno.

"Fue todo un sueño" – Se colocó la mano en la frente y dejó que reposara para mitigar un poco el dolor que sentía. Sin embargo, los pasos apresurados de varias personas le llamaron la atención.

"Pe-pero señor, la niña aún duerme" – Decía Midori con tono angustiante.

"No importa, ella debe estar lista lo antes posible"

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Midori que trataba con todas sus fuerzas interrumpir el paso de Fujima.

"¿Qu- qué sucede?" – Preguntó Sakura intrigada.

"Sakura, debes vestirte inmediatamente. Tu novio está abajo"

"Deme unos minutos para…"

"¡No! Ahora. Tendremos visitas en la noche y quiero que todo esté perfecto" – Interrumpió su abuelo hablando con tono fuerte.

"¿Visitas?" – Cuestionó aún adormilada.

"No tengo que darte explicaciones niñita. Necesito que bajes inmediatamente"

La lanzó dentro del baño y luego obligó a Midori a entrar – "La quiero lista en minutos. No te demores"

"Sí, señor"

El hombre salió dando un portazo, en tanto los ojos de Sakura se llenaban de lágrimas.

"No llore mi niña" – Expresó Midori acariciando su espalda – "Tiene que estar lo más linda posible, porque hoy hay un invitado especial"

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y miró extrañada a su nana – "¿Especial?"

"Sé que no debería contarle, pero el joven Xiaolang estará aquí"

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ¿Por qué Midori sabía que Xiaolang estaba en Londres? Y peor aún ¿Sabía que Xiaolang era Shaoran?

Movió su cabeza tratando de entender el lío que era su mente.

"Nana tú…"

"Shh, no te preocupes, él ya lo sabe. Aunque si creyeron que lograrían hacer tonta a esta vieja estuvieron muy equivocados" – Sonrió abiertamente.

"Shaoran ha cambiado mucho estos años" – Dijo sonriente

"Así veo, aunque admito que al principio me costó reconocerlo, pero luego noté el gran parecido con aquel pequeño que jugaba contigo"

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Mi nana se había dado cuenta que Shaoran había regresado.

"¿Estás feliz?" – Me preguntó mientras me metía a la bañera

"Muy feliz" – Contesté sonriendo – "Cumplió su promesa, aunque…"

"¿Te preocupa que esté muy involucrado con tu abuelo?"

"Pues… algo así. Me ha pedido que no diga nada de su llegada y se ha cambiado el nombre, es obvio que se está ocultando de alguien y estoy segura que ése debe ser mi abuelo, pero aún no entiendo el por qué"

Midori me vio a los ojos con nerviosismo – "Lo mejor es dejarlo que siga con sus planes" – Mi nana me acercó la toalla – "Pero mi niña no te involucres en nada, por favor. Prométeme que no harás nada que haga enfadar al Sr. Fujima"

Midori me estaba presionando con su mirada. Yo no quería aceptar porque si podía ayudar en algo a Shaoran lo haría sin dudar – "Está bien" – Dije sólo para dejarla tranquila.

Ella sonrió – "Iré a buscarte el vestido"

Asentí silenciosamente y agradecí que mi nana no se hubiera dado cuenta que en ningún momento dije la frase _lo prometo_.

Sakura había decidido salir a comprar al mercado. Sabía perfectamente que las sirvientas podrían hacerlo, pero ella necesitaba salir de la casa. Había tenido una seria conversación con su abuelo, o mejor dicho una nueva discusión.

Recordó aquella mañana en el desayuno, ya le había sorprendido en sobremanera verlo sentado en la mesa, junto a su hermano Touya y Keita aunque le preocupó mucho más el hecho de que Midori, después de ayudarla con el baño, llegara con cara espantada a buscarla porque su 'querido abuelo' necesitaba aclararle algo.

***************************Flashback ***************************

"_Buenos días" – Expresó alegremente la castaña, al ver que lo que se venía no era nada bueno._

"_Hasta que apareciste, pensé que debía ir a buscarte yo mismo a la habitación" – Expresó secamente Fujima._

"_Discúlpeme, me atrasé"_

"_Debemos aclarar algo y tiene que quedar bien metido en esa cabeza tuya ¿entendiste?"_

_Sakura mantenía la vista fija en su taza de té, había optado por no reprocharle nada, ya que siempre terminaba gritoneándole o abofeteándola._

"_¡¿Entendiste?"_

"_Sí abuelo"_

"_Perfecto. Tu novio Keita ha venido a quejarse que últimamente has estado saliendo frecuentemente con un hombre. ¿Eso es cierto?"_

_Touya que escuchaba atento se sorprendió ante las palabras de su abuelo. ¿Podía ser que su hermanita pequeña anduviera con otro hombre? Con suerte soportaba al petulante de Keita, para que otro infeliz viniera a quitarla de su lado, eso no lo perdonaría. Miró a Sakura quien aún mantenía su mirada perdida. Tenía la esperanza de que su respuesta fuera negativa, sin embargo, no fue así._

"_Sakura, contesta" – Espetó el anciano._

_Ella le lanzó una mirada de odio a su prometido -"Sí abuelo, pero él es…" – Se acordó de las palabras de Shaoran diciéndole que por favor no dijera nada de su regreso. Ahora ¿Cómo explicaría que era su amigo de la infancia? – "…un joven que conocí en la celebración de mi cumpleaños"_

_Touya empuñó su mano. Tenía unas ganas de matar a ese sujeto, una, por hacerse el galán invitando a Sakura a dar paseitos, sabiendo que ella ya estaba comprometida y dos, por ver la ingenuidad de su hermana._

"_Así que es verdad…" – Expresó, para asombro de sus nietos, de forma calmada. – "Y ¿puedes decirme cómo se llama?"_

"_Sha-Shaoran Li, el nuevo socio que ha conseguido" _

_A Fujima Kinomoto le brillaron los ojos - "Así que Shaoran Li…" – Permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego la miró fríamente – "Bien Sakura, con tus acciones tan imprudentes has hecho que Keita y yo tomemos una decisión" _

_La castaña salió de su nube y se volvió a mirar a su abuelo que mantenía un semblante serio y ambas manos juntas apoyadas en la mesa._

"_¿Y… y se puede saber qué decisión es esa?"_

"_Te casarás en dos semanas más con tu prometido"_

_La noticia cayó como balde de agua fría para los hermanos Kinomoto, quienes atónitos se encontraron con la mirada. Sakura sin poder hacer o decir algo se levantó de su asiento y se fue corriendo a su habitación, Touya trató de salir tras ella, pero Fujima se lo impidió._

"_Tranquilo, ella terminará aceptando, por su bien"_

***************************Fin Flashback ***************************

Sakura empuñó sus manos. ¿Cómo podía ser que se casara en dos semanas con alguien que no amaba? Había llorado toda la mañana por culpa de esa desgraciada noticia. Sólo había tenido el consuelo de Midori, quien le dio la idea de salir a comprar algunas frutas, y así despejar la mente.

Agachó su cabeza tristemente – "Esto es injusto…" – Manifestó casi en un susurro. Caminaba tan distraídamente que no se dio cuenta que unos policías destrozaban todo un puesto de frutas y verduras.

Los ruegos de un hombre junto a su mujer, la hicieron despertar.

"Por favor, señor… es todo lo que tenemos" – Decía la acongojada mujer.

"Eso a nosotros no nos interesa. Me han dicho que ustedes son cómplices ayudando al ladrón del antifaz en sus fechorías"

**Sakura Kinomoto **

Aquel nombre hizo que me detuviera. Ellos habían nombrado a ese ladrón y cargaban con ese pobre matrimonio.

Una ira me embargó en contra de los policías por utilizar de mala forma su autoridad y también en contra de ese ladrón que por su culpa, gente inocente estaba siendo maltratada.

Los hombre uniformados, botaron toda la mercancía al suelo e hicieron mil pedazos el humilde puesto. Decidí intervenir pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, sentí esa voz… y una sacudida recorrió todo mi ser.

"¡Alto!" – gritó mientras corría hacia la escena. Por primera vez lo vi a la luz del día, sus ropas negras, su antifaz que más de una vez había rozado mi rostro.

Su cabello revuelto de color castaño, se veía… hermoso. Los policías comenzaron a perseguirlo y él salió corriendo, pero observé que su rostro mostró una especie de alegría y también perturbación al toparse con mi mirada.

Me recuerda a él, sí, a Shaoran… pero son diferentes.

Vi que los uniformados pasaron por mi lado, estaban a punto de atraparlo y eso me llenó de miedo. Si lo hacían no iban a jugar precisamente con él, sino que le esperaba algo mucho peor…

Inconscientemente hice rodar algunas manzanas, y naranjas por el suelo. Los policías perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron… las personas del alrededor rieron a grandes carcajadas y yo salí corriendo no sin antes escuchar las palabras de uno de ellos.

"Esto lo sabrá su abuelo, Señorita Sakura" – Ahora sí estaba en problemas, pero la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento dejó de lado el sentimiento de temor. A veces era una gran molestia ser reconocida por las personas. No puedes hacer nada porque inmediatamente van con el chisme a mi hogar.

Iba persiguiendo a ese ladrón, quien se escabullía por calles y pasajes, hasta que entré a uno sin salida y vi que él no estaba.

Cuando venía de regreso, sentí que una mano me tapaba la boca y me jalaba hacia un pequeño cuarto oscuro.

Algunos rayos de luz entraban, pero la pequeña habitación estaba mayormente en oscuridad.

Sentí mi boca libre de esa mano enguantada, y pronto unos labios comenzaron a besarme… no me quedó ninguna duda, era él.

Sin importarme nada respondí ese beso tan exquisito que llenaba de placer hasta las últimas de mis entrañas. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con esa suavidad y delicadeza que lo caracterizaba.

Yo llevé mis brazos a su cuello, acariciando ese cabello castaño y su nuca, sintiéndolo gemir.

"Ying Fa…"

Me encantaba cuando me llamaba así, lo que al principio me irritaba ahora me colmaba de esa lujuria que sentía recorrer por mi cuerpo.

Separamos por breves minutos nuestros labios, que se encontraban hinchados de tanto besarnos. Él apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho como un niño pequeño buscando refugio.

"No sabes cuánto te extrañé…" – Lo escuché que me decía rozando suavemente mis delgados brazos con sus dedos, haciendo pequeños circulitos.

Yo permanecí inmóvil y callada, masajeando y tratando de ordenar cada uno de sus cabellos castaños. No me atreví a decirle que yo también lo había echado de menos.

"No debiste arriesgarte así…"

"Si no lo hacía, ellos iban a atraparte" – Le contesté. Sentí su cálida respiración y por un leve cosquilleo en mi pecho supuse que estaba sonriendo.

Levantó su cabeza y vi ese brillo tan maravilloso en sus ojos. – "Gracias" – me dijo. No sé por qué pero esa ínfima palabra hizo que se me subieran los colores a la cara.

Iba a responderle, pero uno de sus delgados dedos, se posó en mi boca haciéndome callar. No entendía el por qué, pero al escuchar unas voces afuera, entendí. Los guardias estaban buscándonos.

Me quedé en silencio, con mis latidos acelerados y con una presión en mi garganta por la falta de respiración y por el miedo… sí, tenía _miedo._

Cuando los policías se alejaron, supe que el peligro había pasado por el momento, y no me costó mucho reconocerlo porque ese ladrón astuto comenzó de nuevo a besarme.

Sin embargo, algo me llamó la atención y era que ese beso estaba cargado de pasión, pero mayormente de ternura y hasta casi con un cierto toque de amor

**Shaoran Li**

Cuando los pasos de esos hombres se escucharon lejos, volví a lo que se había quedado olvidado…

La besé, al principio con la rudeza que me caracterizaba, o por lo menos que lo caracterizaba a _él_, pero pronto esa necesidad de tumbarla en el suelo y hacerle el amor ahí mismo disminuyeron. Sí, ahora la unión de nuestros labios estaba cargada de cariño, y bueno, por mi parte llena de amor.

Estuvimos así por un buen rato, hasta que recordé que ella debía regresar a su casa, porque por lo que alcancé a ver, el sol nos había abandonado hace un buen rato.

Me separé de ella, con la poca y nada fuerza de voluntad que tenía, porque de verdad por mí nos hubiéramos quedado toda la noche en esta especie de galpón, pero mi conciencia me avisaba de que si lo hacía, tendríamos grandes problemas.

Le acaricié una de sus mejillas y me di cuenta que unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Me sorprendió mucho esa actitud en ella, sobre todo porque nunca delante de este antifaz se mostraba tan frágil y triste como ahora.

Me turbé un poco al verla llorar. Por mi cabeza pasaron miles de ideas, quizás le había hecho daño, tenía problemas, estaba enferma, pero lo cierto era que algo le pasaba.

No sabía como actuar, puesto que el oyente y consejero era Shaoran Li, no el ladrón.

Sólo atiné a abrazarla, sin preguntar el por qué de sus lágrimas. Ella se recargó en mi pecho y ahí nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que con una de sus manos limpió los rastros de tristeza.

"Pe-perdón" – Se disculpó, o bueno lo intentó, porque su voz se escuchó entrecortada y fue casi un murmullo.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Bien, mi mente presentaba una disputa interna, porque quería saber a toda costa por qué lloraba, pero no quería que le contara a este disfraz.

"Debo casarme" – Respondió y por sus sollozos, supe que las lágrimas habían vuelto a esos ojos verdes tan lindos. – "En… en dos semanas más"

La noticia no me impactó al principio, porque yo ya sabía que debía casarse, pero fue su segunda intervención la que me dejó paralizado. En dos semanas más, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado se casaría con otro. Dejé de respirar…

"¿Qu-Qué dices?" – Tartamudeé. No era la mejor pregunta, pero es que mi cerebro se había quedado en blanco y no pude articular más que esas palabras.

"Mi abuelo me está obligando a hacerlo"

Aunque aún lloraba, esas palabras salieron cargadas de enojo y rabia contenida. A mí me dieron ganas de salir detrás del viejo y darle una puñalada en el corazón…

Pero no podía… aún.

No, no puedo hacerlo, soy un ladrón, pero no un asesino.

"Lo-Lo siento" – Me dijo.

Mi corazón se desgarró y lo sentí romperse en mil pedazos. En un arrebato la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Ella lo comprendió porque segundos después, sentí sus manos tibias acariciar mi espalda.

Ese gesto hizo que mi mente trabajara a mil por horas, haciéndome tomar una decisión.

Si bien había decidido que sacrificaría mi amor por Sakura, ahora me retractaba de todo lo dicho…

Nada ni nadie me separarían de ella o dejaba de llamarme Shaoran Li.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

No me di cuenta cuando ya me encontraba de regreso a la mansión, sin galpón, sin ese ladrón abrazándome y sin sus besos profundos.

Lo único que recuerdo fue que me empujaba despacio hacia fuera y me daba un beso fugaz diciéndome que pronto volvería a verme.

La verdad es que no sé a qué se refería, pero yo como una autómata salí del callejón, para adentrarme en la ciudad y volver a mi casa, en donde me esperaban más problemas.

Y es que haber ayudado a escapar a ese hombre buscado por la ley, no me saldría para nada barato.

La noche ya había hecho su aparición, junto a algunas estrellas. Mi paso era lento, como tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, entre la boda no deseada y los labios cálidos y excitantes de ese joven, que no me di cuenta cuando Shaoran llegó a mi lado.

"Vaya, pero si estás en la luna" – Me dijo, moviendo su mano por delante de mis ojos.

Yo di un pequeño respingo, ¿Cuándo fue que apareció? Ni siquiera lo había oído.

"Shaoran" – Susurré. Él me miró de forma sospechosa, entrecerrando sus ojos ámbares y analizando cada gesto de mi cara.

"¿Te molesto?" – Me preguntó. – "Porque si quieres me puedo ir" – Decía frenando su paso y quedando a escasos centímetros detrás de mí.

"No" – Contesté. No quería que se fuera, sólo deseaba que se quedara a mi lado, pero en silencio, y sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a ser posible. Además estaba invitado por mi abuelo a cenar.

"¿Te pasó algo?" – Volvió a preguntarme. – "Porque el pueblo estaba muy revolucionado y sólo alcancé a oír que ese ladrón había vuelto aparecer"

"Sí" – Volví con mi monosílabo.

"¿Es que acaso no puedes responder otra cosa que no sea sí o no?"

"Lo siento" – Expresé cabizbaja. La verdad es que me daba un poco de vergüenza mirarlo a la cara y eso me pasaba cada vez que tenía un encuentro con ese hombre enmascarado.

Lo más raro es que ni siquiera con Keita me comportaba así, siendo que él era mi prometido. Pero con Shaoran era todo diferente, sentía que le debía más de una explicación y llegué a temer que si se enteraba de que andaba por ahí regalando besos a un hombre, a quien ni siquiera le sabía el nombre, se enfadaría mucho conmigo y quizás nunca volviera a hablarme y eso era lo que menos quería.

Por lo menos con mi silencio, logré que dejara las preguntas y sólo estuvo a mi lado con la boca cerrada, pero su mirada intensa no perdía ni un segundo mi rostro.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" – Otra vez volvió a hablar y por su tono de voz, creo que esta vez no me salvaré.

"Sí" – Lo vi suspirar resignado, al escucharme decir sí otra vez.

"En el pueblo dicen que la nieta de Fujima Kinomoto ayudó a ese delincuente a escapar. ¿Es cierto eso?"

¡Bingo!. Lo que no quería que preguntara, ya lo hizo.

Asentí. Ni siquiera me atreví a abrir mi boca. Ya sabía que el reto llegaría en cualquier momento.

"¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¿No sabes que con eso pueden mandarte a prisión?" – Me gritó desesperado, mientras fruncía el ceño en su totalidad.

Yo lo miré sin pronunciar alguna palabra, estaba realmente enojado y la verdad es que nunca lo había visto así.

"Lo siento" – Volví a repetir, mientras mi paso cada vez se hacía más y más lento hasta que me detuve por completo. Agaché mi cabeza en señal de disculpa, pero después algo en mi interior me dijo que no debía hacerlo.

"Pero ¿sabes? No me arrepiento ni un poco" – Le dije, dejando afuera la tristeza y colocando en mi voz un tono de seguridad.

Me miró asombrado y un brillo en sus ojos hizo cambiar ese color ámbar por uno dorado… así también su forma de caminar, decidida y silenciosa que en un dos por tres lo hizo estar a mi lado.

No sé qué efecto produjeron mis palabras en él, pero me tomó con fuerza la muñeca y se acercó tanto a mí, que pude sentir su respiración.

Pensé que iba a besarme….

**Shaoran Li**

Esa pequeña frase diciendo que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, hizo brotar en mi interior unas ganas tremendas de gritarle en la cara que al que había salvado lo tenía justo en frente.

Le tomé con fuerza su muñeca y me acerqué tanto que sentí su agradable aroma y su respiración tan cerca, que me dieron unas intenciones inmensas de besarla y decirle las millones de ideas que se estaban agolpando en mi cerebro. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando una voz de mi interior habló.

_Si lo haces, todo estará perdido._

Maldita voz, ¿Por qué tenía que salir y arruinarme el momento de volver a esa nube de pasión que me envolvía cada vez que tenía un contacto con ella?

La solté inmediatamente, y seguí caminando. Ella hizo lo mismo, en silencio, el que reinó hasta que vimos las primeras luces de la mansión.

Me detuve unos metros antes de la puerta y vi que Sakura estaba a mi lado.

"¿No piensas entrar?" – Le pregunté secamente. Quizás tratándola así no parecía ser su "amigo", pero es que si no lo hacía, ella se daría cuenta de mis otros propósitos y por ningún motivo puedo dejar que eso ocurra.

"No quiero" – Respondió. Al parecer estaba preocupada y también muy enojada.

Ahh… claro, como no estarlo si su matrimonio fue adelantado, no vería a su querido ladrón, sería esclava de un hombre a quien no amaba y yo… yo me quedaría sin ella.

"Como quieras, tu abuelo me espera" – Me giré para entrar a la mansión, pero sentí que me jalaba la chaqueta. Volteé a ver y esos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza y congoja me detuvieron.

Parecía una niña pequeña que busca el consuelo de su padre después de haber sido cruelmente maltratada.

"No te vayas aún" – Farfulló al momento que me abrazaba dejándome como una estatua de hielo. – "Tengo miedo Shaoran"

Ahora sí que no entendía nada… ¿Miedo?

"Mi abuelo ya debe haberse enterado de que ayudé a ese ladrón y…" – Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer – "No quiero que vuelva a pegarme"

Un momento… ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo que el viejo, aparte de ser un maldito infeliz, la golpeaba?

La tomé de sus hombros que se movían por culpa de los sollozos y la hice que mirara directo a mis ojos – "Sakura ¿tu abuelo te golpea?"

No tuvo necesidad de hablar, ya que la respuesta que yo buscaba me la dieron sus ojitos bellos que ahora estaban totalmente nublados.

La abracé de una forma especial, tratando de decirle que contaba conmigo y que podía confiar en mí para lo que quisiera. Ella lloró más fuerte y con muchas ganas, botando toda esa angustia que la atormentaba por dentro y que nunca había dejado salir.

Entre llanto y llanto me dijo – "Me hiciste tanta falta…"

¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa? Cada palabra que me decía, a Shaoran Li, eran totalmente diferentes a las que pronunciaba cuando estaba con el otro.

Quise aferrarla con más fuerza hacia mí, pero traté de guardar distancia por si ella llegaba a darse cuenta de que los brazos que ahora la rodeaban, eran los mismos que la envolvieron en aquel galpón.

Si hacía una comparación, el abrazo de ahora era mucho más sincero, porque le estaba dando toda mi protección y amor, en cambio el otro era uno más desesperado, así como cuando tienes una cosa y sabes que muy pronto te la quitarán.

"Sakura…" – Le dije acariciando su cabello largo y castaño – "No dejaré que nadie más te haga daño… te lo juro"

Esas palabras salieron del alma y es que al saber que el viejo la maltrataba, me dieron unas ganas como Shaoran Li, de ir a la mansión y matarlo con mis propias manos.

¿Es normal que te den ganas de asesinar a la misma persona dos veces al día?

Sentí que su rostro se apoyaba con más fuerza sobre mi pecho húmedo y sólo alcancé a oír un gracias que más bien pudo haber sido producto de mi imaginación.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Necesitaba de su abrazo, no sé por qué, pero sé que Shaoran siempre estará ahí cuando necesite ser consolada, cuando necesite un abrazo… siempre ahí.

Me separé y di unos pequeños pasos, sentí su mirada en mi espalda y por un momento creí que era ese ladrón lujurioso quien lo hacía, pero no… era Shaoran.

Me giré y me volví a él, para depositarle un tierno beso en la mejilla, que lo hizo sonrojar… y eso me alegró mucho.

Tomé su brazo con cariño – "Vamos, a mi abuelo no le gusta que lo hagan esperar" – Él asintió sonriéndome.

Entramos juntos a la mansión. Cuando llegamos a la puerta Midori nos abrió con una sonrisa sincera pero con nerviosismo.

"Pequeña, tu abuelo está esperándote hace horas" – Su cálida mirada ahora demostraba preocupación – "Me ha dicho que en cuanto llegues vayas a su despacho"

Observé a Shaoran con temor, sabía que no se vendría nada bueno.

"Tranquila Sakura, todo estará bien. Si necesitas algo, avísame" – Me sonrió, pero sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa ocultaba inquietud.

"Gracias Shaoran" – Sus palabras me tranquilizaron solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para darme la valentía y caminar hacia donde mi abuelo.

Di unos pequeños golpes en la puerta y escuché cuando él me invitaba a pasar.

"Midori dijo que me necesitaba" – Aquello fue lo único que alcancé a pronunciar porque al momento sentí que me tomaba fuertemente del brazo y una bofetada llegaba directamente a mi mejilla izquierda. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que caí de espaldas al suelo.

Mi abuelo, como tantas veces, me había pegado.

Me toqué la mejilla que estaba caliente por el golpe que me habían dado y no pude reprimir mis lágrimas que a borbotones salieron, tocándome

"Estúpida niña" – Dijo mi abuelo, levantándome de un tirón – "¿Cómo se te ocurre estar ayudando a ese delincuente? ¿Es que acaso no te he educado bien?" – Me zamarreó fuertemente y yo callada, sólo llorando en silencio.

"Lo-Lo siento…" –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, igual que a Shaoran.

"¿Lo sientes?" – Expresó irónico mi 'abuelito' – "Sentirlo no es suficiente niña tonta ¿Cómo te has atrevido a deshonrar nuestro apellido? Mañana serás la habladuría del pueblo y todo por tu necia forma de ser"

Mientras me zarandeaba y hablaba de esa manera, cada palabra era atesorada en mi corazón haciendo que ese amor que alguna vez sentí por él fuera desapareciendo.

"D-de verdad que lo siento mucho abuelo" – Expresé aún llorando.

"Eres tan poco sabia Sakura, pareciera que buscas enojarme" – Decía él con rabia mirándome con desdén.

Se acercó a su escritorio y trató de calmarse. Sabía que Shaoran estaría afuera y no podía mostrarse delante de él en esa forma.

"No digas una sola palabra de lo que ha pasado y arréglate que no quiero que las visitas piensen que te tengo abandonada. Vienes hecha un desastre"

"Sí señor" – Bajé la cabeza y salí del despacho en silencio. Rogaba para no encontrarme con Shaoran en el camino, pero claramente el ruego no fue escuchado.

Shaoran me interceptó en el camino y me tomó del hombro.

"¿Estás bien Sakura?" – Preguntó preocupado – "He sentido a tu abuelo alzar la voz y…"

Levanté mi vista y no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas. Shaoran abrió sus ojos y me abrazó con fuerza.

"No me dejes Shaoran, por favor" – Le dije casi en una súplica – "No dejes que me hagan daño"

A cada una de mis palabras sentía que su abrazo se hacía más protector y fuerte. Sabía que él era capaz de cuidarme.

"Te prometo Sakura que nadie te hará daño" – Me separó para verme a la cara – "Te juro que todo esto terminara muy pronto"

Abrí mis ojos y no pude evitar recordar que ese ladrón me había dicho esta tarde justamente lo mismo que Shaoran, sólo que ahora él no estaba cumpliendo aquello. A veces me sorprendía lo parecidos que podían llegar a ser.

Quería que creer que todo terminaría, pero tenía la sensación de que aún quedaban cosas. Aunque Shaoran se escuchaba bastante seguro, tanto así que recordé

Me sentí un poco mejor y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho. Me sentía tan bien cuando estaba cerca de él que simplemente no quería que se alejara nunca de mi lado. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento se vio interrumpido por unos aplausos fuertes.

"Pero que encantador espectáculo señores" – la voz de Keita sonó a mis espaldas – "Conmovedor, mi prometida abrazada a otro sujeto, simplemente maravilloso"

**Notas de autora: Sé que no hay explicación que valga, ni nada que me justifique. Sólo me queda pedirles unas tremendas disculpas por este tremendo retraso en la historia. La verdad, es que había perdido la inspiración en esta historia y no sabía si continuarla o no, pero después vi que seguían llegando comentarios y debo decirles que eso ayudó mucho para que decidiera continuar. **

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. La verdad es que trataré de avanzar lo que más pueda en los siguientes capítulos por lo que no prometo actualización muy seguida.**

**Gracias a todas las personitas que dejaron review en el último capítulo y a todas aquellas personas que preguntaban si la historia continuaría, ya que fueron quienes me dieron la inspiración para escribir.**

**Besos a todos.**

**Eien_Li**


End file.
